Elusive Love
by Writesalott
Summary: Magnus Bane is an internationally famous pop star, renowned for his love songs but knows little of love in his own life. Desperate to get away after a dramatic moment with the press Magnus takes off, ending up in small surfing town on the west coast. Who should he happened to meet there but a beautiful blue eyed man! Beta: Hewt. Being translated into Russian, Spanish, soon French.
1. Cat's Eyes

The bright stage lights were just visible through the heavy curtain. The roar of the crowd told him they were going to call out his name any second. It was always at this time if ever that he was nervous. As soon as he got up on that stage the world always fell away and he would be high on life, syphoning energy of the cheering masses. The atmosphere was so invigorating; he had never failed to feel alive when all eyes were on him.

The music started and Magnus walked through the parting curtain to tumultuous applause.

Dressed by his stylist, Magnus was wearing tight black leather pants with a thin shirt hidden under a black leather jacket, with yellow stripes as well as metal studs decorating it. Over this he wore a half shrug of bright yellow fur, the same yellow as the accents of his jacket. Even though Magnus was over six feet tall, he was wearing high platform shoes. His black hair was spiked with rainbow coloured tips, but Magnus favourite part of his wardrobe was his make-up. Magnus always felt more comfortable under a layer of glitter. Not only did it cause his caramel coloured skin to shimmer, but also accentuated his eyes with a glistening green sheen. On top of that, his eyes were also surrounded by thick black lines to make them more visible to the crowd. Magnus's nails were covered in bright nail polish that glowed slighting in the black light. As Magnus blinked he felt his contact lenses in his eyes. He didn't need glasses; these lenses were his trademark cat's eyes.

Though Magnus was the masterpiece tonight, the stage was also spectacular. The floor was covered in a thick mist created by the fog machine that was off the right side of the stage. Brightly coloured lights shone over the stage from every angle as Magnus took the mic, his band behind him in the shadows.

"Hello London!" Magnus yelled and the crowd cheered. "How are you all doing tonight?" The roar of the crowd was threatening to break his eardrums. Magnus couldn't see how many people he was speaking to but he knew that the Royal Albert Concert Hall seated over five thousand people and the tickets had sold out. The lights were blinding him and as usual Magnus thought it strange to feel so isolated while speaking to so many.

"Didn't quite catch that," Magnus said, smiling. He pointed to the left side of the stadium. "How is this half of the hall doing tonight?" The words 'great' and 'awesome' were distinguishable this time as the crowd screamed back at full volume. "Glad to hear it!" Magnus turned to the other side and repeated the question to receive a similar answer.

"But you didn't just come here to listen to me talk, did you?" Magnus asked and he heard a collective 'no' from the crowd. "That's what I thought!" With a wicked grin Magnus signaled to the band behind him with his free hand, and music started to play. Magnus tapped his foot to the beat and waited.

When the cue in the melody came the lyrics to his biggest hit flowed easily from his throat, through the mic and speakers and into the ears of his fans. When he sang this song there was a certain dance that went along with it. During the chorus Magnus always faced away from the crowd and swayed his hips to the music then jumped and spun to take on the next verse.

The fast paced song ended and the lights dimmed as he started to hum the first few notes. Halfway through the song the beat picked up. His outfit had been designed for this part and at the right moment Magnus flung his yellow shrug into the crowd, to screams from those in the front row. The dancing for the rest of that song was fast and Magnus was slightly out of breath. He never mouthed along his lyrics to a recording of his voice. He believed a live concert should be completely live. Aside from not wanting to disappoint his fans, lip-syncing also took all the fun and skill out of a performance.

For the next song two backup dancers joined him on the stage. They were both dressed sparingly in the same shade of yellow as his, by now no doubt shredded, fur shrug. The backup dancers each had a mic attached to their costumes and did harmonies with him during the chorus.

"Hey guys!" Magnus called when the song ended. "Having fun so far?" More cheering. "How about an old favourite?" So far all his songs had been from his new album since that was what this tour was all about, but he always sang a particular song at every concert. It was the song that had made his career; his first hit single.

"Our love lifts me high," Magnus sang. "High into the sky. Leaving the problems of the world far behind. It's true… true love."

The lyrics were cliche and Magnus knew it but he had to thank this song for his current lot in life. He was grateful to this song even if he hadn't written it himself. Magnus tried to add something of himself to his songs but often he was overruled and asked to sing songs he hadn't written. It bothered him sometimes but Magnus knew so little of love; how could he write a decent love song? He was at least good at singing them.

As he completed his classic hit Magnus walked out into the crowd, down one of the aisles. The lights followed him and, as the music changed and picked up speed, Magnus moved faster to reach his costume change.

"I know what you all want to hear," Magnus called. He had been saving this, the song his new album was named after, for right after his first hit. He liked seeing them side by side, his first hit and his most recent hit.

"Don't you wanna, oh don't you wanna," Magnus sang. "Go out to-night!" He tapped his foot and looked down waiting for the cue. "Hit the town and get down." Magnus's head snapped back up and he whispered into the mic, "On me."

His spot light went dark for a second and suddenly Magnus was surrounded by people wearing all black. They pulled his jacket off, flipped his collar, altered his pants and flung a new bright shawl around his neck.

When the light came back on Magnus was transformed. The roars of the crowd drowned out the next few lines of the song as the crowd took in the bright colours of his new outfit.

Magnus finished the song as he walked back up to the stage where his backup dancers were waiting for him, also clad in new attire. Magnus sang a few more upbeat songs and also threw his shawl into the crowd again before the mood on stage shifted once more; the most melancholy of his songs began. The cool blue lights were soft, just like the melody. Magnus loved the colour blue. He had tried to convince his stylist that his outfit today should be blue and black but he'd been overruled. Magnus just thought black and blue were the best combination.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" Magnus addressed the crowd. "Just one last song before I leave you." There was a momentary silence before the music started. Magnus sang his last song and the concert ended. The curtain fell and the lights went out.

"That was great!" Magnus's manager, Ragnor Fell, exclaimed. The stage was suddenly flooded with people congratulating each other with a well-executed performance.

"Thanks," Magnus beamed. He was still experiencing that high the stage always gave him, like he could fly if he tried. There was nothing like standing in front of a sea of people who loved you. Nothing except maybe standing in front of one person who loved you… but Magnus pushed that thought away. His fans were wonderful; they had made his dreams possible and he owed them for that.

"Magnus!" an excited female voice rang out. Camille had a high pitch to her voice that sometimes reminded Magnus of something sweet. She was Magnus's girlfriend but he wasn't quite sure if she liked him or not. She was beautiful, with a porcelain figure, blonde hair and green eyes. They both shared a similar love of music, but when they went out in public together together she always talked to the cameras more than she talked him. Magnus tried not to think the worst of her but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"You were wonderful, darling!" Camille swooned, as she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. The hug lasted only a second before she grabbed his arm and began to lead him off stage. "Come on," she purred. Magnus allowed himself to be dragged away. Just hearing her voice had somehow ruined his high. He wasn't soaring through the air anymore, but standing with his feet firmly fixed to the ground.

An ocean of people greeted him, all with arms outstretched. Magnus suppressed a sigh as he realized Camille had dragged him to meet screaming fans. Of course, she loved seeing him interact with his fans. Magnus moved through the crowd as best as he could, signing what they put in front of him and speaking to those who spoke to him. They all had things to say but nothing that surprised him.

"We're your biggest fans!" a group of girls wearing identical khaki parkas screamed together. One of them pushed the latest edition of Pop Music Weekly into his chest. He glanced down to see his own face smiling seductively up at him, cat's eyes shining.

"Thanks," Magnus replied as he signed the magazine. He never really knew what else to say to this but 'thanks' seemed to satisfy them.

"Your music changed my life," was the next remark Magnus managed to catch. He turned to see a kid, maybe twelve years old, wearing a shirt with Magnus's face on it. Magnus remembered the day he'd posted for that picture, never once imagining what the photo would be used for. Maybe he should pay more attention.

"Glad to hear it," Magnus told the kid as he signed the back of his t-shirt. The kid seemed happy enough with just that so Magnus moved on.

"I love you!" this voice belonged to a girl who looked no older than fifteen but was wearing far too much – probably three layers – foundation. Her lips were covered in bright red lipstick and she threw herself in Magnus's path in such a way that she nearly stumbled into him. Magnus reflexively put his hand on her shoulder to steady her, which caused her to squeal and swoon.

"Wow," the girl said, grinning like a dork. Magnus smiled at her as she tried to regain her balance. After that she was rather lost for words.

"We love you so freaking much!" Magnus turned to face a group of girls all sporting his merchandise, when suddenly his attention was snatched away.

"Marry me?" the woman who had grabbed his hand said. Magnus didn't know how to respond. This had happened before but not in a while. Back then he'd had a girl on his arm who had made some funny joke about how possessive she was of him which smoothed the whole thing over. Camille was currently meters away talking to some fans Magnus had missed and was therefore of no use to him now.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled as he quickly moved away. He was very grateful to them but Camille's absence and his insecurity about her feelings was making him feel shallow and fake. His thoughts spiraled downwards and soon he was thinking about how his fans didn't really know him well enough to love him. They rejoiced to hear him sing and they loved to gossip about his love life but that was it.

Magnus tried not to show his thoughts on his face as he continued to greet fans and sign merchandise for them. He rushed slightly as his trailer came into sight and quickly darted past Camille to his trailer. He saw Ragnor follow behind him.

"Where are you going?" Ragnor asked before they reached the trailer. "Tickets are sold out from here to Toronto."

"I just need a minute," Magnus said as he entered his trailer and collapsed onto the couch. Ragnor followed.

"What's wrong?" Ragnor said in that tone that meant Ragnor was more worried about Magnus's future performances rather than his actual well-being.

"I sing about love," Magnus said. "It's what I'm known for but I don't know anything about love. I don't even write my own songs."

"How about this," Ragnor said. "For your next album you can contribute to the lyrics? How does that sound?" Magnus just sighed. He usually enjoyed his after concert high for at least a few hours but today was not his day it seemed.

"You have Camille," Ragnor tried to console him.

"Yeah and where is she right now?" Magnus asked. "Signing autographs for me, that's what!" He knew he shouldn't be mad but he couldn't help it.

"Magnus!" Camille's voice came through the thin door of his trailer just to invalidate his last sentence.

"Yes," Magnus said tiredly, but he didn't get up.

"The fans are waiting for you," she said with a giggle.

"Tell me something I don't know," Magnus said.

"Oh come on out," Camille's voice sounded now like she was pouting. "They want you real bad." Magnus stood and opened the trailer door, gazing at her with a very serious expression he asked the question he wanted a honest answer too.

"Do you want me?" he asked bluntly.

"Course I do darling," Camille said automatically, not even looking at him. "Now come, we can't keep them waiting!"

"Yes we can," Magnus said firmly as he closed the door in her face and went back to his couch. Sometimes Magnus wondered if anything she said was the truth.

"But they want to see you!" Camille tried again banging on the door. "Please I promised I'd bring you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Magnus yelled at her through the door.

"But Magnus!" she whined.

"Do you wanna leave before I lock the door?" Magnus asked Ragnor who sighed but left. When the lock clicked behind him Magnus turned to stare at himself in the mirror. The piercing eyes of a cat stared back at him; all he saw was his costume, his contacts and his makeup. Despite his usual love of glitter Magnus suddenly wanted it all off. He started stripping off the clothes and paint from himself. First taking out his contacts to reveals his natural hazel eyes with green flecks. After this, he frantically scrubbed his face till all the glitter and eyeliner was gone. When he looked in the mirror again his face was clear. Magnus let out a deep breath.

There was a knock on his door and Magnus was about to tell them to go away rather rudely until he recognized the voice of his make up artist. He let her in.

"All that hard work down the drain," Clary said, shaking her head at him.

"Well I am sure you will make me look even better for the next concert," Magnus said, smiling at her.

"Yes but usually you don't take it off so fast," Clary said. "Don't forget how many times I've had to remind you not to sleep in mascara."

"Good point," Magnus said grinning as he closed and locked the door behind her. They sat down on the couch together.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, putting a comforting hand on his knee. With Clary he could tell she actually cared about him and not just about the quality of his next performance.

"Oh just having one of those days I guess," Magnus said. "I stand on that stage observed by thousands but seen by no one."

Clary didn't say anything but leant over and hugged him. Magnus hadn't realized had badly he'd needed the hug until she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back in earnest.

"Thanks," he whispered as they broke apart.

"I think after this tour is over you need a vacation," Clary said.

"You know what," Magnus said. "I think you are probably right. You are a wise one Clary Fray." She blew him a kiss before getting up and leaving his trailer. Magnus locked the door behind her again. He didn't usually lock his trailer but tonight he wanted some peace and quiet.

Magnus slept fitfully that night. He couldn't help but remember the days before he was famous. The days when he worked in a drug store and could date without wondering if that person only wanted his fame and money rather than him. Not that Magnus had ever met anyone he truly loved either with or without fame and fortune. In fact his love life in the tabloids was so blown out of proportion it almost made him laugh. They made him out to be this super stud who had a dramatic romantic clash with a new woman every other week. Magnus's old high school friend Etta had gotten the worst of it. If you were famous and photographed next to the same member of the opposite sex more than once, they created an elaborate love story for you. When Etta got married there had been this big smear campaign against her, claiming she was cheating on Magnus when they had never dated in the first place.

What the stupid tabloid didn't know was that women were not all Magnus was interested in. But since Magnus had never met a man he wanted to have a public relationship with there had never been a need to announce himself as a bisexual. The only experience Magnus had with being with men was actually just with a friend, Woosley Scott; there had been no great love there, more like experimentation and mutual curiosity.

Magnus woke up the next morning feeling sulky and unrested but the show must go on. He repeated the same concert every other night for the next two weeks. The alternative, free day was spent traveling. His feelings of loneliness and emptiness only grew stronger every time Camille ignored him for the camera and the crowd cheered for the idea of him rather than for Magnus himself.

Finally Magnus made it to Toronto, the last stop of his tour. When the lights went dark and the curtain fell Magnus let out a deep sigh as if he'd been saving it since London. He got off the stage to huge applause and was on his way to announce to Ragnor that he was going on vacation when he overheard Camille talking with some reporters. Quickly ducking out of sight, Magnus listened in and what he heard disgusted him.

"Well you know Magnus and I are very romantic," Camille purred. "He loves to dote on me and that sort of thing." Her voice rose to a disgusting level of sweetness as she added, "I caught him looking at rings just last month."

"Do you think there is a proposal in your future?" the report asked.

"There might be," Camille giggled. "He worked so very hard on this tour and I tried to do all I could to be there for him. But there is really only so much one person can do, you know? I like to think I'm part of his team though."

"I am sure he values your support," the reporter replied.

"I know he does," Camille said. "We are in love you know."

That was the final straw; Magnus was furious. He had never said he loved her and she had by no means ever said such a thing to him. Every word was a lie. All his suspicions confirmed, Magnus stormed over to where she and the reports stood.

"Camille," Magnus said loudly. She turned stunned at the angry tone in his voice. "Why are you lying to the press?"

"I-" she started but she seemed unable to speak properly. The reporter's cameraman was filming them both now, and so were a few other people. Magnus suspected there were tape recorders in the crowd as well. "They.. want to hear…" she mumbled.

"Oh so you just tell them what you think they want to hear, is that it?" Magnus spat at her. "Well then let me tell them what I know they really don't want to hear." He paused for effect then yelled. "We are done. Split. Broken up. I never want to see you again!" He turned swiftly and walked away surprised how light he felt in doing so.

Screw asking for a vacation! Screw spending that vacation surrounded by bodyguards and avoiding the press attacking his house from every angle! Screw having to spend the next few weeks reading every lie anyone with an internet connection wanted to write about him!

Magnus locked himself up in his trailer again, quickly stipping off his make up and concert clothes, he started stuffing things into his suitcase. He packed only cash, casual clothes and some necessities. No makeup. He doubted most of his fans would recognize him without his contacts, makeup and flashy clothes; stupid mindless drones didn't really have a clue why they liked him so much anyway. It was all marketing and flare. His fans didn't know him. Camille didn't love him. His life was meaningless and he needed to get away. Suitcase in hand Magnus moved quickly, still fueled by his anger. Before Ragnor or any of his crew could stop him he was out the door and lost in the crowds of Toronto.

Magnus knew he couldn't stay in Toronto. People knew this was his last stop on his tour and would look for him here. Getting on a plane seemed like the best idea but Magnus was worried his name showing up on the registry would ruin the essential secret part of his secret vacation plan. A bus could work but it would take take way too long.

Magnus got a cab to the airport, still not sure how he was going to manage this without getting caught. Sure getting caught wasn't the end of the world but a vacation spent avoiding the press while surrounded by bodyguards was not appealing. In fact, at the moment it sounded like torture.

He arrived at the airport, paid the driver in cash, took a deep breath, then went to talk to the lady behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a last minute vacation spot," Magnus said. "Somewhere very west of here."

"There's Winnipeg," the lady said in a bored voice. "Edmonton is a popular tourist spot because of their mall. Vancouver is very west. I've heard good things."

"Somewhere remote," Magnus said as he suspected these were all big cities. "I am looking to get away from the city." And annoying fans he added but only in his head.

"Do you want to be on the beach?" the lady whose name tag read Lori asked in a bored voice. She still hadn't more than glanced at him but instead stared at her computer. "Vancouver Island is a popular escape from the big city."

"Sure," Magnus said. "Sounds great."

"There are five airports on the island," she explained. "Which would you like?"

"The least popular one," Magnus said.

"One ticket to Tofino, BC," Lori said as she pushed buttons on the computer. "ID please and how will you be paying."

"I have my ID," Magnus whispered. "But I was hoping you could make up a name for the registry. I don't want any of my fans following me."

The woman looked up, mouth slightly open as she blinked at him. Magnus winced. He knew that look; she had recognized him. Her mouth made a perfect O shape as her eyes went wide.

"Oh wow!" she said. "Did I just help Magnus Bane choose a vacation spot!?" It was amazing how fast she'd gone from bored to ecstatic.

"Yes you did," Magnus hissed. "And could you please keep your voice down!"

"Can you sign… like everything I own!" she squealed.

"If you can find a way for me to get on a plane without my name there for anyone to find I will sign whatever you like."

"Deal!"

* * *

 **Beta read and description co-writing by Hewt**

 **Musical world general knowledge assistance by Selfreak**

* * *

 **This is being translated into Russian here:** ficbook DOT net SLASH readfic/4999593

* * *

 **This is being translated into Spanish here:** wattpad DOT com SLASH story SLASH 102904827-elusive-love-malec

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 2:_

 _It had been repeated to him over and over since his arrival that the best thing about Tofino was the beaches but Magnus had not packed a bathing suit. Selecting one of the only surf stores that looked like it sold more than wetsuits Magnus went inside. The sign above the door read 'Lightwood Boards.'_

 _Magnus instantly noticed the beauty behind the counter or rather the two beauties but it was the man who really caught his attention. Those clear blue eyes were easily the brightest blue Magnus had ever seen and his hair was a black as night. His pale smooth skin completed the appeal. The woman standing beside him had the same hair and skin but darker eyes. She was similar to the man in a few other subtle ways and Magnus suspected, based off their appearance and the abundance of family run business around here, that they were brother and sister._

 _Magnus walked over to the counter and they both turned to greet him. Magnus found himself temporarily stunned by the blue-eyed man's smile._

 _"Can I help you?" the man asked._

 _"What's your name?" Magnus asked silkily. He was suddenly not to bothered with buying a bathing suit._

 _"Alec," the man said._

 _"Well Alec," Magnus replied still as suavely as he could. "I think there are a great many things you could help me with."_


	2. Shameless

By the time Magnus got off the plane he was stiff from sitting for so long. The woman who worked for the airline had put him on a private flight which was, according to her, the only way to keep his name out of the official flight logs. Soreness aside, Magnus knew he would have been in much worse shape if he had taken a commercial flight since there would have been even less legroom. He was tired, and being confined to a plane had not helped the physical or the emotional fatigue he had been struggling with. In hindsight, Magnus would have happily signed half the contents of that woman's purse just for the extra legroom. Sometimes being tall was extremely inconvenient, especially when it came to travelling.

Magnus hailed a cab at the airport. He had never been in such a small airport before. There was only one departure gate and nothing past security but chairs. Since it seemed the wisest course of action Magnus asked the cab driver to recommend a hotel.

"If you're on a budget," the driver said. "There's the Schooner Motel on Campbell street."

"And if one has better resources?" Magnus inquired.

"The Wickaninnish Inn," the driver said. "But they are over $300 a night!" The very idea seemed to offend him.

"Wickaninnish it is," Magnus said with a smile. The driver gave him a look that told him he was crazy but Magnus ignored it. He hadn't yet gotten paid for the tour he had just finished but if his previous tours were anything to go by money wasn't going to be a problem. Magnus was here to live a little and escape the press for a while. Why not enjoy the luxurious things in life while doing so?

Magnus grinned like an idiot as he watched the beautiful view through the window. Small stores flashed past him with the ocean poking through between buildings. The sky was a light blue with hints of pink - the first indicators of the oncoming sunset - and Magnus could see rain clouds on the horizon. And there were so few people here. Even though the town Magnus had lived in prior to his fame and fortune had been smaller than most, he had never before been somewhere with so few people about.

"How many people live here?" Magnus asked the driver.

"Just under two thousand," the driver said. Magnus grinned. Who in their right mind would look for _Magnus Bane_ on a tiny barely populated island off the Canadian west coast? This was perfect.

Magnus arrived at the hotel and checked in, giving them his masked credit card with a fake name. Magnus rode the lift up to his room and collapsed on the king-sized bed in his five star hotel room. There was a large window letting light into the room as well as a spacious living area with a couch and large television. Magnus hadn't looked on the bathroom yet but if it was anything like the many other expensive hotels he had stayed it he knew it would be immaculate.

He was exhausted. The free feeling of finally being off the radar was still there. The time difference between here and Toronto was three hours, though since Magnus had been in so many time zones in the last week, he felt far more jet lagged.

When Magnus awoke the next morning, a quick glance at the clock told him he'd slept till noon. Well, how better to start a vacation right? Magnus got out of the shower and was mentally choosing his make up when he remembered he wasn't going to wear any. He hadn't even brought a single palette of eye shadow. This was going to be a very strange vacation. Looking in the mirror, Magnus took in his naked face. Very strange indeed.

Magnus tried to leave his hair natural too without any gel or his trademark spiked and coloured tips – his black hair was left loose hanging just above his ears – but after about five minutes Magnus couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to comb it into a part, which was better though definitely not his usual style. His casual clothes also didn't quite sit right but Magnus was determined to stand out as little as possible, apart from his fancy hotel room, that was.

Magnus ordered room service, and watched movies for much of the day. It was glorious! He did leave the hotel eventually to wander the streets to window shop. He noticed that almost all the stores here had something to do with the ocean. There were more surf supply stores than he could count and even the chocolatier had a starfish in the logo. Magnus left the hotel too late to go shopping properly, however; stores were already closing. He was too used to everything being open all hours like in big cities.

So Magnus called it a day but he he got up earlier the next morning to get in some proper shopping. There were next to no big chain stores here but Magnus loved the mom 'n pap stores he found. He could almost sense the dedication of the generations who had run the shops before in the homely atmosphere. He enjoyed talking to the locals. Everyone was so polite and no one was worried their neighbour was trying to kill them like in big cities. Despite the fact no one here knew him everyone was kind and helpful.

Magnus learned quickly that the good weather he'd experienced up until now was a fluke. Those rain clouds had come in, hanging over the town like a thick, grey blanket, and they weren't going away anytime soon. Magnus asked a local shop owner what tourist things there were to do in the rain and the man suggested he tried the art gallery. When Magnus arrived there, he looked at the beautiful paintings and carvings on display and he found himself quite content to just spend the whole afternoon wandering through the small museum. This land had such a connection to the sea and its aboriginal people and that showed clearly in the artwork. Magnus bought himself a few souvenirs then left as the gallery was closing.

It had been repeated to him over and over since his arrival that the best thing about Tofino was the beaches. It seemed that even in the rain people could be found on the beach but Magnus had not packed a bathing suit. Selecting one of the only surf stores that looked like it sold more than wetsuits Magnus went inside. The sign above the door read 'Lightwood Boards.'

Magnus instantly noticed the beauty behind the counter, or rather the two beauties, but it was the man who really caught his attention. Those clear blue eyes were easily the brightest blue Magnus had ever seen and his hair was as black as the night. His pale smooth skin completed the appeal. The woman standing beside him had the same hair colour and skin tone but darker eyes. She was similar to the man in a few other subtle ways and Magnus suspected, based off their appearance and the abundance of family run business around here, that they were brother and sister.

Magnus walked over to the counter and they both turned to greet him. Magnus found himself temporarily stunned by the blue-eyed man's smile.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"What's your name?" Magnus replied silkily. He was suddenly not to bothered with buying a bathing suit.

"Alec," the man said.

"Well Alec," Magnus replied, still as suavely as he could. "I think there are a great many things you could help me with."

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Alec asked totally missing the innuendo.

"I was looking for a bathing suit," Magnus said, grinning. "But now I think I'd rather have your number." Alec rolled his eyes and moved out from behind the counter. Magnus decided this was a good sign since Alec hadn't just come out and said 'I'm straight' or 'I'm taken.'

Magnus thought for a moment Alec would move towards him, but alas, Alec was headed toward the bathing suit section. He noticed that Alec was taller than he'd originally thought, just maybe a few inches shorter than Magnus himself. Magnus studied Alec as he walked across the shop. He liked the way Alec walked and couldn't stop himself from admiring Alec's backside before he followed. This guy was marvellous and Magnus wasn't about to give up that easily. After all, this was his spontaneous ill-advised vacation and if he wanted to flirt with this hottie he was going to indulge in that desire, especially when the press wasn't around to record and twist everything he did.

"Everything we have is right here," Alec said pointing to a display of bathing suits. "If you have any questions let us know."

Magnus had lots of questions but none of them were in regards to bathing suits which, sadly, was what he knew Alec meant. Eyeing the bathing suits Magnus got an idea. Selecting a few he ducked into the changing room.

When he emerged clad in just a pair of swimming trunks, he returned to the front counter. Magnus wasn't shy nor had anyone ever accused him of such, but ever since he had started being dressed regularly by a team of stylists he had become even less so.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked them as he spun around within sight of the front counter.

"Ooh!" the woman said. "Washboard abs! Nice." She was looking at him like most women did, but Magnus was looking at Alec who unfortunately didn't have the same reaction. He wondered if maybe he'd been wrong about Alec.

"Don't, Izzy," Alec berated his sister while blushing slightly. The blush told Mangus everything he needed to know. Magnus grinned.

"I don't mind," Magnus said. "Do you think I would be standing here in front of you half naked if I did?" Alec's blush deepened as he turned away.

"Don't mind my brother," Izzy said, confirming Magnus's suspicious. "He just needs to get laid."

"Is that so?" Magnus laughed. "Well, may I take his opportunity to volunteer?" Izzy laughed but Alec didn't react. Disappointed, Magnus moved closer to the counter to talk to the girl.

"It's Izzy, right?" Magnus asked. She nodded. "What does your brother like more? Flowers or chocolates?"

"No clue," Izzy said. "I've actually never seem him get either."

"Really!" Magnus said, shocked. A beauty like that should be properly appreciated. "How can that be?"

"He doesn't go out much," Izzy explained.

"What a shame," Magnus sighed.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Alec said suddenly.

"Oh! He speaks," Magnus purred as he turned his attention back to Alec.

"Just buy the bathing suit and go away," Alec groaned, looking completely done with his sister and Magnus's antics.

"Oh no I don't think I like this one," Magnus said indicating the swimming trucks he was wearing. "But there was a lovely pair of speedos I could try next." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh fantastic," Alec said sarcastically as he turned and disappeared into a back room.

"You might be my new favourite person," Izzy told Magnus as the door swung shut behind Alec. "I have never seen anyone mess with Alec like that." It was obvious she was trying and failing to contain laughter.

"Do you think he'd come back if I tried on the speedos?" Magnus asked more seriously than the question required.

"Honestly," Izzy said. "I think he will be hiding in the back until closing." She lost control and started laughing in earnest.

"Well then," Magnus grinned. "I shall just have to come back tomorrow."

"Please do!" Izzy said as her giggles died down a little. "Alec's shift starts at ten."

"See you then," Magnus said. He returned to the changing room and once he was dressed in the clothes he'd arrived in he left the store with a big grin still on his face. That had been the highlight of his trip so far.

Magnus arrived at the store before ten the next morning. There was a boring blond behind the counter this time, but Izzy had assured him Alec would be in so he waited. Magnus admired the storefront as he idled outside it. He did love the artistry of the little shop with its colourful sign shaped like a surfboard.

"Oh no," a voice spoke from behind him. "Why are _you_ back?"

Magnus recognized the voice and turned with a gin on his face. Alec had just arrived for his shift.

"To see you, of course," Magnus said, smiling.

"I should have called in sick today," Alec muttered as he walked past Magnus and into the store. Magnus followed and saw Alec join the blond behind the counter.

"Has this guy been bothering you?" the blond asked, concerned.

"Oh please," Magnus said, waving a hand to dismiss such an insult to his character. "More like flirting with him yesterday."

"Really?" the blond asked, suddenly intrigued. Magnus hoped he had another alley in this blond like he'd had with Izzy.

"He has no shame," Alec said.

"Some tourist shamelessly flirting with Alec," the blond exclaimed. "This I gotta see!" He crossed his arms and stood back as if watching the show. Magnus beamed, an alley indeed! He did almost open his mouth to object to being called 'some tourist' before he remembered he was undercover.

Deciding it was time to try on bathing suits again, Magnus collected a few and returned to the changing room. He emerged a few moments later, this time in the speedo he had threatened to try on yesterday.

"So Alec," Magnus said calmly standing where he was easily visible from the front counter. "I want your honest opinion. Does this bring out my eyes?"

"No," Alec said, annoyed. Magnus chuckled. This man's continued rejection was somehow thrilling.

"Playing hard to get I see," Magnus replied. "I do love a challenge."

"A challenge implies a chance," Alec said. "You have none."

"Come now," Magnus pouted. "Why are you so against me? You don't even know me."

"But I know your type," Alec said harshly. "Flashy, attention seeking show offs who have never worked a day in their lives."

Magnus wanted to laugh. The irony of Alec's statement was only known by him which somehow made the whole thing more entertaining. By being here Magnus was in fact avoiding attention, showing off and all things flashy. He wasn't even wearing makeup for goodness' sake! And Magnus had indeed worked in his life, not only was going on tour a lot of work but before fame and fortune Magnus had worked in a drug store for minimum wage. This was not a very well known fact and wasn't even listed on his wikipedia page.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, more annoyance in his tone than before. Magnus obviously hadn't managed to contain his amusement very well.

"You are quite wrong about me, you know," Magnus said.

"Is that so?" Alec asked.

"It is," Magnus confirmed. "Let me prove it to you over dinner?"

"How about no," Alec said.

"That was a plain and simple date request Alec," the blond argued. "Why not go for it?"

"Because Jace," Alec whined. "I said no."

"Is that the only word he knows?" Magnus asked the blond, who he presumed was Jace.

"Actually Alec isn't the type to say no," Jace said. "At least when people need a favour. The amount of times he's covered my shifts is astronomical."

"I see," Magnus said. "So he is only saying no to me… interesting."

"What will it take to make you realize I'm not interested?" Alec asked.

"You looking at me without blushing," Magnus said as he watched Alec's eyes roam over Magnus's almost-naked body. Alec blushed deeper and turned away.

"Oh good point!" Jace said. "I didn't even notice that. Keen eye."

"Thank you," Magnus replied. Giving up on Alec for the moment, he turned to Jace. Magnus leant against the counter, crossing his bare legs and jutting out his hip a bit. His back was turned to Alec, and Magnus knew exactly where Alec's gaze was currently lingering.

"So from your hair I'm going to guess you aren't his brother," Magnus said. "I met his sister Izzy yesterday."

"Nah I'm a friend," Jace said.

"A good friend I take it," Magnus said. "Maybe you have the answer to my question. Does Alec prefer flowers or chocolates?"

"No clue," Jace said. "I've never seen him get either."

"That's what Izzy told me," Magnus sighed.

"Honestly this is the most attention I've ever seen him get," Jace said. "Usually people hit on me... or Izzy."

"Really?" Magnus replied, genuinely shocked. Sure Izzy was beautiful in a scandalously sexy sense and Jace wasn't unattractive but Alec was so obviously the best looking among them that this seemed a ridiculous statement.

"Don't look so surprised," Jace said.

"Oh but I am," Magnus said. "Alec is far too breaktaking to be passed over for anyone."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Alec yelled as he went into the back room and slammed the door.

"I have never seen him so red in the face," Jace sniggered. It seemed both Alec's friend and his sister were not very capable of containing their laughter. Then again, Magnus hadn't been very skilled at that either.

"Does he work tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Nope," Jace said.

"May I inquire as to where he lives?" Magnus asked instead.

"I'd love to tell you buddy," Jace said. "But he might kill me."

"Very well," Magnus said. "I guess it's time for me to actually buy a bathing suit then."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How did you like Magnus's shameless flirting?**

 **Sorry for the slow update! Been busy. :) But please please please leave me a review! I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 3:_

 _"I think I met your children here the other day," Magnus said. "When I came in to buy a bathing suit. Alec and Izzy."_

 _"Alexander and Isabelle," the woman corrected. "Why they don't like their full names is beyond me." She smiled kindly and Magnus tried to keep the wicked grin of his face. Alexander was a much sexier name than Alec._

 _"They were lovely either way," Magnus said._

 _"They can be when they want to," the woman said._

 _"I'm Magnus," he introduced himself._

 _"Maryse," the woman replied. "My husband and I own this shop."_


	3. Plans Change

In the end, Magnus had picked out a rather plain pair of swimming trunks - Alec hid in the back room the whole time - and decided to spend the next day at the beach.

It was a rare lovely day and he spent most of it walking idly down the shoreline, collecting small shells and interesting pebbles. The ocean smelt like salt and fish. This whole town had a fishy feel but Magnus didn't mind. It was such a refreshing change from the old urine smell of New York or the stale air of London. Magnus owned homes in both locations but usually spent most of his time when not on tour in London, as that was where his friends Will and Tessa lived with their two kids, James and Lucie. Magnus always made a point to bring exotic gifts for his godchildren when he visited. Tessa was originally from the US but she had moved after she got married. William, though he always went by Will, was born and raised in Wales. He'd moved to London for work before he met Tessa, who had come to London to visit her brother. In New York, Magnus had his good friend Caterina who was a trauma surgeon and thus very busy. Magnus also owned a small apartment in Paris, but he almost never used it and rented it out much of the time.

He wiggled his toes in the soft sand and smiled, looking out over the horizon. Magnus was so glad he'd done this. With each crash of the waves, like the beat of a heart, Magnus could feel the stress of his life fading away. He was in no hurry to leave; it had only been four days, after all. That was hardly an extended vacation.

The beach was so peaceful and the horizon seemed to go on forever. It was so refreshing to be truly alone. No managers or bodyguards watching his every move and no camera or press. Magnus wished he had one person here with him to talk to, but he knew Catarina was far too busy and definitely unwilling to fly from New York to Tofino just to see him. If Magnus wasn't currently hiding from his manager he thought Ragnor was the most likely to join him. The determined bachelor lived in London but went with Mangus on every tour. This was greatly in part to the fact they'd been friends long before Ragnor had been Magnus's manager. Before Magnus's music became popular, Ragnor had been the one who had always believed in him. Tessa and Will he knew would have dropped everything to join him, before they had kids. Now they were far too busy. Maybe Clary, Magnus thought. His make up artist was always a pleasure to spend time with, though he was sure in this case inviting her to join him would result in Ragnor and company figuring out where he was. That was not worth the slight need Magnus had for company. Plenty of time to be overwhelmed with people later when he eventually had to go back home.

He thought again about turning his phone back on to check his messages. Magnus had kept his phone off ever since boarding the plane four days ago and was dreading the amount of missed calls and texts he would have. If he was honest with himself, it was probably time to go home but if he went home now he would never get to know Alec better. Magnus wanted to know Alec better and it wasn't just because the man was drop dead gorgeous. Alec's shy blush had touched Magnus's heart.

Magnus saw a vender and realized how hungry he was, but when he approached it, he was seized with a sudden idea.

"Excuse me," Magnus said. "But do you happen to know where Alec, who works at Lightwood Boards, lives?" It was such a small town after all and in movies people always knew everyone in small towns. It was worth a shot.

"You mean Alec Lightwood?" the vendor asked.

"Yes," Magnus said while mentally kicking himself for not realizing the name of the store was also Alec's surname.

"I think he and that friend of his from the shop rent a townhouse," the vendor replied. "But I couldn't tell you where."

"Well thanks anyway," Magnus said before ordering his lunch and paying the man in cash. So that hadn't worked but at least Magnus knew Alec's last name now. He wondered if Alec was short for something.

Magnus spent the afternoon alone with his thoughts while he slowly ate his lunch and walked down the beach. He returned to the hotel in the evening, surprised by how much he had enjoyed the beach. Once he reached the hotel, the lady at the front desk waved him over urgently.

"Sir," she said. "Your credit card has been cancelled. Do you have another?"

Magnus thought about this. He did have a few more credit cards with him but they all had his name attached to them. He bet this was Ragnor's doing. Ragnor must have found out Magnus was using his marked credit card to pay for things so he'd cancelled it in the hopes Magnus would use another one that might allow Ragnor to track him. Magnus still had a little cash left from what he'd packed from Toronto but if he tried to take out more he'd end up giving away his location. Stupid accounts all linked to work. If he had planned this better he would have transferred money to a private account before he'd left. Oh well, shoulda, woulda coulda…. didn't.

Magnus checked out of his hotel, packed up the few things he had brought and then relocated to the Schooner Motel. At about $80 a night Magnus's funds would last much longer here. The room wasn't as nice but there was technically nothing wrong with it.

Magnus paced up and down his new, much smaller motel room while trying to come up with a plan. He needed an excuse to see Alec and he needed a small income to keep him going while he was here.

The answer came to him in a flash.

Magnus congratulated himself on his excellent idea and quickly left the motel. As he had suspected there was a new face behind the counter when he entered 'Lightwood Boards.' The woman was tall and rather similar in appearance to Izzy which told Magnus this was Alec's mother.

Just like before, as soon as he entered the shop he was greeted at with a smile. Magnus returned the smile as he walked up to talk to her.

"I love your shop," Magnus told her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I think I met your children here the other day," Magnus said. "When I came in to buy a bathing suit. Alec and Izzy."

"Alexander and Isabelle," the woman corrected. "Why they don't like their full names is beyond me." She smiled kindly and Magnus tried to keep the wicked grin off his face. Alexander was a much sexier name than Alec.

"They were lovely either way," Magnus said.

"They can be when they want to," the woman said.

"I'm Magnus," he introduced himself.

"Maryse," the woman replied. "My husband and I own this shop."

"And do you do very well for yourself here?" Magnus asked casually. "I just arrived in town and have noticed quite a few surf stores. How do you stay ahead of the competition?"

"We do the best we can," Maryse replied. "But it gets tough during the slow tourist months."

"Have you considered maybe improving your sales by changing your strategy?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I am not going to be here long," Magnus said. "But while I am here I'd love to help out a family store like this one."

"How could you help?" Maryse asked kindly and Magnus found it refreshing her first question wasn't 'what's in it for you' like what would have been the case had he approached anyone like this in any big city. Magnus had never spent so much time in a small town before but he had to admit it had its perks.

"Teaching your staff aka your lovely children more about sales and marketing."

"Do you know a lot on the subject?" she inquired.

"I know enough," Magnus said, with a smile. He'd spent enough time with his advertising and marketing staff that he believed he would be of use to a small outlet like this.

"We wouldn't be able to pay you much," Maryse said. "In fact unless you bring in a lot of new sales we won't be able to pay you anything."

"How about I work on commission," Magnus suggested. "That way if I don't improve your sales you won't lose anything."

"Oh that could work," Maryse said. "Thank you."

"Great!" Magnus said beaming.

"Oh I didn't catch your full name," Maryse said smiling. Magnus did some very quick thinking after all he couldn't just not give her a surname. She was his employer now, and she would need his name in order to write him a check. Magnus gave her the first common name that popped into his head.

"Happy to have you on board, Magnus" Maryse told him. "How about you start Monday? Isabelle is opening and can let you in but Alexander will be taking over for her when he gets in at ten.

"That sounds perfect," Magnus replied. He'd rather liked Izzy and it would be great to get a chance to talk to her before he got to see Alec again. Magnus left the shop feeling like this plan was rather perfect.

When Monday came around, Magnus arrived early at the shop dressed in plain but formal clothes. He had taken note of what Jace, Izzy and Alec had been wearing while working and tried to mimic it with the small percentage of his wardrobe that he had brought with him.

"Hello again," Izzy said, beaming at him as she approached. She was holding the key. "Mom said you would be joining me this morning. It's Magnus right?"

"Isabelle right?" Magnus replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Mom would," Izzy said as she opened the shop door.

"Your full name is lovely," Magnus replied as they both walked into the shop and Izzy turned on the lights.

"If you want to stay on Alec's good side best to call him Alec," Izzy said with a grin. "He doesn't like his full name."

"Such a shame," Magnus sighed. "I love the way the name Alexander rolls of the tongue." Magnus rolled his r's when he spoke and Izzy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really aren't from around here, huh?" Izzy said with a slight chuckle. "Mom said you want to help increase our sales?"

"That's the plan," Magnus chirped. "But first… tell me more about Alec."

"Did you get this job just to flirt with my brother?" Izzy accused him.

Magnus couldn't keep the grin off his face as he replied, not even trying to be subtle about it. "Oh have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are relentless," she laughed.

"And you are rather please by this fact," Magnus winked at her. "If I am not mistaken."

"To get through Alec's goody-two-shoes attitude you are going to need all the determination." Magnus laughed but make note of the observation. He would try a different tactic next time he saw Alexander.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but this one really didn't need to be longer. Next chapter is already finished though so won't be long until the next update!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chaper 4:_

 _"We weren't even hiring!" Alec whined. "Jace, Izzy and I have it in hand."_

 _"Ah but I can sell anything to anyone," Magnus replied. "Promise."_

 _"Don't you mean sell yourself," Alec muttered under his breath but he was glad no one hear him. It was a rude thing to say but this guy was just so over the top!_

 _"He can!" Izzy said appearing from the back room suddenly. "Come on give him a chance. We've had a wonderful morning together. He's fabulous."_

 _"And your sister is just darling!" Magnus exclaimed blowing her a kiss._

 _"Mom says you have to train him," Izzy said as she moved past him toward the door. "Have fun." She winked at him and Alec groaned._


	4. Surrender

Alec enjoyed every moment of the weekend but his favourite part was the lack of humiliation. That guy, alright, that totally hot guy, had been so determined to flirt with him! It was unnerving and embarrassing and, even worse, his sister and Jace had done nothing but encourage the idiot!

Alec tried to think of anything besides the abs of Mr. Flirts-a-lot. Alec had never before met someone who was willing to be on display like that. He was dreading going into work on Monday since he figured the crazy tourist would be back again. And sure enough, when Alec walked in he was there. Alec groaned, wondering if he could just leave and ask Jace to cover his shift - the guy did owe him after all - when Alec noticed the guy was standing behind the counter. Oh great! Now he was trying to get on Alec's nerves in whole new ways. Standing around half naked wasn't enough; not for this guy, no he wanted to pretend he worked here.

"Alec!" the guy called, grinning. He was dressed in simple clothes today but Alec was just grateful he was dressed at all.

"You again!" Alec groaned. "Get out from behind the counter!"

"No can do," the guy said. "I work here now."

"You what!"

"Your mother is a charming lady," the guy continued. Alec wished he hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

"Oh god!" Alec groaned. "My mother hired you."

"Yep," the man was grinning ear to ear as if today was the best day of his life. Alec had no idea what to make of it.

"We weren't even hiring!" Alec whined. "Jace, Izzy and I have it in hand."

"Ah but I can sell anything to anyone," the guy replied. "Promise."

"Don't you mean sell yourself," Alec muttered under his breath but he was glad no one heard him. It was a rude thing to say but this guy was just so over the top!

"He can!" Izzy said, appearing from the back room suddenly. "Come on, give him a chance. We've had a wonderful morning together. He's fabulous."

"And your sister is just a darling!" he exclaimed, blowing her a kiss.

"Mom says you have to train him," Izzy said as she moved past him toward the door. "Have fun." She winked at them and Alec groaned.

"Oh we shall," the man purred. Alec had no clue how he did that and he wished it didn't sound so hot. In fact Alec wished he was somewhere else right now. There couldn't possibly be anything genuine about this guy so how the hell had he convinced everyone he was for real?

"I'll show you how the cash register works, but only if you promise to keep your clothes on," Alec said pointedly.

"Were you that opposed to seeing my skin?" he asked silkily. Alec's felt a shiver run up his spine. Why was Alec always attracted to the wrong guys?

"Yes," Alec said stubbornly.

"Very well," the guy sighed. "If it bothers you so much I'll stop."

Alec looked up slightly surprised. "What? Really?"

"You are just so fun to tease," the guy said. "I couldn't resist but I shall do better if it really makes you so uncomfortable."

"Thanks," Alec said.

"I'm Magnus by the way," Magnus said. "And you were holding out on me."

"Huh?"

"Alec's short for Alexander," Magnus spoke his full name in such a way as to make Alec's heart skip a beat. He usually hated his full name but hearing this man say his name was definitely something else.

"Oh," Alec said absently trying to get his reactions in check before Magnus picked up on anything. "So mom told you."

"Yep," Magnus said, grinning. His grin made Alec think he hadn't fooled Magnus at all. Oh why did Alec have to be such an open book?

"So have you ever worked in a retail store before? Alec asked.

"I've worked in a drug store," Magnus replied.

"Okay, so similar concept but different products," Alec said as he started teaching Magnus the basics. Magnus was a quick study and soon had the cash register figured out. Next Alec showed him around the store to make sure Magnus could help a customer find anything they needed. Magnus didn't know much about surfing, so Alec gave him a crash course.

When a customer walked in Magnus insisted on greeting them. Alec watched; he knew who that customer was alright and there was no way Magnus was getting a sale. This lady came in every week and never bought anything; Magnus's inevitable failure with this customer would prove they didn't need any help. Then hopefully his mother would see reason and keep the staff just family. Alec watched Magnus interact with her. He made small talk and showed her a few displays. Alec thought nothing of it until the customer picked something up as if she had decided on a purchase. Alec didn't really believe his eyes until she came up to the till and paid.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked once the customer left.

"Sales are simple really," Magnus said, moving closer to Alec. "It's all about creating need and then fulfilling that need. Oh, and being charming helps too." He smiled and Alec's breathing quickened. He so needed to get a grip!

"You have got to teach me that!" Alec said to try and cover his initial reaction.

"I'll teach you whatever you want, Alexander," Magnus whispered. Hearing his full name being spoken by Magnus did involuntary things to Alec's body. Magnus was suddenly standing very close and Alec, taken completely off guard, felt his knees almost give out under Magnus's alluring tones.

"Right… well… okay then," Alec mumbled.

"I'm sorry if my, as you say, shameless flirting offended you," Magnus continued. "It's just that you're so beautiful, Alexander."

Alec lost track of his thoughts very quickly. His gaze was suddenly focused on Magnus's full lips. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Magnus wasn't his type… not that he'd dated enough to even know what his type was but it definitely wasn't Magnus.

"I-" Alec began but he had no idea where his sentence was going. His mind was quiet, and his eyes were focused on Magnus's mouth, almost against his will.

"May I kiss you?" Magnus whispered into his ear. Alec felt the heat rise in his face. He'd barely ever kissed anyone and he'd never felt like this before. Magnus wasn't even touching him but Alec's whole body was already reacting, his heart pounding, his ears ringing.

"Alright," Alec mumbled. They were alone in the store and Alec just couldn't say no. The new feelings coursing through him were too wonderful to ignore. Magnus's hand came up to rest on the nape of Alec's neck. He could feel Magnus's breath against his cheek and then their lips met. Magnus's mouth moved skillfully against his, and Alec's arms went up automatically to hold Magnus. Alec gasped as Magnus's tongue slid past his parted lips and began to explore Alec's mouth. Alec felt his stomach do a flip as he got used to the strange new feeling. Alec's hands were in Magnus's hair and he felt Magnus's hands on his lower back. Alec wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but when they pulled away Alec was breathless.

"Alec," Magnus said running his fingers slowly down the side of Alec's face. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Okay," Alec whispered. How could he say no now? Why would he want to? Just one dinner couldn't hurt.

"See Alexander," Magnus purred. "Sales are easy."

"Are you comparing me to surfing equipment?" Alec whispered. He was too enchanted to be offended at the moment, though there was a voice in his head saying this was something he should object to.

"Maybe," Magnus chuckled.

"I should really be annoyed with you right now," Alec said.

"Please don't be," Magnus whispered. "I know you are more important than surfing equipment."

What was this man trying to do to him? Alec had no idea what to say. He felt like he was in one of those movies his sister always tried to make him watch, where the girl was swept off her feet by some tall handsome stranger. But all the girls in those movies were so weak and annoying. Alec hated that he compared himself to them.

"I'm not a girl," Alec said firmly.

"I know," Magnus said, obviously confused but still playing along. "You wouldn't be half so beautiful if you were."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled. "Head went to a weird place."

"Oh please do tell." Magnus hadn't taken his hands off Alec since their kiss and Alec was suddenly feeling silly standing there with Magnus's arm around him. Alec took a step back, grateful Magnus didn't try and keep him there.

"I was thinking about a stupid movie," Alec said. "Nevermind."

"So where would you like to go to dinner tonight, Alexander?" Magnus purred. Alec tried to not let Magnus's tone affect him as he composed an answer.

"I don't recall saying I'll go out with you tonight," Alec reminded him.

"Oh I know," Magnus said. "Just being hopeful." He didn't move to wrap his arms around Alec, but Magnus ran one finger gently over the side of Alec's face instead, which made Alec shiver again. The heat was rising in his face as well.

"You know you are more beautiful when you blush, Alexander," Magnus whispered. Then the door chimed and Magnus turned to greet the customer, leaving Alec standing there starstruck.

Alec tried very hard not to think about Magnus's kiss or his gentle caress while he finished his shift. Magnus did most of the work anyway. Alec was amazed at how Magnus handled customers. It was like Magnus just knew how to please a crowd.

The doorbell chimed as the last customer left. Alec sighed in relief and sat in the single chair behind the counter.

"Oh come on," Magnus said grinning. "That was nothing. Just a few customers really."

"That was more customers than we had the whole weekend," Alec argued. "Are you magic?"

Magnus laughed lightly before he struck a pose that belonged more on a stage than behind the counter of a store.

"You're crazy," Alec told him. "You know that right."

"Crazy for you," Magnus replied quickly.

"And cheesy," Alec added. "Crazy and cheesy." Magnus was far from being insulted by this; he seemed thrilled.

"You, darling, are far too serious," Magnus told Alec as he held out his hand. Alec stared at the extended hand, unsure what to do with it. Magnus motioned again for Alec to take his hand and this time Alec did. The next thing Alec knew, one of Magnus's hands was on his waist and the fingers of the other were intertwined with Alec's own. Magnus started to lead Alec in a dance.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing," Magnus replied easily.

"There isn't any music," Alec reminded him. There usually was music but at the moment the radio was mercifully broken. Then suddenly Magnus was humming, the tune carried in the small store and Alec was speechless. Magnus's voice, even just humming, was beautiful. He projected the sound well and Alec no longer complained they had nothing to dance to.

Alec wasn't sure how long they danced. Magnus seemed very skilled at dancing and Alec was happy to be in Magnus's arms. He had never met anyone quite like Magnus before. Magnus seemed so exotic, so out of reach and yet here he was dancing with some nobody from a small town. Alec realized he had to be careful. He knew nothing about Magnus, after all. This guy could just be leading him on for kicks or who knows what. Besides if he was a tourist he was likely to be leaving town soon anyway.

"Is something the matter, Alexander?" Magnus asked, stopping their dancing.

"Alec," he corrected.

"If you insist," Magnus said. He was watching Alec's expression intently, but Alec didn't want to voice his thoughts.

"It's lunch time," Alec said, though it was rather late for lunch. The customers had kept them busy past Alec's usual lunch break. "Did you pack something to eat?"

"Not so much," Magnus replied though he continued to study Alec's expression. Alec turned away, heading to the lunchroom but feeling Magnus's hand on his shoulder he turned.

"Please tell me what is bothering you, Alec," Magnus tried again. Alec wasn't quite sure what to say. Voicing his fears unnerved him, but remaining silent seemed unwise with Magnus being so observant.

"We just met," Alec said trying to only voice his smallest concern to resolve the situation. "I don't really know anything about you."

"What would you like to know?" Magnus asked.

"Anything," Alec said. "Why are you here in Tofino? You don't even surf."

"I am on vacation," Magnus answered.

"Why get a job if you are on vacation?" Alec asked. "And why here of all places?"

"Well, that's a funny story really," Magnus said. "How about I tell you over lunch? My treat?"

"We can't leave the store," Alec said.

"Both of us can't leave the store," Magnus corrected. "How about you tell me where to go and I go pick us up something."

"I packed lunch," Alec said stubbornly.

"Don't like to be spoiled huh?" Magnus observed in a teasing tone. "Noted."

"I think mom has plenty of food in the back," Alec said. This time he turned and Magnus let him go collect his lunch. Alec found a second lunch next to his with Magnus's name on it. The note was in his mother's handwriting and there was a post script thanking Alec for training the new hire. Alec returned to the front counter and handed Magnus his lunch.

"For me?" Magnus asked, obviously surprised.

"From my mother," Alec said.

"Well isn't that kind of her," Magnus said, beaming at his lunch like it was a diamond or something.

"It's just a sandwich," Alec said.

"It's a very thoughtful sandwich," Magnus countered.

"That's mom for you," Alec said with a sigh as he started eating his roast beef on whole grain with lettuce. Magnus started eating as well.

"You are lucky to have such a mother," Magnus said and it made Alec wonder about Magnus's family, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. After a moment of them silently eating, curiosity got the better of him.

"What about your mother?" Alec asked.

"Oh she was never much of a cook," Magnus said. "Though she ordered mean chinese take out." He laughed but there was a pain to his laughter that made Alec wonder if maybe this wasn't a good lunch topic.

"So," Alec started. "You said you'd tell me why Tofino?"

"I've never been to a small town before," Magnus said. "And I decided for this vacation I wanted to be somewhere homey. I asked the lady at the airport and she suggested here."

"Really?" Alec said. "That's it."

"I said it was a funny story not a long one," Magnus replied.

"Okay, but why get a job if you are on vacation?" Alec asked.

"Why not?" Magnus replied.

"Isn't the point of a vacation to not work?"

"Depends on the reason for the vacation and the type of work," Magnus replied. "My job is very different than this. This is fun!"

"But if you don't surf there really isn't a lot to do here," Alec said. He still wasn't clear why Magnus was here.

"I disagree," Magnus argued. "Your art gallery was lovely."

"How long have you been here?" Alec asked.

"Just under a week," Magnus replied.

"Aren't vacations usually only a week or so," Alec said. He was surprised how much he didn't like that idea. "Won't you have to leave soon and therefore getting a job would be pointless."

"The length of my vacation is yet to be determined," Magnus replied.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Alec asked laughing. Magnus chuckled along with him before answering.

"Oh I am irreplaceable at work," Magnus said with a grin. "So I can get away with a lot."

"No kidding," Alec said shaking his head. This guy was very strange indeed.

"So tell me about you," Magnus told him.

"Nothing to tell really," Alec replied.

"Oh come on there must be something," Magnus tried again.

"Well you know where I work," Alec said. "And I live with Jace, but I don't live far enough away to keep my parents from showing up any time they want just to annoy me." Alec shrugged. "Nothing special about me."

"I disagree," Magnus purred and again Alec wondered how Magnus could put a purr into his voice. "You seem special to me."

"Oh come on!" Alec said. "You must be from some big city right? Somewhere with way more people than here. You seem like someone who's seen the world. I have never left the town I was born in."

"I have lived in London, New York and Paris," Magnus said softly. "I have indeed, as you say, seen the world, but I have never met anyone like you before."

Alec didn't know what to think or feel. Was this really happening? Some tall handsome stranger appearing out of nowhere to make Alec feel special after feeling mediocre all his life? Things like this didn't just happen.

"I'm nothing special," Alec repeated, unable to believe what Magnus was saying.

"Shall I tell you why you are wrong?" Magnus whispered. Alec gulped, unable to not be turned on by Magnus's silky voice. "You have the most honest expression I have ever seen. You look after the people in your life, covering shifts for your lazy friend. You blush at the slightest provocation. You have pulled me in." Magnus was close to Alec, as if actually reeled in on a fishing line. He leaned forward as if to kiss Alec again. Alec's heart thudded loudly in his chest while he stared, his eyes wide.

Magnus chuckled as he leant back. "See what I mean," he whispered. "You have no idea how refreshing it is to meet someone so without guile. There isn't a lie on your face, Alexander."

"If not being a compulsive liar is all it takes," Alec laughed, trying not be flustered by Magnus's words and failing miserably. "Then I can't believe you haven't met someone before me."

"Oh you'd be amazed how many liars there are out there," Magnus said.

"Would I?" Alec replied but he wasn't paying attention to what he said. Magnus was moving closer to him again and this time Alec was determined to kiss him. Sure Magnus could be leading him on and sure Alec knew basically nothing about Magnus, but Alec couldn't fight the feelings Magnus created in him.

"Should I ask permission every time I want to kiss you?" Magnus whispered. Alec rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Magnus's. This time, Magnus pressed Alec up against the counter, seemingly spurred on by Alec's enthusiasm. Alec forgot he was at work. He forgot everything except Magnus's long lean body pressed against him. Magnus soon moved from Alec's lips to kiss his neck and Alec took the chance to take a few deep breaths. His hands were eagerly running over Magnus's body while Magnus was doing the same to him. Just as Alec felt Magnus's hand sneak under his shirt the door chime rang, effectively pulling Alec back to his senses.

Alec and Magnus separated quickly as if sudden repellant forces were acting upon them. Standing feet apart they both turned to face the new arrival.

"When I said give him a chance," Izzy said standing in the doorway. "I didn't quite have this in mind." Alec blushed so deeply he was sure he resembled a cherry.

"Izzy!" Alec whined. "Why are you back?"

"Your shift is over silly," Izzy told him. "I'm working a split shift today, remember?"

"Oh right," Alec said. "Why did you let mom give you such a horrible shift?"

"So I could have the afternoon off to get my hair done," Izzy said with a grin and it was only then Alec noticed his sister's hair.

"Looks nice," Alec told her.

"Like you even noticed it before I mentioned something," Izzy scoffed.

"The new highlights look lovely when the sun shines on them," Magnus told her. "And I love the shorter cut. Very cute."

"Thank you, Magnus," Izzy said pointedly looking at Magnus rather than Alec.

"Magnus is just weirdly observant," Alec said.

"And you are just weirdly unfashionable for a gay man," Izzy sighed. "Why must you keep wearing those sweaters with holes!"

"He wears sweaters with holes?" Magnus asked, obviously amused. Alec did not like where this conversation was going.

"Of course! You have only seen Alec in his nice work clothes," Izzy said. "After work he's a slob."

"I am not!" Alec argued. "Just because I wear nothing but black doesn't mean I'm a slob."

"Oh whatever Alec," Izzy said, ignoring him like she always did. "Shoo both of you! This is my shop till closing."

"Oh excellent!" Magnus said before he turned to Alec. "Dinner?"

"Ohh!" Izzy squealed. "You boys have a date!"

Alec groaned but grabbed his raincoat and made to leave. At the moment he didn't care much if Magnus followed or not. Alec left the shop and stood in the rain, feeling like it reflected his mood perfectly. He was actually surprised when Magnus appeared beside him, also in a rain coat.

"Where would you like to eat?" Magnus asked.

"Sorry about my sister," Alec mumbled while looking down at the ground. The bubble of work seemed like the only place Magnus could be. It was strange that Magnus was still here with him now that work was over.

"I rather enjoy your sister's antics," Magnus replied. "And now I know more about you."

"Oh great," Alec said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted you to know. My horrible fashion sense."

"Darling," Magnus replied, placing his hand under Alec's chin to make Alec look at him instead of at the ground. "I have more than enough fashion sense for the both of us. Promise." Alec couldn't help but smile. "So now where would you like to go to get dinner?"

* * *

 **^_^ You guys excited for the next chapter? First Alec POV of this story! Woot!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chapter 5:_

 _"Okay so," the waitress began. "Water for Alec but what would you like?" Magnus looked for a nametag on her uniform but couldn't find one. He suspected that the whole town probably knew her name. Small towns were strange indeed._

 _"What if Alec doesn't want water," Magnus replied. "You didn't even ask him." Alec laughed as he looked over the menu. The waitress was smiling too and Magnus felt like the butt of a joke._

 _"He isn't from around here is he?" the waitress asked Alec._

 _"Nope," Alec replied quickly. "Karla, I think he's from a whole other planet."_


	5. Smitten

Today went better than Magnus had dared to dream. It turned out all Magnus had to do to get Alec to let his guard down was tone down the flirting and be a little more genuine, which suited Magnus just fine. Kissing Alec was far better than flirting with him, though Magnus had enjoyed the flirting rather a lot.

Magnus was currently across from Alexander. They had been seated near the window, which provided them with quite a lovely view of the ocean, the sun reflecting off the gentle waves. The atmosphere of the restaurant was rather cosy. The smell of the salty sea air was less prominent inside, but every now and then when the door was swung wide open they could catch a hint of it on the breeze. Aside from that, the smell of delicious food filled the air. Magnus wasn't surprised this was one of Alec's favourite places to eat.

"It is beautiful here," Magnus said. The booth they were seated in was a light blue with a hint of green. Magnus suspected this colour palette was chosen to mimic the colour of the ocean. There was a bouquet of white and pink flowers on the table, and they rested on a bed of small shells in the bottom of the vase.. The long stems impeded his view as he gazed at Alec.

"It's just the ocean," Alec disagreed with a shrug.

"That is because you see it everyday," Magnus argued as he moved the vase just a few inches closer to the window in order to see Alexander more clearly. The sunlight coming in through the window was hitting Alec's face just right, making his eyes somehow more beautiful as the gentle sun rays cause the darker blue to sparkle.

"Everything here is about the ocean," Alec groaned as he pointed to the decorative swordfish on the wall above their heads.

"True," Magnus chuckled. "Even the booth seems rather fishy."

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that pun I could quit my day job," Alec scoffed.

"Don't like puns?" Magnus teased him.

"Come up with some I haven't heard before and we'll talk," Alec replied. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. Apart from Magnus's soft laughter only the chatting of other people and the clinking of dishes could be heard. Despite being in a public restaurant, Magnus had quite some privacy with Alexander. Their booth was tucked into a corner, away from the other diners. The background of the restaurant in no way discouraged conversation, but rather encouraged it. Magnus was happy about this; he wanted to talk with Alexander.

"Alexander," Magnus spoke softly. "What do you like to do when you aren't working?"

"Not much," Alec said, with a shrug. Magnus was not giving up so easily but just then a waitress appeared to take their drink order. She looked to be in her early twenties, and had natural looking brown wavy hair with red highlights. She wore glasses that framed her heart shaped face. Her hair was long, and pulled back in a ponytail that reached her shoulder blades. She was rather beautiful, but she doesn't hold a candle to Alec. Green eyes were never as glorious as blue in Magnus's opinion.

"Okay so," the waitress began. "Water for Alec but what would you like?" Magnus looked for a nametag on her uniform but couldn't find one. He suspected that the whole town probably knew her name. Small towns were strange indeed.

"What if Alec doesn't want water," Magnus replied. "You didn't even ask him." Alec laughed as he looked over the menu. The waitress was smiling too and Magnus felt like the butt of a joke.

"He isn't from around here is he?" the waitress asked Alec.

"Nope," Alec replied quickly. "Karla, I think he's from a whole other planet."

"Alexander," Magnus whined. "Live a little, they have milkshakes!"

"Wait a minute! You let him him call you Alexander?" the waitress, whose name seemed to be Karla, asked Alec in awe.

"Not so much let," Alec replied.

"Do you know everyone in this town so well?" Magnus whined.

"Nah," Alec said. "Karla used to go out with Jace."

"Small towns are weird," Magnus commented as he hid behind his menu. "Have you decided what you want to eat?" Magnus tried to changed the topic.

"Oh right," Alec said, quickly picking up his menu.

"Oh does Karla not know your meal order as well?" Magnus teased.

"Alec has yet to order the same thing twice here," Karla explained.

"This restaurant is just around the corner from your job," Magnus said, disbelieving. "And you don't come here often enough to order the same thing twice?"

"Nope," Alec said with a grin.

"That's crazy," Magnus replied, shaking his head.

"I pack lunches," Alec said. "Eating out all the time is crazy."

"If I had to feed myself I'd starve," Magnus chuckled.

"Eating out is expensive," Alec argued.

"True," Magnus said. "But it just tastes so much better." Alec laughed, seemingly unable to disagree with his flawless argument.

"You guys are adorable," Karla giggled. Alec rolled his eyes.

"No we aren't," Alec said quickly.

"Thank you, Karla," Magnus chimed in. "Fish and Chips please."

"Oh what the heck," Alec said with a sigh. "Same for me."

"But you've had those before," Karla teased him.

"There is a first time for everything," came Alec's cliche reply. Karla laughed at him a little then collected their menus and left.

"Alone at last," Magnus sighed.

"Karla's alright," Alec smiled. "She was good for Jace. Longest he'd ever stuck with one girlfriend."

"Enough about everyone else," Magnus said. "I want to know about you, Alec. What do you do for fun?"

"Not much," Alec repeated, which caused Magnus to give him a disbelieving look. "Surf?" Alec added cautiously. From his tone and awkward body language Magnus decided either Alec really believed his life was this boring or he wasn't big on sharing his hobby.

"That does explain your excellent physique," Magnus purred and was happy to see Alec blush. "But I want to know what you are passionate about."

"Well, what are you passionate about?" Alec threw his question back at him.

"Music," Magnus replied quickly.

"Do you play an instrument?" Alec asked.

"I sing," Magnus said. "Though I know a little guitar and piano as well."

"I thought maybe you sang," Alec confessed.

"How?" Magnus asked. He couldn't recall saying such a thing. He had been careful with his answers today; he never outright lied, but he also never exposed the whole truth. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to Alec, quite the opposite. It felt wrong not to tell Alec about his fame and current in-hiding status but he wanted this new start with Alec to be unbiased. He was determined not to lie about anything else, but he decided he would wait a little longer to explain a few things. Magnus felt like his fame and fortune had ruined all his previous relationships before they had even started, and he wanted to try and explore his feelings for Alexander without millions of fans added to the mix. Magnus wanted Alec to care about him without knowing how many hit singles he had.

"When you were humming earlier," Alec explained. "You sounded good. I figured you were… you know... musical."

"You are very observant Alexander," Magnus replied with a smile. "Your turn."

Alec seemed to squire with the idea of sharing his passion. His gaze shifted to look out the window, and then he focused on his hands. Magnus was just about to give Alec a gentle reminder that he was waiting for an answer when Karla returned to serve them their drinks.

She didn't say anything this time, but for a moment she was staring at Magnus with the strangest expression on her face. Magnus couldn't help but worry she had recognized him despite his lack of make up and casual clothes.

"That was weird," Alec remarked casually as Karla left. "She was staring at you, I think."

"Nonsense," Magnus teased. "You are just trying to distract me so you don't have to tell me your secret passion." Though he knew Alec had been right, he was hoping Karla wasn't about to out him.

"No, she definitely stared at you," Alec said again turning in his chair to look behind him. "And yep she is still staring at us."

And Magnus just knew Karla had indeed recognized him. She must have seen his music videos or something. At least Karla had the tact not to freak out like the woman at the airport.

"But I am looking at you," Magnus told Alexander softly, adding a purr to his voice. Alec turned back around, blushing slightly. "Will you tell me?"

"She wouldn't make a move on you," Alec muttered ignoring Magnus's question. "I don't think."

Magnus relaxed. Jealous Alec was adorable and as long as Karla didn't tell anyone it didn't really matter. Plus, he didn't even know for sure if Karla had recognized him or not.

"Please, Alec," Magnus said gently. Alec slowly turned around. He looked at Magnus for a moment before his gaze shifted back to his hands.

"I sometimes…. write… but not well." Alec's voice was so quiet Magnus was barely able to hear him.

"Oh that's exciting!" Magnus said with so much enthusiasm Alec jumped a little. When the startled expression on his face faded, Alec smiled.

"Most people think it's a lame, useless hobby," Alec mumbled.

"Oh heaven no!" Magnus exclaimed. "I wish I could write." Alec tilted his head as if asking what Magnus meant.

"Song lyrics," Magnus explained. "Whenever I try, they never turns out the way I want them to." Magnus paused, and when Alec didn't speak he added. "So can I read something you've written?"

"No," Alec said quickly shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Too embarrassing," Alec mumbled.

"Will you at least tell me what you write?"

"Poetry," Alec mumbled looking down at this hands, clearly nervous. Magnus leaned forward, reaching out his hand to hold Alec's chin, gently encouraging Alec to look up at him.

"If I could write sonnets," Magnus whispered. "I would write them about your eyes." Alec looked down again, hiding his blush. Magnus didn't force the issue, instead he moved his hand to cup Alec's cheek. Magnus loved the feel of Alec's skin, so soft and warm. Alec leaned into Magnus's hand, his eyes closed.

"How do you do that?" Alec mumbled.

"Do what, darling?" Magnus purred. Alec opened his eyes and looked up, his gaze fixed on Magnus who found himself stunned into silence. Alexander's face was so expressive. Alec was nervous and flattered though he was uncomfortable with how much Magnus's tone and words affected him. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Alec leaned into Magnus's touch and kissed Magnus's hand. The small movement melted his heart. He wanted to get to know Alexander better, but he had not expected this.

"Make me forget how to speak," Alec mumbled.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus purred, stroking Alec's face gently with his thumbs. "If you want I could make you forget your own name." He couldn't resist saying this, though he wasn't surprised when it caused Alec's blush to reappear in all its glory. Alexander was so beautifully honest and Magnus just wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him. However, Magnus sensed kissing Alec right now wasn't the best idea so he sat back in his chair, trying to get his pulse to slow.

"So when you aren't on vacation flirting with random guys you meet at surfing shops," Alec started but Magnus interrupted him.

"Random!" Magnus objected to Alec's choice of words. Alec gave him a look as if to remind Magnus how accidental their meeting bad been.

"Oh all right," Magnus conceded. "But it was only random that I entered your store not that I singled you out."

"If you say so," Alec disagreed.

"I do say so," Magnus replied stubbornly. "Your eyes alone would have pulled me in."

"Where do you live when you aren't on vacation?" Alec asked clearly changing the topic from how gorgeous he was.

"I spend a great deal of time in London with my friends Will and Tessa," Magnus answered. "And sometimes I'm in New York. My friend Catarina works there."

"You must travel a lot," Alec replied.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to always be in one place."

Just then Karla arrived, a plate of fish and chips in each hand. She set them down on the table and told them to enjoy. This time she didn't stare at Magnus, but left quickly with a smile. Magnus, realizing suddenly how hungry he was, dug in, and Alec followed suit.

Magnus knew this vacation had already lasted too long – Ragnor might actually kill him if Ragnor ever found him – but the more time he spent with Alec, the more time with him Magnus craved. Maybe yesterday he could have been able to pack his suitcase and go home, but not now. Somehow during the span of one day, Alec had captivated him. Maybe there was a way? He could call Ragnor and explain he just needed to stay here a little longer? He could explain to Alec why he'd run off and Alec would maybe be willing travel the world with him? Maybe they could have a future together instead of just a fleeting moment.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head, coming out of his daze. "Hello?"

"What did you say?" Magnus asked, tilting his head.

"Spacing out?" Alec teased.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled. "Just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you," Magnus said. Again this wasn't a lie but it wasn't the only thing he'd been thinking about. Magnus wondered if maybe his silly plan was stupid. Maybe he could get out his phone now, google himself and let Alec decide whether to stay or to run before they got more deeply involved. Magnus knew it was what he should do, but he was scared. Alec didn't seem the type who wanted to be in the spotlight, and now Magnus knew Alec better, he thought learning who Magnus was might drive him away.

"Ignoring me to think about me," Alec mused. "That I haven't heard before."

"I never said I was perfect," Magnus reminded him.

"That is the first humble thing I have ever heard you say," Alec said with a smile.

"There is a difference between being comfortable enough with my body to flirt with you half naked and thinking I am perfect," Magnus argued. Alec laughed, a pleasant sound that made Magnus smile. "So what were you saying before I so rudely turned out?"

"Why do you travel so much?" Alec asked.

"For work mostly," Magnus said. "But I also just like to travel."

"I can't imagine moving around that much," Alec said. "Don't you ever want to settle down?"

"Sometimes," Magnus said. "But I have never met someone worth settling down for."

"Would that make such a difference?" Alec asked.

"It would," Magnus replied. Alec was gazing at him and Magnus found himself lost in the depths of Alec's blue eyes. The light from the window was reflecting off them differently now, as the sun was lower in the sky. Magnus felt he could have gazed at the darker coloured specks dancing around in his irises until the sun set.

"Can I get you boys anything for dessert?" Karla asked as she reappeared. "Or is Alec the dessert?" She chuckled and Alec turned bright red again.

"Karla!" Alec groaned.

"What?" Karla replied. "Come on! You do see the way he's looking at you, right?" It was true, Magnus hadn't moved his gaze from Alec, not even since Karla had shown up.

"Would you like something Alexander?" Magnus purred. Alec's gaze was shifted back and forth from Magnus to Karla.

"No, I'm fine," Alec muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Magnus inquired. Without turning his gaze away from Alec to look at Karla, Magnus ordered a piece of chocolate cake and two forks.

"And that's everything?" Karla checked. Magnus nodded, still lost in Alec's eyes.

"Two forks?" Alec asked when Karla was gone.

"In case you change your mind," Magnus replied. Alec didn't answer and Magnus found his hand reaching out again to take Alec's hand where it rested on the table. Alec let him. They sat like that, holding hands without speaking until dessert arrived. Despite the simplicity of the act Magnus loved the feeling of holding Alec's hand.

The chocolate cake drizzled with chocolate sauce looked rather divine as it was set on the table. A small decorative wafer in a diamond shape sat atop the cake, with a few sliced strawberries.

Magnus let go of Alec's hand. Picking up his fork, he slowly cut off a piece cake and put it in his mouth, pulling the fork out slowly making sure there wasn't a single drop of chocolate sauce left on the fork. Alec licked his lips. Magnus slowly brought a second forkful of cake seductively to his mouth as his eyes remained fixed on Alec. When Alec licked his lips a second time, his mouth remained slightly open and Magnus took the opportunity to position the third mouthful of cake in front of Alec's mouth. Alec moved forward and took Magnus's fork into his mouth, causing Magnus to moan just a little. Slowly Alec pulled back, leaving the fork clean.

"Mmmm," Alec sighed as he ate the cake.

"Good, isn't it?" Magnus grinned. He picked up the second fork and held it out to his date. Alec gave in, taking the fork and diving into dessert. Magnus couldn't keep a grin off his face as he did likewise. Suffice it to say the cake did not last long.

"Should we get a second piece?" Magnus asked Alec as they both set down their forks on the clean plate. There wasn't even a crumb left; it had been so long since Magnus had indulged in chocolate cake, or any type of cake really.

"Oh no!" Alec replied quickly.

"One can never have enough chocolate cake," Magnus appealed.

"Yes one definitely can," Alec argued and Magnus gave in. He really didn't need the cake after all.

"What would you like to do next?" Magnus purred, not wanting his evening with Alec to end.

"Well, I agreed to dinner," Alec said. "And dinner is over."

"Is that a hint?" Magnus replied. "Are you sick of my company?"

"I just don't know what this is," Alec said, seriously. All the teasing and flirting of the evening suddenly vanishing with Alec's solemn tone. "We're technically working together, but I have the feeling you are not going to be here for long."

"I don't know how long I will be here," Magnus said. "But that doesn't mean we can't matter. As you said, I travel a lot so I could easily be back here again someday. Can't we just enjoy the moment without worrying about the future?"

"I am not sure if I can do that," Alec said softly. "I like you, Magnus, I do. But I don't know much about you."

"I am not trying to keep secrets from you, Alexander," Magnus said. "What do you want to know?"

"Your mother," Alec said slowly. "You seemed reluctant to talk about her before."

"My mother was wonderful," Magnus began. "She raised me on her own; my dad left before I was born. She got sick when I was in high school but she never told me how sick until after I graduated. She died soon after."

"I'm sorry," Alec said, his hand moving forward to hold Magnus's hand. Magnus held Alec's hand tightly, enjoying the comfort it offered. Magnus was touched by Alec's obvious concern. In the years he'd been with Camille, she had never showed him even half the affection Alec had in the space of a day. Magnus wasn't sure what feelings were growing in his chest but he knew they were only there because of Alexander.

"It's just most people don't care to know about stuff like this," Magnus explained. "But if you want to know I will tell you."

"Thank you," Alec replied, with a squeeze of Magnus's hand.

"Can I see you again?" Magnus asked.

"If you are going to be here for a while," Alec said with a smile. "Then maybe you should learn how to surf?"

"With you as my teacher," Magnus said. "I would love that."

"Alright then," Alec said. "Tomorrow morning?"

"You don't have to work?"

"Nah," Alec smiled. "I'll get Jace to cover my shift." Magnus couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Seems fair," Magnus grinned at Alec. "But what about now?" Alec tilted his head as if asking what Magnus meant. "What should we do now?"

"There isn't much to do here," Alec reminded him.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Magnus asked.

"Well, since my car is still at the shop," Alec replied. "You could walk me back to work." Magnus quickly agreed to this and turned around to flag Karla down for the bill.

When she handed him the bill there was a slip of paper mixed in. Magnus read it while pretending to calculate the tips.

'I hardly recognized you without your make up Magnus Bane,' Karla's note read. 'Please be kind to Alec or celebrity or not I will find some way to punish you. Cheers, Karla'

Magnus couldn't help but smile. Maybe small towns weren't so bad. If a waitress in New York would have recognized him on a date, she would snap a million photos, sold them to the highest bidder and preceded to beg for autographs despite invading his privacy.

Magnus left a generous tip, stood up and offered his arm to Alec, who took it. Together they walked out of the restaurant, past photos of men carrying fish that were record breaking sizes. It was, of course, raining when they got outside but Alec didn't seem to mind. Despite spending so much time in England Magnus had never much cared for rain but here with Alec even the rain seemed wonderful. They walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, seeing the same shop windows they'd passed on their walk to the restaurant. It was a short walk and all too soon they stood in front of the familiar shop with its sign that read 'Lightwood Boards.'

"Good night, Magnus," Alec said, letting go of Magnus's arm and turning to face him. "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," Magnus responded. He leaned in, all the while watching Alec for signs this was a bad idea; however, he saw none. In fact, Alec moved closer and kissed him first. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Magnus ran a hand down the side of Alec's cheek. Alec closed his eyes and kissed Magnus's palm; Magnus's face broke into a genuine smile.

"When should I meet you for surfing lessons?" Magnus asked, his thumb gently caressing Alec's cheek again.

"That depends," Alec whispered, opening his eyes to smirk at Magnus. "Did you actually buy a bathing suit?"

"I did," Magnus defended himself, his hands falling back to his sides. "A boring pair of swimming shorts since the speedos were so offensive to you."

"In that case I'll meet you here around six," Alec replied. Magnus agreed, despite the fact that he hadn't woken up that early in years. Alec went back into the store, signaling the end of Magnus's first date with Alec.

Feeling slightly high, Magnus walked down the street. Everything was brighter, the street signs more vibrant, the air lighter. Had the world always been so full of hope? Magnus skipped through the rain, reminding himself of characters in his favourite musicals as he went.

"Singin' in the rain," Magnus sang out to the deserted street. "Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling. I'm happy again! I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face. I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain. And singin' just singin' in the rain."

It was risky to sing but Magnus couldn't help it. The warm rain pouring on his face and the light feeling in his heart was just begging him to sing. And this song, that had never before made sense, he could now suddenly understand with perfect clarity.

Out of lyrics Magnus hummed the last part of the song as he headed back to his motel. In his glee is must have gotten turned around since he found himself once in front of the shop where he had met Alec. He stopped to gaze at the sign while images of Alec flooded his mind. Alec's flustered expression while Magnus flirted with him in that speedo flashed through his mind. The look of honesty on his face as Alec looked back at Magnus during their date. Magnus promised himself then that he would tell Alec soon. Just as soon as he thought Alec would care enough to consider not running for the hills.

"You have the same look on your face that Alec did."

Magnus grinned as he looked down and saw Izzy. She was holding keys in her hands and Magnus suspected she had just locked up for the night.

"I shall take that as a good sign," Magnus beamed. "Good night, Isabelle."

Magnus skipped down the street this time paying attention to where he was going. If he was going to get up at the creak of dawn tomorrow and meet Alec, it was time to go to bed.

* * *

 **A big thank you to Darknesscoming for PMing me and reminding me to update this story! Nothing motivates a writer like reader enthusiasm!**

 **Also thanks to my beta Hewt for not only editing but helping me with some description. :)  
**

 **And last but not least Karla in this story is based off a friend of mine here on ff. Username: Allieanna. She has a Clace story if you guys are interested but mostly I am using her for her surfing knowledge! I have never surfed but I wanted the surfing in this story to be accurate so I asked her to help me and she agreed.**

 **Please review! After all reviewing is the only form of paying for this free entertainment right? Let's call leaving a review the cost of reading this chapter.**

 **Cheers! A needy writer.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chapter 6_

 _"That was way too good for a second attempt," Alec scolded him. "You have surfed before, haven't you?"_

 _"Nope, never surfed but I dance," Magnus replied. "Same principles really. Grace and balance."_

 _"You dance, you sing," Alec counted off on his fingers. "You travel the world and you are even the standard tall, dark and handsome. Plus you showed up out of nowhere to sweep me off my feet." Alec regarded him with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch."_

 _"I can't cook," Magnus said chuckling._

 _"Pfft," Alec waved his imperfection aside. "Neither can my sister."_


	6. Surfing

Magnus was awoken by his alarm clock knowing full well what time he'd set it for; nothing but Alexander could motivate Magnus to get up this early. After putting on his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, Magnus slowly found his way out of the hotel in a sleepy daze. Who in their right mind got up this early anyway?

Magnus stopped at a cafe and grabbed two coffees before continuing his walk to the surfshop. It was a rare, cloudless day and despite him only being half awake, Magnus was glad to see the sun.

When Magnus arrived at the shop Jace was unlocking the door. Jace looked about as tired as Magnus felt.

"This date better be freaking fantastic," Jace grumbled as he took one of the coffees out of Magnus's hands.

"That was for Alec," Magnus objected but Jace turned and glared at Magnus with more annoyance than Magnus thought he deserved.

"I am covering Alec's opening shift," Jace complained. "I am keeping the coffee. Deal with it."

Despite Jace's attempt at unlocking the door, it was still locked. Blinking sleepily, Jace unlocked it again. Upon entering the shop, the first thing Magnus noticed was Alexander wearing a pair of plain black swimming trunks and a tight shiny black shirt that hugged his chest. Magnus stared for a moment at the muscles of Alec's chest, his mouth open slightly. The black colour, though dull, stood out beautifully against his pale skin. After a moment Magnus pulled his mind out of the gutter.

"Ah that's why the door was already open," Magnus said to the grumpy blond who had stolen Alec's coffee. Jace just gave Magnus a dirty look.

"I brought you coffee," Magnus said. "But Jace stole it."

"A small price to pay for stealing my beauty sleep," Jace whined as he disappeared into the back room.

"Thanks I guess," Alec said to Magnus with a slight laugh, ignoring Jace. Alec was looking Magnus up and down but just as Magnus was really starting to enjoy Alec checking him out, Alec's words contradicted his actions.

"That shirt might not work," Alec said. "You need a rash guard."

"Oh," Magnus replied, more disappointed than he cared to admit to learn Alec's true motives for eyeing him up.

"Come on," Alec said. "I brought an extra guard for you. Everything's in my car."

Just as Alec started for the back room and presumably the back door, Jace reappeared carrying a small chair. He placing it behind the counter, sat down and laid his head down on the desk.

"Really!" Alec said shaking his head. "You can't be that tired, Jace!"

"Oh yes I can," Jace mumbled. "I opened yesterday. I never open two days in a row."

"Oh please!" Alec scoffed. Jace just grumbled something unintelligible. Alec left Jace to his misery but Magnus couldn't help but empathize with Jace. It was freakishly early in the morning, after all. Magnus followed Alec out the back door.

"Sorry about Jace," Alec said as soon as the door closed behind them. "He's not a morning person."

"Neither am I," Magnus replied. "I do not think I have ever been up so early before."

"Really?" Alec asked skeptically.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Magnus replied, smiling. "I've stayed awake until 6am countless times but waking up at 6am, not so much."

Alec chuckled as he unlocked his car, or rather truck; it was big enough to have two surf boards in the back.

"I have never stayed awake until 6am," Alec replied once they were both inside the vehicle and driving onto the street.

"We complete each other," Magnus beamed.

"You would say that," Alec laughed. "You are cheesy, remember?"

"Why is cheesy a bad thing?" Magnus asked. He opted for watching Alec drive rather than look out the window.

"Not so much a bad thing," Alec said, his eyes on the road. "As an insincere one."

"Sometimes the truth is cheesy," Magnus countered. "For instance, how we met."

"That wasn't cheesy," Alec replied. "More like a fluke of the universe."

"I prefer to think of it as fate," Magnus said.

"See now that is cheesy," Alec argued.

"If any one of a million things had happened differently," Magnus said sweetly. "We wouldn't have met."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it fate," Alec shot back.

"We shall have to agree to disagree on this point," Magnus conceded. Alec laughed as he turned into a parking lot. "Are we here already?" Magnus added, surprised.

"We can see the ocean from the shop don't forget," Alec said. "It isn't far. If not for the surf boards I might have made you walk."

"Heaven forbid," Magnus joked as he opened the passenger side door and got out. When Magnus walked around to the other side of the car he was suddenly assaulted by something soft. Alec had thrown a shirt in his face.

"Since I already know you don't mind stripping in public," Alec teased. "You won't mind changing in the parking lot."

"Only if you are watching," Magnus grinned back as he quickly pulled off his t-shirt and threw it at Alec who, sadly, caught it. Before Magnus went to put on the more tightly fitting shirt, made of some plastic like material, he made sure to watch Alec. He couldn't suppress a grin when he was Alec staring at his chest. Magnus pulled the new shirt over his head before taking the spare surfboard from Alec.

"Follow me," Alec said and Magnus did. They went down a path that led to the beach. Magnus heard seagulls and took a deep breath, taking in the salty air. He had expected Alec to keep walking toward the water but to his surprise Alec stopped at the beginning of the beach, where the stone of the pathway melted into the sandy expanse that stretched out to the sea in front of them.

"I am no expert," Magnus quipped. "But I am pretty sure surfing is a water sport. Not a sand sport."

"No water for you yet," Alec said. "Beginners have to prove they can pop up without falling over on land. Then we move on to water."

"Pop up?" Magnus asked.

Alec placed his board flat on the sand then lay down on it. With a quick movement Alec brought his legs up under him and stood suddenly in a surfing stance on the board.

"That's a pop up," Alec explained. "And before you get wet you will need to master it."

"Aye aye," Magnus grinned.

"It is harder than it looks," Alec said. Magnus didn't reply but simply placed his board on the sand next to Alec's and lay down on it.

"Okay so you want to have the heels of your feet facing up, toes bent," Alec instructed. "Legs straight, don't hang your knees over the edge of the board. Yeah that's it. Hands tucked under you."

Magnus followed all the instructions then on Alec's cue he tried to pop up, with marginal success.

"Told you it was tricky," Alec said, smiling. But on Magnus's second try Alec wasn't smiling so much.

"That was way too good for a second attempt," Alec scolded him. "You have surfed before, haven't you?"

"Nope, never surfed but I dance," Magnus replied. "Same principles really. Grace and balance."

"You dance, you sing," Alec counted off on his fingers. "You travel the world and you are even the standard tall, dark and handsome. Plus you showed up out of nowhere to sweep me off my feet." Alec regarded him with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch."

"I can't cook," Magnus chuckled.

"Pfft," Alec waved his imperfection aside. "Neither can my sister."

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec in for a quick kiss before lying back down on his board to practice popping up again. Alec continued to instruct him and within an hour he was willing to let Magnus try in the water. Alec made him attach a leash to his foot, for safety, before they waded out into the water together. Next Alec instructed Magnus on the proper way to position his weight on the board. and how to catch a wave.

"Before I let you go out there ," Alec started. "Remember if you are about to fall off, don't fight it but embrace it and make sure to fall away from your board and flat on your back. When you resurface hold one hand over your head."

"Safety first," Magnus nodded. "Got it."

"Also-" Alec started.

"Relax!" Magnus interrupted, smiling. Alec opened his mouth to keep talking but Magnus silenced him with a kiss. Alec blushed, mumbled something about how safety is important, then turned and headed for the water. They both lay on their boards but Magnus hung back to watch Alec first. Alexander paddled into a wave, popped up and glided elegantly over the water's surface before flipping his board around through the air and hitting the water again. It was unreal to watch.

"He's good, isn't he?" a voice called to him from a ways away. Magnus turned. Karla was sitting on her surf board just a few meters from him. He waved and she paddled over.

"Hi Magnus," Karla said as she sat up on her board again. "What a surprise." She chuckled then added in a more serious tone, "Did you get my note?"

"I did," Magnus answered. "And reading between the lines of said note I gather you aren't going to be ratting me out?"

"Despite the fact your manager might knight me for it, no," Karla said.

"Ragnor doesn't have the power to knight anyone," Magnus told her.

"You haven't been keeping up with the news about you since you ran off, have you?" Karla guessed.

"My phone's off," Magnus confessed.

"Oh you are in for a world of hurt when you turn that back on," Karla chuckled. Then she was serious for a moment as she replied. "Don't let that hurt fall on Alec. He's a good person."

"I assure you hurting Alexander is the last thing I would ever want to do," Magnus said softly.

"You really like him huh?" Karla grinned at him. "Funny, I never thought you were gay. Though I supposed Camille could turn anyone off women." She laughed.

"I am a little less black and white than the tabloids make me out to be," Magnus replied.

"Well as long as you aren't just messing with Alec or stringing him along I shall keep your presence here to myself. Promise."

"Thanks," Magnus replied with a smile.

"But I have to ask," Karla said. "Why the heck did you decide to come to this tiny little bit of nowhere when you left Toronto?"

"I let fate decide," Magnus smiled as he gazed off at Alec who was still catching waves. Karla rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh for two such different people you sure sound like Alec," she laughed. "Why haven't you told him who you are?"

"Fame and fortune have ruined most of my relationships," Magnus confessed, not sure why he was telling a stranger so much about him. Though he supposed he was so used to his life being laid out for all to see that telling Karla didn't faze him. Besides, she already knew who he was anyway.

"I get it," Karla smiled at him and Magnus was glad he didn't have to explain further. "Well, don't wait too long to tell Alec. He values honesty."

"That is one of the things I like about him," Magnus said. Just then Alec noticed Magnus who had obviously not gotten far into the water yet. He turned his board to head in their direction.

"Shall I leave you boys alone then?" Karla grinned before laying flat on her board and paddling back to the group of girls she had left to talk to Magnus, a ways down the shore.

"Was that Karla?" Alec asked as he approached.

"Yes," Magnus replied.

"What did she want?" Alec asked.

"Just to chat," Magnus answered.

"About?" Alec asked warily.

"About you, of course," Magnus beam at Alec. "She agreed with me about how great you look surfing."

"And why aren't you surfing?" Alec asked. "Or were all those lessons wasted on you?"

"I just stayed back to admire my knockout of a teacher," Magnus teased. Alec blushed but tried very hard to ignore it as he motioned for Magnus to follow him into the waves. The water wasn't warm but it wasn't too cold either. Since it was summer, Magnus suspected that surfing here during the winter was impossible without a very effective wetsuit to keep you warm in the undoubtedly icy winter water. Magnus paddled up to a wave and waited to feel the back tip of his board hit the wave, just like Alec had told him, before he popped up. Suddenly he was surfing.

"Woo!" Magnus exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance, though no one could hear him over the sound of the waves. The waves weren't very high and while he didn't surf them nearly as expertly as Alexander, he was still surfing.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they surfed for, but hunger drove them back to dry land. Magnus hadn't been awake enough to eat breakfast that morning, as his favourite time for breakfast was usually closer to noon. With their stomachs growling, they both started walking back up the beach.

"For your first time surfing," Alec said as they reached the car. "That was great. You're a natural."

"Dancer," Magnus reminder him in a cheery voice. Alec laughed as he pulled two towels out of the back of his car and threw one to Magnus. They dried off as best they could then got into the car. The conversation of the day's surfing kept them talking easily until Alec parked. Magnus looked out the window. They were in front of a quaint little house with a natural wood finish and green accents on the doors and windows.

"Is this your place?" Magnus asked.

"Yep," Alec said. "I just need to change then we can go get lunch."

"Can I come?" Magnus asked. "I would love to see where you live."

"I guess," Alec said. "But I won't be long." Magnus confirmed he wanted to go nonetheless and followed Alec up the stairs. Jace, of course, was at the shop and therefore not home, so Alec unlocked the door and Magnus followed him inside.

"Wait here," Alec said. "I'll be right back."

Magnus looked around the small, tidy living space. There was a television in the corner with a worn out leather sofa across from it. The kitchen was small but cozy with white appliances and a window over the sink. There was no coffee table between the tv and the sofa but there was an end table situated next to the sofa. The floor was either hardwood or a really realistically looking laminate.

"Your place is lovely," Magnus told Alec when he reappeared wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with some kind of surfing logo on it. Magnus was still in his borrowed rash guard and swimming trunks, but he was in no hurry to go back to his hotel and change.

"This?" Alec asked gesturing to the room with a shrug.

"Yes," Magnus replied. "It's so homey."

"Thanks," Alec said tentatively.

"You are gorgeous," Magnus started. "You surf like a god. You are honest, kind and caring. Plus you keep a clean house. How lucky am I that you are still single." Magnus was half teasing but he gazed at Alec all the same. To his surprise Alec didn't share his euphoric mood.

"Ha," Alec laughed casually. "Me single is just the status quo. Luck had nothing to do with it, trust me."

Magnus's shock must have shown on his face since Alec's laughter died as they looked at each other. The sun streaming in through the window highlighted Alec's face perfectly and Magnus found himself moving quickly across the room. Reaching out, Magnus gently took Alec's face in both his hands and gazed into Alec's perfect blue eyes.

"There is nothing status quo about you," Magnus whispered. "For my sake, I am glad you are single but even if you are unaware of it, I know you turn heads when you walk into a room, Alexander." Alec blushed deeply but didn't break eye contact with Magnus. Alec pulled his lower lip into his mouth and bit gently down on it. Magnus moaned just a little before pulling Alec's face closer. Their lips met in a searing kiss while they were standing there in Alec's living room. Alec threw himself into the kiss, running his hands through Magnus's hair. Magnus's hands were on Alec's waist, holding Alec tight against him. Alec pressed his body into Magnus's and before Magnus knew it, Alec had jumped, wrapping his legs around Magnus's waist. They backed up until Alec's back hit the wall, never breaking their kiss. Alec's body was moving with their kiss, his legs straddling Magnus, and suddenly all the blood flow to Magnus's brain was being redirected.

"Alexander," Magnus gasped as Alec released his lips to trail kisses down his neck. "If we don't stop now I am going to throw you down on that couch and have my way with you." Alec froze, then pulled his face away to gaze at Magnus. They were both panting.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled as his legs released Magnus's hips and he slid down the wall back to his feet. Alec made to move away, his head down as if embarrassed but Magnus held onto him, lifting Alec's chin gently to look up.

"Oh don't be sorry," Magnus whispered. "I just don't want to overwhelm you." He paused then added. "Though you did just successfully overwhelm me so…"

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Didn't I just confess to that?" Magnus asked, shaking his head. "What will it take to make you realized how irresistible you are?"

"I have never felt like this before," Alec said. "Never wanted someone like this before. I like you far more than I should."

"I like you far more than I should," Magnus echoed. "This is new to me as well."

"Oh please," Alec scoffed moving away from Magnus. This time Magnus let Alec take a step back. "I do not believe that."

"I have dated," Magnus agreed. "In fact I just broke up with someone before I came here but this-" Magnus reached out to stroke Alec's face. "-we feel different."

"We just met," Alec laughed, but Magnus sensed anxiety and insecurity in his laughter. "You're on the rebound."

"No!" Magnus said quickly. "Oh god no Alec! One of the reasons I came to this tiny island was because I felt nothing when we split. Well, nothing but relief and all my previous relationships have been like that, Alec. I thought there was something wrong with me but you have shown me differently."

"Magnus I-" Alec started. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Magnus purred. "Just believe me, please." Alec smiled, his red cheeks bunching as his wide grin lit up his blue eyes. Magnus couldn't resist touching Alec again. He lifted a hand to caress Alec's cheek, and Alec turned his face to kiss Magnus's hand.

"Could we have lunch here?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," Alec shrugged. "If you want."

"Do you cook?" Magnus asked. "Or we could order in. We have already established I can't cook."

"Indeed," Alec laughed as he lead Magnus to the kitchen. It turned out Alec was an excellent cook which Magnus added to the long list of reasons why Alec was perfect.

* * *

 **Thank you again to reviewer Darknesscoming for again PMing me and nagged me to write more. ^_^ So awesome.**

 **Do you guys feel like Malec is moving too fast here? I mean its been like two days since they properly started dating and less than a week since the shameless flirting? ^_^ Its been alot of chapters but not alot of time for them... just wanted to know your thoughts on the matter. Oh and Karla returned for second guest star! Woot! Big thanks to her for all her help explaining surfing to me. Between Karla and YouTube videos I think I have the surfing facts basically right... I hope.**

 **Oh and does anyone want to guess which real life celebrity I based this version of Magnus Bane off of? ^_^ Its kinda obvious!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peak Chapter 7:_

 _"All of my life, quite the strife," Magnus sang softly. "An emptiness in me. A hole where love was meant to be." Magnus started tapping his foot against the couch as the beat picked up. "Taken from me forever more. My heart. Taken from me forever more by you." Magnus paused for a quick breath, resisting the urge to kiss Alec as he did so. "The sun rises and sets with your smile. My stolen heart the best thing to ever happen to me." Magnus let the last note slowly fade. Then there was silence._

 _"Did that earn me a poem?" Magnus asked. With a sigh Alec got up and disappeared into his bedroom, returning a moment later with a spiral notebook in his hand. He turned to a particular page then handed it to Magnus._

 _"You are not allowed to turn the page," Alec said firmly. "Understand." Magnus nodded and read the poems before his eyes._


	7. Confessions

Magnus had enjoyed watching Alexander cook almost as much as he enjoyed Alec's cooking.

"That was delicious," Magnus enthused.

"It was just lunch," Alec shrugged, but Magnus shook his head in disagreement and continued to compliment Alec's cooking.

"Mom taught me," Alec replied when Magnus asked if Alec had taken lessons.

"Ah yes the excellent sandwich maker," Magnus laughed. "I should have known."

"So," Magnus added after Alec had finished putting all the dishes in the sink. "Where are all these holey sweaters your sister promised me?"

"Izzy exaggerates," Alec sighed.

"Do your clothes not have holes then?" Magnus teased.

"No," Alec said firmly but he quickly deflated and added. "Okay maybe one or two old sweaters but they aren't big holes."

"Can't even lie about the state of your clothes, huh?" Magnus teased, taking a step closer to Alec and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I am sure you're stunning even in a holey sweater," Magnus purred. He reached out and took Alec's hand. Alec allowed himself to be guided to the sofa.

"Do you want to watch tv?" Alec asked when they sat down.

"No," Magnus replied softly as he pulled Alec into his arms. "I just want to hold you." Magnus's arms were around Alec, and he squeezed gently while he spoke to illustrate his point. Alec laid his head contentedly on Magnus's shoulder. Their breathing synced and Magnus could not remember ever being so comfortable. There was something extremely cozy about lying on a couch with Alec, his stomach full of Alec's wonderful cooking. Magnus stroked Alec's soft black hair gently and Alec closed his eyes.

"So," Magnus started once he thought Alexander was completely relaxed. "When do I get to read your poetry?"

"Never," Alec said very quickly, his eyes snapping open. Clearly Alexander had not been relaxed enough.

"Why not?" Magnus pouted but Alec just shook his head.

"It's really bad," Alec replied quickly. "I don't even know why I told you. I haven't even told Jace I write poetry!"

"What about your sister?"

"She knows," Alec said. "Or at least she knows I used to write poetry."

"I would dearly love to read some of it it," Magnus spoke softly. Alec sunk deeped into the couch, or in this case deeper into Magnus's chest, but didn't reply.

"What if I sang you one of my songs?" Magnus tried. "A song for a poem?"

"You have songs?" Alec asked.

"Music is kinda my job," Magnus said smiling.

"But you said you don't write lyrics," Alec inquired.

"Yeah," Magnus sighed. "Someone else wrote the lyrics but I wrote the music."

"Is that your job, then?" Alec asked. "Writing music?"

"Yes, and performing it," Magnus replied.

"I could never perform for people," Alec said with a shiver. "I have never read my poems to anyone."

"Not even to your sister or parents?" Magnus asked. Since Alec was lying with his head resting on Magnus's shoulder, Magnus was denied the pleasure of seeing Alec's face from his angle.

"Izzy has read some of my old poems," Alec said quietly. "But I would never have the guts to read a poem to someone."

"Don't like performing in public, huh?"

"Nope," Alec said. "I had a meltdown during a school play once." There was laughter in Alec's voice but also a hint of anxiety, as if the humiliation of the event still rattled him.

"May I read one of your poems," Magnus tried again. "If I sing you one of my songs? You don't have to read it to me or anything." Alec was silent for a moment and Magnus was very tempted to turn Alec to face him. Not being able to see Alec's face made the silence all the more excruciating.

"You sing," Alec finally said. "And then I might show you a poem."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Magnus pouted but then he smiled and added. "Alright." He started singing the soft melody of one of his newer singles.

"All of my life, quite the strife," Magnus sang softly. "An emptiness in me. A hole where love was meant to be." Magnus started tapping his foot against the couch as the beat picked up. "Taken from me forever more. My heart. Taken from me forever more by you." Magnus paused for a quick breath, resisting the urge to kiss Alec as he did so. "The sun rises and sets with your smile. My stolen heart the best thing to ever happen to me." Magnus let the last note slowly fade. Then there was silence.

"Did that earn me a poem?" Magnus asked. With a sigh Alec got up and disappeared into his bedroom, returning a moment later with a spiral notebook in his hand. He turned to a particular page, then handed it to Magnus.

"You are not allowed to turn the page," Alec said firmly before he let go of the book. "Understand." Magnus nodded, Alec released his grip on the notebook and Magnus read the poems that were presented to him. The first one was labeled 'Acrostic' and the second 'Haiku.'

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _All for those I_

 _Love shall I_

 _Ever be for them_

 _Xactly what they need_

 _And what they_

 _Need will always be_

 _Dear to me for_

 _Everyone of them_

 _Requires me_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Little brother had_

 _Always wanted to dream big_

 _Shooting for the stars_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Oh you have a little brother!" Magnus chirped as he read the second poem.

"Well at least you aren't laughing," Alec sighed.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, beaming at Alec. He motioned for Alec to return to his arms and Alec did. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed his cheek before he said, "I love them."

"I wrote those ages ago. I know they are kinda lame" Alec said shyly.

"They are not lame at all," Magnus replied. "May I put them to music?"

"Sure," Alec replied with a shrug. Magnus studied the words. He hummed a few melodies before selecting one he felt worked well and started to sing Alec's poems in that key. He snapped his fingers to keep the beat. When he was finished, Magnus wasn't particularly pleased with his creation but he had only had a few lyrics to work with.

"Sorry that kinda sucked," Magnus apologised. "Do you have any longer poems?"

"If I say no can we change the subject?" Alec asked brightly.

"I will take that as a yes," Magnus replied smiling. "And for now we can change the topic, but I shall not give up Alexander."

"I know," Alec whined.

"What is your little brother's name?" Magnus asked, changing the topic as requested.

"Max," Alec replied. "He's ten."

"My godson is about that age," Magnus replied casually, trying to make conversation, though he would have been content to just hold Alec with or without conversation. Magnus thought he could lie on this sofa with Alec forever.

"You have a godson?" Alec asked, surprised.

"My friends, Tessa and Will, I told you about," Magnus explained. "They have two kids, James and Lucie. James is the oldest."

"Is that why you spend more time in London than anywhere else?" Alec asked.

"I suppose," Magnus replied casually. "But I wasn't born there."

"Where were you born?" Alec asked.

"The Netherlands," Magnus replied. "But mom moved us to London soon after I was born. She was Dutch but my father was from Indonesia… or so mom told me."

"You never met him?" Alec asked.

"Nope," Magnus shrugged.

"You don't have much of a British accent for being raised in London," Alec observed.

"Before I was eighteen," Magnus replied. "I also lived in Paris, the Netherlands again and I graduated high school in New York so my accent kinda got lost along the way." He chuckled.

"Wow that's crazy," Alec laughed. "What did your mom do for a living?"

"She was a flight attendant," Magnus explained. "But she was also a dancer and she traveled a lot for that as well."

"I can't imagine growing up like that," Alec said in awe. "My childhood was so grounded."

"Does the story of my childhood win me another poem?" Magnus asked gleefully.

"No," Alec replied quickly.

"How about a look at your holey sweater collection?" Magnus smirked. Alec shook his head. As an idea suddenly started to form in mind, Magnus decided to try a new tactic. "What if I tell you the real reason I got a job at your shop? Will that earn me another poem?"

"Maybe," Alec conceded.

"I got the job as an excuse to spend time with you," Magnus whispered. "Since overly flirting with you wasn't getting me anywhere."

"You got a job," Alec repeated as if making sure he'd heard correctly. Magnus was now wishing even more that he could see Alec's face, despite the fact this would mean that Alec would no longer be in his arms. "To get me to agree to your dinner date?"

"Yes," Magnus replied, not sure what Alec was thinking.

"You are relentless!" Alec exclaimed.

"Funny," Magnus laughed. "That's what Izzy said." Alec turned in Magnus's arms, and gazed into his eyes. Magnus took the opportunity to gaze back, trying to uncover the thoughts behind those gentle pools of blue.

"You walked into my shop," Alec started. "Saw me and then did everything in your power to get me thereafter?"

"Pretty much," Magnus smiled, one of his hands was resting gently on Alec's waist while the other caressed Alec's cheek.

"That's crazy," Alec replied. "I am not worth that." Magnus hated to hear Alec say that. He knew Alec to be worth more than any other person he had previous held in his arms.

"I would have done far more," Magnus whispered. "Because you are worth it."

Alec didn't seem to have the words to respond; a million emotions flickered across his face. Magnus didn't have time to decipher them since Alec was suddenly leaning in, and kissing him. Magnus held Alec's waist with both hands as he kissed Alec back passionately. Now that they were kissing, Alec sitting in his lap had suddenly become Alec pressed against him, straddling him.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, but Alec's only response was to deepen their kiss. Magnus's tongue greedily explored Alec's mouth while a voice in the back of his mind told him this was a bad idea. He pushed that voice aside as he found the hem of Alec's shirt and slid his hands under it and over the smooth skin of Alec's back. It had been a long time since Magnus had been with a man and never before had it been romantic. His heart was pounding and his pants were growing tight as Alec's actions continued to clearly show what he wanted. The little voice in Magnus's head grew louder, reminding him that just hours ago they had stopped themselves at this point.

"Are you sure?" Magnus whispered, stroking Alec's face sweetly.

"No," Alec replied, but again his words and actions continued to contradict each other as Alec's hands pulled at Magnus's swimming trunks. Magnus was flat on his back on the couch at this point, Alec straddling him and undressing him but Alec had said no. What was Magnus supposed to do?

"Alec," Magnus tried again, gently resting his hands on Alec's where they were pulling at the laces of his shorts. "If you aren't sure…"

"Do you not want me?" Alec asked suddenly, his body freezing, anxiety in his voice.

"I wanted you the moment I first saw you," Magnus replied honestly. "But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to," Alec whispered. "But you might be leaving soon and then what?"

"I will not lose you over such a silly thing as physical distance," Magnus purred. "I travel a lot, remember?"

"We just met," Alec's voice fluttered as if he was more anxious than he let on.

"I have connected more with you over the last two days than I ever have with anyone," Magnus confessed. He had wanted to reassure Alec, to remove the stress from his voice but what he said felt more like he was persuading Alec so he added, "And that will remain true even if we stop."

"But I've-" Alec started, blushing so deeply Magnus couldn't stop himself from gently caressing Alec's rosy cheek. "I've never… not really… before..."

When Magnus realized what Alec was trying to say, he felt something he couldn't identify rise in his chest. Alec was so completely good, so wholesome.

"It's okay, Alec," Magnus whispered, holding Alec's face in both his hands.

"I haven't been out of the closet long," Alec explained in a whisper as if he was ashamed of his virgin status.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered softly, desperate to remove the anxiety from Alec's voice. "Technically I am still in the closet."

"What?" Alec asked, shocked. He had pulled back to stare at Magnus, stunned. This idea had obviously not occurred to him.

"I'm bisexual," Magnus explained. "But no one really knows that, except a friend or two and now you."

"Really?" Alec asked, surprised but reassured enough to settle back into Magnus's arms. Magnus relaxed as Alec lay back down. Somehow through their heart bearing conversation the heat of the moment had faded and though Magnus was a little deflated he was glad Alexander was comfortable.

"I told my mother before she died," Magnus explained. "My friend Woolsey knows. I told Will and Tessa only recently. It was easy enough to pretend since I had never met a man worth coming out for… until now."

Alec smiled with so much relief and affection at Magnus, it took his breath away. Then without warning, Alec leaned over the side of the sofa and retrieved the spiral notebook from where it had ended up on the floor. He turned to a page, then held it out for Magnus. The poem was labeled 'Sonnet.'

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . ._

 _When you know who you are_  
 _But the world doesn't understand your way_  
 _Best to hide in your shell and not scar_  
 _The ones you love by telling them you are gay_  
 _No, I don't want to be set up with a girl_  
 _But please don't call me sexless_  
 _Just because I won't give her a whirl_  
 _Not even for a grand duchess_  
 _Would I get down on a her_  
 _Please stop asking me when I will date_  
 _It is your fault I am an amateur_  
 _Hiding as a straight_  
 _How much longer can I conceal_  
 _Myself before I have to deal_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _. . . . . . . . . ._

"Oh wow Alec," Magnus whispered as he finished reading it. "When did you write this?"

"A few months before I came out to my parents," Alec explained. "You like it?"

"Like it!" Magnus exclaimed as he read it over again. "I love it." Magnus looked up earnestly to gaze in awe at Alexander who seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Thanks," Alec mumbled. Magnus put the notebook aside and pulled Alec close. They did end up watching a movie after that, but Magnus didn't focus on it. Instead his attention was all on Alec warm in his arms.

When Alec announced he had to get ready for the closing shift he'd taken from Jace so they could go surfing that morning, Magnus instantly decided he was coming along to help.

"Do you even have a schedule?" Alec asked.

"Define schedule?" Magnus chuckled. Alec rolled his eyes but didn't inquire further. They left together in Alec's car, and soon arrived at Lightwood Boards. When they entered, Jace was sitting in his chair behind the front counter, with his head resting on his arms. He looked half asleep.

"Jace," Alec called gently, but Jace didn't react. Laughing softly, Alec turned to Magnus. "Should we let him sleep?"

"Nah," Magnus grinned. Magnus walked over to Jace, got right up close to the side of his head and said 'boo' very loudly in his ear. Jace sat bolt upright and swore loudly.

"What the hell!" Jace yelled. Magnus managed to contain his laughter somewhat, but Alec could claim no such thing.

"The look on your face!" Alec managed to say while gasping for air in between great bouts of laughter.

"You guys suck," Jace sulked. "I'm going home." With that he got up and left through the back room. Alec wiped a tear from his eye before he looked guiltily at Magnus.

"I shouldn't have laughed," Alec said, regretfully.

"Yes, well I shouldn't have shouted boo in his ear," Magnus agreed. "But it just looked like so much fun."

"You are insane," Alec said but he was beaming at Magnus, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"That I am," Magnus agreed. Moving closer to kiss Alec lightly on the lips.

When customers started arriving, Magnus did his best to sell surfing equipment but his heart wasn't in it. In fact, his heart was across the room with Alexander. Magnus often caught himself gazing in Alec's direction while trying to help a customer. He loved that this town was so small; he loved not being recognized by every other person on the street. Though he supposed Karla had recognized him for who he was but so far no one else had. A population of two thousand meant there was little chance of people knowing him, after all.

When Alec locked the doors and started the end of day balancing of the till, Magnus sat in the same chair Jace had placed behind the counter that morning. He watched Alec with a smile on his face.

"Stop staring at me," Alec grumbled, without turning away from his work. "I'm trying to count."

"And doing a marvelous job I might add," Magnus chirped.

"Are you sure mom really hired you?" Alec complained. "Or did you just trick her into letting you stand behind the counter?"

"I am working on commission, thank you very much," Magnus replied, grinning.

"Oh so that's how you got mom to agree," Alec realized, still facing away from Magnus. "I was wondering since we couldn't afford to take on another hourly wage."

"I only get paid if your sales go up," Magnus replied. "But you know that wasn't the main reason why I wanted to work here."

"Yes," Alec laughed. "You wanted to work here because you have an unhealthy obsession with me."

"Unhealthy!" Magnus objected to Alec's choice of words.

"Oh come on!" Alec exclaimed finally giving up on the cash register and turning to look at Magnus while they spoke.

"Oh alright," Magnus purred as got out of the chair and walked the few steps to Alec, wrapping his arms around Alexander from behind. Alec leaned his head back and rested it on Magnus's shoulder. "I will admit I am a bit fixated."

"You think!" Alec exclaimed. It was strange, Magnus thought, how Alec's words never seemed to match up with his actions. It was like Alec was fighting with himself.

"Do you not want me to be so fixated?" Magnus asked seriously.

"I-" Alec started. Magnus turned Alec gently to look into his eyes.

"I have noticed sometimes your actions say yes while your words say no," Magnus said. "If something is bothering you, please tell me."

"I don't know," Alec finally spoke. "This doesn't feel real." He let out a breath slowly then continued. "I mean you were annoying when I met you. Then you suddenly broke past my walls and here I am in your arms. You make my skin tingle." Alec mumbled, then added with more conviction, "Things like this don't just happen."

"My life sometimes doesn't feel real to me either," Magnus said softly. "Sometimes I take a step back and wonder how the hell I got here but over the years I have learned not to think too much about it. The moment is what matters. Right now is all we ever have."

"You sounds like a motivational poster," Alec chuckled lightly, but Magnus thought there was a little less doubt in his eyes.

"How about this," Magnus said, holding Alec's face in his hands. "Worried I will vanish at midnight?" Alec nodded, hesitantly. "Would you like to fall asleep in my arms tonight?" Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look," Magnus scoffed. "We just spent the afternoon snuggling on the couch."

Alec blushed beautifully but he moved closer and snuggled into Magnus's chest. "I'd like that," Alec whispered.

* * *

 **So yes I am updating this again. Hehe! I have been ignoring my other stories in favour of writing more of this one! ^_^ Sorry if you also reading Roommates & Soulmates or Human Delena. I will get back into writing those soon... I hope. But for now ALL the Elusive Love! Yays!  
**

 **Sorry about my bad poetry! I had a moment and was like yes I going to write the poems Alec wrote but I AM NOT A POET! So sorry if they suck. I included them cause I thought they added greatly to the scene. After all I have written many song lyrics for Magnus at this point so I thought it was only fair Alec gets some of his poems too! Thank goodness I don't have to actually write music for Magnus though cause I suck EVEN more at that. I can't even sing on key. ^_^ Let alone read or write music.  
** **So to sum up. Poems are part of plot but don't expect perfection cause me no poet. My beta writes poetry and was very helpful though! Thanks Hewt for that and fixing all my epicly awkward typos!**

 **Please review! Never added poems to a story before and really want to know what you think! Do you want me to write more poems in future chapters? Or do you NEVER want to be forced to read my horrible poetry again! Lol**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 8_

 _"Good morning sleepy head." It was Magnus's voice but Alec still wasn't awake. He mumbled and rolled over. "And here I thought you were a morning person."_

 _"Didn't sleep well," Alec mumbled, his eyes still closed._

 _"Why not?" Magnus asked. He sounded genuinely concerned and Alec was touched. He opened his eyes. Magnus was laying next to Alec on the bed, propped up on one elbow, gazing at him._

 _"Had weird dreams," Alec muttered. "And I am not used to sleeping… well not in my bed."_


	8. Overwhelmed

A warm, contented feeling was growing in Alec's chest. He floated on the moment, all else forgotten but his tall handsome stranger who was his, for now and forever. The world around him was a blur but Magnus was in sharp focus. He was solid and present in Alec's arms. Magnus's gentle hands were stroking Alec's hair and Alec felt important, wanted, and whole. Suddenly Magnus's touch was fading. Magnus blurred into the background and vanished. Alec cried out but Magnus didn't answer. Alec felt around in the blur but he couldn't find Magnus, couldn't bring him back. Why was he leaving! What had Alec done wrong?

Alec woke up panting, his mind spinning. Before he even opened his eyes, he reached out for Magnus. Instant and complete relief filled him as his hand made contact with Magnus's sleeping form. Alec laid back down, trying to get his breathing to slow.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Alec tried to think of a logical reason for why he'd lost it as he put his arm around Magnus. No reasonable explanation came to him. Alec was just losing all rational sense and that was all there was to it. Even Alec's subconscious was in on the insanity, giving him a dream like that.

It was still dark, and the alarm clock next to the bed confirmed it was far too early to be awake. Alec tried to drift back off to sleep, but his mind didn't seem to be up to the task. Eventually, Alec managed to fall asleep by focusing on Magnus's even breathing beside him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." It was Magnus's voice but Alec still wasn't entirely awake. He mumbled and rolled over. "And here I thought you were a morning person."

"Didn't sleep well," Alec mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Why not?" Magnus asked. He sounded genuinely concerned and Alec was touched. He opened his eyes. Magnus was laying next to him in bed, propped up on one elbow, gazing at Alec.

"Had weird dreams," Alec muttered. "And I am not used to sleeping… well not in my bed."

"It was your idea to come back to my motel," Magnus replied. "I suggested your place."

"Yeah, but Jace is at my place," Alec whined.

"So?" Magnus inquired.

"So if we'd stayed over there I would have had to listen to endless teasing about why we were so quiet," Alec explained. This he knew for a fact, Jace would have hung over him for years to come. Jace was not the kind of person who shared a bed with, well in Jace's case, a girl and not made a move. Alec knew this since the walls of the apartment he shared with Jace were not a thick as he'd like them to be.

"I see," Magnus said knowingly.

"Motel is better," Alec sighed as he snuggled up close to Magnus again. "More private." He wasn't about to say it out loud but Alec was very glad Magnus was still here. He was glad Magnus's interest in him hadn't sputtered out and died yet. Magnus put his arms around him, and Alec let himself just be in the moment. His dream had, after all, been just a dream; it meant nothing. Magnus was here and Alec was going to simply bask in his continued presence.

"Don't like being the center of attention?" Magnus asked. Alec missed the hint of anxiety in Magnus's voice, too focused on his own happy bubble to hear it.

"Nope," Alec agreed casually as he settled into Magnus's embrace. There was silence for awhile; the only noises were their breathing and the soft ticking of the clock by the bed. Alec's mind remained mercifully blank as Magnus held him.

"Our love lifts me high," Magnus sang softly, cutting the silence of the moment beautifully with his perfect voice. "High into the sky. Leaving the problems of the world far far behind."

"Wow," Alec sighed, as Magnus finished singing. "You sound amazing and I can feel the vibrations of your voice inside your chest." It was true. Alec's head lay just near enough to Magnus's sculpted chest to feel the vibrations. It made Alec smile.

"Thanks," Magnus sighed as he started stroking Alec's hair. Alec closed his eyes. He couldn't help but be relaxed when Magnus did this. It was like the small, repeated movement sent waves of calm through him. It was like the beginning of his dream, without the horrible ending.

"Alec," Magnus said gently after a moment. "I have to tell you something."

"Hmm…" Alec sighed. He would have been worried but Magnus's stroking of his hair and continued presence made the one thing Alec was worried about - Magnus leaving - not feel like a problem at the moment.

"I have been rather successful with my music."

"Oh?" Alec replied lazily. He was trying to listen but at the moment nothing seemed to be really sticking in his head. His mind was hazy with sleep and Magnus's touch.

"Yeah," Magnus said.

"That's nice," Alec spoke through the grin plastered on his face. "And this is nice," he added, wrapped his arms around Magnus more tightly before nuzzling closer against him.

"This is far more than merely nice Alexander," Magnus purred as he stroked Alec's hair. "This is heavenly."

"Agreed," Alec mumbled. Magnus was still here and Alec just let that fact sink in. He wasn't going to think about the future, when Magnus inevitably lost interest in him. He wasn't going to think about the fact that Magnus might up and end his vacation at any minute, leaving Alec's life forever. Alec wasn't going to worry about how in the space of two days Alec had let himself become so vulnerable. Alec wasn't going to worry about how this dream would end.

"Do you work today?" Magnus asked.

"Nope," Alec said. "Izzy opens and Jace closes."

"What would you like to do today?" Magnus asked sweetly, kissing the top of Alec's head. Alec suddenly thought about how badly he probably needed to wash his hair and shifted a little. "What's wrong?" Magnus asked quickly, sensing Alec's awkward movement.

"Bed hair," Alec mumbled, hiding his face. Magnus's gentle touch encouraged Alec to look up at him. When he did, he saw that Magnus was smiling.

"Bed hair is sexy," Magnus purred. He moved forward to kiss Alec, which caused Alec to suddenly realize he had morning breath on top of dirty hair. He pulled away, squirming uneasily again. Alec had fallen asleep last night in his t-shirt and boxers, same as Magnus. He had been so tired from the long day he hadn't really thought about the fact they had been lying next to each other all night, half naked! Alec felt himself blush at the thought.

"Alec?" Magnus inquired. Alec was more awake now and therefore more aware and uncomfortable.

Yesterday, Alec had almost had sex. He had been so determined to do it despite the paralyzing fear, driven by his own racing thoughts. Would sex keep Magnus here with him? Or would Alec be so bad at it that Magnus would run away and never look back? Sex never seemed to help his sister or Jace keep a partner, but Alec felt so totally and completely out of his league. The warm bubble of waking up with Magnus had been cruelly popped by the mundane insecurities of his morning appearance, exposing himself to his raw fears.

Alec nearly jumped out of bed, the cold air assaulting his body. Even though the room was by no means cold, it was nothing compared to the warmth of being next to Magnus had supplied him with all night. Alec stood there in his t-shirt and boxers just long enough to feel really uncomfortable before he ran into the motel bathroom. Alec closed the door and stared at his reflection for a moment while the goose bumps on his arms slowly faded.

"Alec," Magnus called through the door, a note of worry in his voice. "Alec? Are you alright?"

"Fine," Alec called back through the door. "Gonna shower." Now with an excuse to hide in the bathroom longer, Alec turned on the water but didn't get in. With the sound of the shower running as white noise, Alec stared at his reflection. Why was he hiding in the bathroom? Why was he panicking now when moments ago he had been ready to go with the flow? Alec took a few deep breath, got in the shower, and started to wash his hair. His mind was going round and round in circles until it suddenly fixed on Magnus's beautiful eyes, his perfect body. Alec got gotten quite a good look at it the day he'd first met Magnus. The speedo, in particular, had left precious little to his imagination. Just thinking about Magnus was making his head spin… or was that the hot water? Either way, he couldn't hide in here forever. Alec got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before he realized he didn't have anything to change into. He could ask Magnus for some clothes, or maybe he should just put his clothes from yesterday back on?

Knock, knock, knock.

Alec jumped. "Who is it?" he called. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Who else would it be," Magnus asked. "May I come in?"

"I umm…" Alec started. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to wear.

"Please," Magnus said gently through the door. "You are worrying me, Alexander."

"Alright," Alec said. He knew he was being stupid. Magnus had been wonderful yesterday. He had even liked Alec's horrible poems. The door swung open, and Magnus stood in the doorway. As he took in Alec's appearance his mouth opened slightly. Magnus's eyes devoured Alec's naked chest and Alec felt his blush rise against his will, spreading across his face and down his chest and arms. He turned and hid his face on reflex but two arms gently encircled him from behind. Magnus gently kissed Alec's neck and Alec let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Are you sure you're real," Alec gasped, leaning back into Magnus as Magnus kissed down his neck.

"Is that why you are hiding in the bathroom?" Magnus whispered against Alec's skin. "Because I might be imaginary?"

"Maybe," Alec whispered.

"Well let me assure you that I am real," Magnus spoke softly into Alec's ear. "Alec, the more time I spend with you the more time I want to spend with you. I am here and I am not going anywhere." Alec moaned softly as he leaned completely back into Magnus, feeling as if he was melting.

"You look stunning in a towel by the way," Magnus purred. Alec blushed again, but this time he was also grinning.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" Alec asked, his heart pounding both because of his bold question and the trail of kisses Magnus was leaving down his neck. Alec had never been bold before, but with Magnus it was like he was capable of anything. Sure, Alec had thought about waking Jace the way Magnus had yesterday, but he never would have actually done it. But when he was next to Magnus Alec felt stronger, braver. He could only compare it to the fearless way he attacked the waves. When Alec was on a surfboard his instincts never failed him. He could jump and glide the waters boldly but never before had Alec been so bold on dry land.

"That depends... How would you like to introduce me?" Magnus asked. Alec's first thought was 'mine.' Stunned slightly by his first reaction Alec knew that defining word was just a reflection of his wishful thinking. He doubted Magnus was thinking the same thing. And it certainly would be appropriate to introduce as such to his parents.

"As my date," Alec replied.

"In that case," Magnus whispered, turning Alec around in his arms. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes as Magnus added. "I would love to, Alexander." Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss. Magnus was wearing a t-shirt and boxers while Alec stood there in just a towel. Magnus's soft hands were against the bare skin of Alec's back, sending a shiver down Alec's spine. How did Magnus effect him like this when no one else ever had? Not his so called crush on Jace in grade school or any other time he'd seen a guy he'd found attractive or gone on awkward first dates with had even come close to how Magnus made him feel. Magnus had lit a spark inside him, a spark that burned brighter when Magnus was nearby.

"Alexander," Magnus gasped into their kiss. By now their kiss had gotten rather heated, with Alec's hands under Magnus's t-shirt and Magnus's hands greedily exploring Alec's exposed upper body. "My self-control has limits and your towel is tempting me." Magnus's fingers were hovering around where Alec's towel met his skin. Alec knew if he kept kissing Magnus his towel would eventually find its way to the floor. However, Alec wanted to keep kissing Magnus. He wanted this feeling to go on and on forever, but then fear reared its ugly head and Alec pulled back, panting.

"For a moment there I thought you'd changed your mind," Magnus smiled at him, stroking Alec's cheek.

"For a moment there I thought I had," Alec replied, closing his eyes.

"Shall I let you get dressed then?" Magnus said with a wink, before he turned and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Yeah... so Alec's on a bit of a emotional roller coaster in this chapter... During the course of the last two days Alec has 1) Been flirted with shameless 2) Given in to Mangus's advances 3) Been totally stunned by his own reactions 4) Exposed his inner most creative side to someone he just met aka his poems and 5) Almost lost his virginity... I say that's alot for two days and he's allowed to have a minor freak out. That is quite the emotional turmoil if you ask me! Hehe!**

 **And I know Alec's question is rather bold and soon but Alec is really close with his family and he is the kinda guy who would bring Magnus home I am sure. Heck I met my boyfriends parents after I'd known him like a week so I know it does happen! :)**

 **Please review! I basically live off them... who needs food and sleep when I have reader feedback!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 9 (Added days after this was uploaded cause I have been a lazy writer lately)_

 _"Are you going to wear the same thing you wore yesterday?" Magnus asked, looking Alec up and down._ _"I thought you packed a change of clothes?"_

 _"We came straight here from the restaurant," Alec defended himself. After work last night they had gone out for dinner before ending up at Magnus's motel. Despite his strange dreams and slight panic Alec was glad he'd slept here last night. They had laid in bed slow kissing for hours before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _"And you don't keep a change of clothes at work?" Magnus inquired._

 _"No," Alec scoffed. "Do you?" Magnus just laughed as if he had a whole wardrobe department at his beck and call._


	9. Writing

Alec spent his remaining time in the bathroom wondering why being introduced as Alec's date would change Magnus's desire to meet Alec's parents. He was still confused on the matter when he left the bathroom, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. With a kiss on the cheek, Magnus jumped in to use the shower after him. Alec went to sit on the bed, trying not to think about the beautiful man who was currently completely naked and just a few meters away from where he was sitting. When Magnus emerged, he had a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel.

"You know," Magnus said, grinning. "Technically I have already met your mother."

"I know," Alec said, keeping his eyes firmly on Magnus's face. "And dad's out of town until Friday, so really you would just be meeting my little brother Max."

"That's lovely, but Alexander?" Magnus said now looking Alec up and down. "Are you really going to wear the same thing you wore yesterday? I thought you packed a change of clothes?"

"We came straight here from the restaurant," Alec defended himself. After work last night, they had gone out for dinner before ending up at Magnus's motel. Despite his strange dreams and slight panic attack, Alec was glad he'd slept here last night. They had lain in bed slow kissing for hours last night before they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"And you don't keep a change of clothes at work?" Magnus inquired.

"No," Alec scoffed. "Do you?" Magnus just laughed as if he had a whole wardrobe department at his beck and call. Alec couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over Magnus's chest as his body moved with his laughter.

"Would you like to wear something of mine?" Magnus asked. "Or would you be more comfortable if you went home to change first?"

"Home," Alec said quickly. The idea of showing up with Magnus on his mother's door while wearing Magnus's clothes was just one thing too many for him to handle. Alec had actually been surprised Magnus had agreed to meet his parents in the first place. They had, after all, technically been dating all of almost three days. Alec knew he'd been crazy to ask such a thing of Magnus, but he just couldn't help it. Alec wanted Magnus in his life, even though he knew Magnus might leave any minute, and Alec tended to pull the people he wanted in his life into his family. When Izzy made a new friend she kept that friend for herself, but when Alec made a new friend he wanted his friend to know his sister, his parents and his other friends. He wanted everyone he loved to know each other and to get along. This was how Jace had gone from simply being Alec's friend in second grade, to such a close friend of the family that he even permanently worked with the kids, Alec and Izzy, who would one day inherit the family business. As Izzy put it, Alec had a tendency to try and make all the magnets on the fridge join forces even if they were the same poles and repelled each other.

"I suppose that makes more sense," Magnus sighed as he looked through some clothes in his suitcase. He sounded disappointed, and Alec supposed it was because Magnus didn't like his own clothing options since Alec couldn't fathom why Alec not wearing Magnus's clothes would disappoint him. "Have you talked to your mother yet?"

"Oh right!" Alec said, quickly taking out his phone.

'Are you free this afternoon? I'm thinking of coming over after Max gets out of school,' Alec texted his mother.

"There," Alec said, putting his phone away. "Done."

"What were you doing while I was in the shower?" Magnus asked, grinning. "If you didn't even text your mother?"

"Just sitting here," Alec shrugged. Magnus laughed again then selected an outfit and disappeared into the bathroom again. When he emerged, he was dressed in a pair of simple dark jeans and a light green t-shirt. Despite the casual clothes, he looked stunning.

"Has your mother replied yet?" Magnus asked. Alec shook his head both to answer the question and pull his mind away from Magnus's physique.

"No," Alec said. "But if she doesn't read her texts, we'll just surprise her."

"Do tell," Magnus chuckled. "When will we be forcing our company on her?"

"Late afternoon," Alec replied. Magnus grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he approached Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec and kissing him sweetly.

"What should we do until then, Alexander?" Magnus purred. Though he didn't know what they should do, Alec was glad Magnus had included the 'we' in his question. Since the first time Magnus had kissed him they had barely been apart and Alec didn't want to break the streak. It almost felt like the spell would be over if they separated.

"What would you like to do?" Alec asked, resting his head against Magnus's chest.

"You," Magnus chuckled. Alec was confused until he suddenly understood what Magnus meant and blushed deeply. He made to pull away from Magnus, more embarrassed than anything, but Magnus gently encouraged Alec to remain encircled by his arms. "I'm just teasing, sweetie." Alec blushed so red he was sure he resembled a tomato. He wanted to tell Magnus not to call him sweetie, but he was worried Magnus would take that the wrong way. He didn't want to scare Magnus off since it was, after all, a miracle Magnus was here with him at all.

"Your blush is beautiful," Magnus sighed, a smile on his face as he stroked the reddest part of Alec's cheek with his thumb. This, in no way, helped Alec get his blushing under control. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec slowly. The kiss was full of tender emotions, and suddenly Alec wasn't worried about his blush anymore. He wound his fingers into Magnus's hair and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. A low, desperate sound came from Magnus's throat. Alec glowed at being able to coax such reactions out of Magnus.

"Apart from me," Alec asked, grinning when they broke apart. "What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm," Magnus sighed. "Well if I can't have you then I would love to read more of your poems." He batted his eyelashes at Alec and pouted a little in a pleading way. Alec couldn't stop his eyes from rolling.

"Of course you do," Alec sighed as he sat on the bed, collapsing backward. Alec laid his arm over his eyes to block out the light. He had felt vulnerable enough exposing the few poems he had already shown Magnus.

Alec felt Magnus sit down on the bed next to him then, the gentle touch of cautious fingers moving over the skin of his arm. It was a very pleasant feeling.

"How about a compromise?" Magnus spoke after a moment. "Would you teach me how to write poems?"

"Really?" Alec asked, removing his arm from over his eyes to gaze at Magnus.

"Poetry and music have a lot in common," Magnus said. "And I have always wanted to be able to write lyrics. Maybe learning same basics about poems will help."

"Alright," Alec said sitting up, smiling. "But we will need paper and pens."

"Got it!" Magnus said, beaming at Alec as he got up and went to the desk. "This motel is poorly stocked," he complained as he inventoried the stationary. Magnus handed Alec a single small note pad, which was clearly meant for phone messages, and a pen before picking up the phone and ordering more writing equipment from the front desk.

Alec looked down at his blank notepad and started laying out a few poems structures, choosing ones with easy to stick to patterns for beginners. He paused a few times while writing, biting his lower lip as he tried to remember rhyme schemes and syllable patterns.

 _Haiku: Syllables per line 5,7,5_

 _Usually about nature or scenery and often holds a surprise._

 _Sonnet: Rhyming pattern of ABAB CDCD EFEF GG_

 _Often references Shakespeare and tells a story_

 _Limerick: Rhyming pattern AABBA but also has a syllable rhythm._

 _Always humorous, never serious._

 _Acrostic Poems: First letter of each line must spell a word._

When he was done, he handed the notepad back to Magnus and asked him to pick a poem to start with.

"Wow!" Magnus said, his eyes wide. "You just knew this all off the top of your head?"

Alec shrugged. "Don't you know a lot about music off the top of your head?" he asked. Magnus seemed to think about it for a moment before replying.

"I suppose you're right," Magnus smiled. "Even so, I am impressed."

"Which do you want to try?" Alec asked.

"Well the Haiku sounds the easiest," Magnus said. "But the Limerick looks like fun."

"Let's start with a Haiku," Alec smiled at him.

Alec lost track of time as he and Magnus counted syllables together. Magnus kept trying to add long words into his Haikus like waterfalls and though technically possible to fit in a Haiku, such words made writing the poem much harder.

"Jun-gle, Magnus said counting syllables on his fingers. "Ri-ver flows." He paused and counted again before saying, triumphantly. "There, that's five!"

"Yes," Alec said unable to keep a smile off his face. Magnus was such an enthusiastic learner. "Now what do you want for the next line?"

"Oh right," Magnus's posture slumped as he started chewing his pen, thinking. Alec watched Magnus gazing through the window, lost in thought with a smile on his face.

"Through the-" Magnus said, then repeated the phrase again, trying to find the words he wanted to add to it.

"Through the wild," Alec supplied.

"Yes good," Magnus said quickly. "Through the wild-" He paused pronouncing wild as one syllable and then two. "How many syllables is wild?"

"Technically two," Alec laughed. "But we can call it one if you like."

"Don't cheat on my account," Magnus scolded. "If it's two syllables, it's two syllables."

"Well it depends how you pronounce it really," Alec explained.

"Wild is too complicated for my poem," Magnus decided, scratching out the offending word on his notepad. Alec gazed fondly at Magnus. The sun from the window was lighting him perfect and Alec thought if he was a painter or photographer he would have wanted to capture this moment but he was a poet. Words formed in his mind and Alec started scribbling on his pad of paper. Moments later he was done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **M**_ _addeningly attractive he entered my life_

 _ **A**_ _nd flipped it upside down_

 _ **G**_ _lowing feelings inside of me_

 _ **N**_ _ever before felt, rise up and_

 _ **U**_ _nlock me for he has_

 _ **S**_ _wept me off my feet_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He smiled down at the acrostic poem before ripping out the embarrassing piece of paper and crumbling it in his hand.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped. "Nothing you write could be that bad." Alec chuckled. In truth, he rather liked the poem, he just didn't want Magnus to see it. Alec smoothed it out, folded it up into a small square and stuck it in his pocket.

"That's better," Magnus said smugly as he returned to his own poem. "Oh undergrowth is three!" he called triumphantly before scribbling more on his notepad. Alec laughed at the randomness of it all. Alec tried to start a sonnet or a free verse poem but all he managed were a few disjointed sentences. Magnus's presence both encouraged his creative process and distracted Alec from it.

"I'm done!" Magnus said, after a few more random outbursts. He handed his notepad to Alec. "Tell me if it sucks, okay?"

And Alec read:

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Jungle river flows_

 _Through the undergrowth it goes_

 _Toward the open ocean_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I like it!" Alec said, and in truth it was better than his first Haiku had been. He had written his first Haiku poem when he was around ten years old, and it had therefore been horrible.

"Really?!" Magnus asked animatedly. He was smiling and somehow it reached his eyes. Magnus had beautiful eyes. They were a light green but in the right light they looked like there was a hazel or gold hue to them.

"Yeah," Alec said, blushing a little at the awed look Magnus was giving him as he handed the notepad back. "You have written before, right?"

"Failed to write is more like it," Magnus sighed. "I could just never find the inspiration. My stuff always turned out kinda flat."

"This isn't flat," Alec told him.

"I had a pattern to follow," Magnus said. "Makes it easier."

"We already covered the dancing, singing, travelling and tall dark and handsomeness of you," Alec said counting off on his fingers. "Now I have to add natural surfer who quickly picked up Haikus. Is there anything you can't do?" He was partly teasing but he was also finding Magnus's being good at everything rather intimidating.

"I already admitted that I can't cook," Magnus said, then added with a purr in his voice. "But I also I find it very difficult to keep my hands to myself when I'm around you." Alec blushed and muttered under his breath that that didn't count as not being good at something. Magnus laughed as he set down his writing tools and quickly leaned across the bed to kiss Alec. His pen fell out of his hand as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and returned the kiss. Alec leaned back until he was lying flat on the bed with Magnus kissing him. Alec knew Magnus could have moved so he was on top of Alec, but he didn't so despite his claim to not be able to keep his hands off Alec he was indeed also good at self control. Magnus's hands were occupied holding up his weight but Alec's were free to explore Magnus's chest.

"Hmmm," Magnus moaned into their kiss as he shifted his weight to lie on the bed next to Alec, freeing his arms. Alec felt Magnus's eager hands follow his lead. They lay there kissing and tangled together for a minute or an hour, Alec couldn't be sure.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Magnus whispered against the skin of Alec's neck. Alec made a noncommittal noise. His mind was hazy from all the kissing but as soon as the words sunk in, he sat bolt upright.

"What time is it?" Alec asked no one in particular before he made a grab for his phone to check. "Oh good," he said, relaxing. "We aren't late." Magnus chuckled as Alec got out of bed and grabbed his coat.

"In a rush, are we?" Magnus grinned as he got up.

"I-" Alec said. "No but I have to change?"

"Did your mother reply?" Magnus asked. Alec couldn't believe how scatterbrained he was right now. He checked his phone again.

"No," he said.

"And you're sure about surprising her?" Magnus checked. Alec nodded. "Alright then."

Magnus followed Alec's lead as they make their way to Alec's car. They made a quick stop at Alec's. Magnus stayed in the car while Alec dashed inside, then dashed back to Magnus, wearing different clothes.

The events of the last few days were the topics of conversation on the drive to Alec's parents. They reminisced about their surfing adventures then moved on to poetry writing. Alec enjoying listening to Magnus talk about his previous attempts at writing but he quickly noticed a theme.

"Why were you always trying to write love songs?" Alec asked as he turned a corner onto his parents street.

"They are what I am known for," Magnus shrugged. "I doubt changing my M.O. would do wonders for my sales."

"Sounds like you have lot of listeners," Alec said. He had a strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't like much.

"I guess," Magnus shrugged. Alec pulled into his parents' driveway and turned off the car, suddenly feeling subconscious about how small his parents house was. Though it was small, Alec thought it was rather lovely. The carport ran along the left side of the house. The trim around the window was strained wood, just like the railing up to the front door. Light green siding - though his mother had always insisted on calling it blue - covered the house from top to bottom. Both of Alec's siblings still lived at home, though his sister had just graduated high school this year.

Alec got out of the car and heard Magnus do the same. Magnus followed behind him as he approached the front door. Knocking on his parents' door seemed very strange, so he just walked in like he usually did.

"Anybody home?" Alec called. He heard his sister shout from her room saying she was here.

"Izzy's home," Alec told Magnus as he checked the time. "She probably just got here which means Jace is manning the store." He paused then added. "I bet Max is outside."

Without a word Magnus followed Alec through the narrow halls of the house Alec had grown up in and out the backdoor. Sure enough, Max was outside with his basketball on the small court their dad had put up in for Max's twelfth birthday.

"Max wishes there was a basketball team at school," Alec explained to Magnus in a whisper as they approached. "But we only have tennis and lacrosse."

"Hey Max," Alec said louder once they were closer. His little brother finished his lay up then turned around and waved at him.

"Hey Alec," Max said. "Who's this?"

"Max, meet Magnus," Alec said. "Magnus, this is Max."

"I seem to recall," Magnus said pointedly. "That you were going to introduce me as…" He let the sentence hang there, reminding Alec of their agreement. Alec squired a little.

"Magnus and I are seeing each other," Alec said awkwardly.

"Cool," Max said with a shrug. "Hey, do you play basketball?"

"I could try," Magnus smiled back at him. Max's face lit up as he practically kidnapped Alec's date for his own purposes. Alec went to sit on the steps of the deck as he watched Magnus do his best to play basketball. He knew Magnus wasn't really into sports, aside from dance that was, so he could appreciate the effort Magnus was putting in with Max.

After a few moments Alec heard the sliding deck door open and close, and then his mother's voice.

"Alexander," Maryse said. "What a lovely surprise."

"I texted you," Alec argued.

"Ah well in typical parent fashion I have left my phone somewhere and not checked it all day," Maryse said as she sat down on the step next to him. "Is that Magnus?"

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, unable to stop himself from blushing. His mother looked at him, then again at Magnus and smiled.

"Ah so that was his ulterior motive for wanting to work for me," she chuckled. "It seemed such a nice gesture I couldn't refuse but he got so little out of it." Alec blushed deeper but said nothing. "And look at you!" She was turned to face him now, her dark blue eyes studying him.

"You like him," Maryse concluded with a grin. Alec mumbled a 'yes' as he turned away from her to gaze at the ground. "You like him alot."

"He's kinda magical," Alec mumbled.

"Wouldn't your father love to be here," Maryse said, smiling. "Why don't we have Magnus over for dinner on Friday when Robert gets home?"

"Okay," Alec agreed.

* * *

 **So I hope this chapter helps explain why Alec asked such a question so early. Not many people commented on it but after I uploaded I realized I didn't really explain the context of Alec's question well. And sorry the last chapter was so short. I hit the 2,000 word mark and was just too eager to update to really think about which POV my next chapter was going to be and what part of it I might add to the end of this chapter. I started writing this chapter and realized I needed another Alec pov before I could switch back to magnus. But I guess if I had combined them that would have been on LONG freaking chapter so maybe it turned out the best anyway. After all this story only has two POVs (unlike my other multi chapter stories which tend to be told in 4-7 different points of view) so doubling up on the second POV isn't so weird and we've had lost of Magnus pov chapters back to back before.**

 **And the sneak peak is SUPER short because... that chapter is barely started but at least there is a sneak peek this time!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 10_

 _"Your family is lovely," Magnus said. Alec reached up to hold Magnus's cheek being leaning in for a light kiss._

 _"Where to?" Alec asked. Magnus knew what he wanted but getting to fall asleep next to Alec two nights in a row seemed just a big greedy._

 _"Well that depends," Magnus said placing his hand over Alec's and leaning into the contact. "Where would you like to sleep tonight?"_

 _"Can we go back to your motel?" Alec asked, sheepishly. A huge smile broke out of Magnus's face as he replied that nothing would make him happier._


	10. Love

Magnus enjoyed his afternoon with Max, Maryse and Izzy. He had never felt so welcomed before. Alexander had blushed on cue whenever Izzy teased him, and Max had wanted Magnus to play an endless amount of basketball with him. His height had really been his only advantage here but it hadn't stopped him from losing epically to Alec's little brother. Maryse had invited Magnus to stay for dinner, and afterward they all sat in the living room drinking tea by the fire. It was overall lovely. Maryse didn't even seem annoyed to hear of Magnus's true motivations for getting a job at her shop.

"Sales are up and Alec is smiling," Maryse had said simply with a smile. "What do I have to complain about?"

Izzy must of texted Jace because he showed up after the store closed to help Izzy tease her brother. Alec spent most of the evening turning different shades of red while hiding his face in Magnus's shoulder. This simple gesture had made Magnus so happy. After all, it was because of Magnus they were teasing him and yet Alec sought comfort with Magnus. The hour had grown late, and Maryse invited them over for dinner on Friday when Robert would be back. After they had happily accepted the invitation, Magnus and Alec left the house with a wave. A huge grin on his face, Alec beamed at Magnus rather than looking where he was going. He tripped and fell into Magnus's arms on the way to the car.

"That went great!" Alec exclaimed, once Magnus had him standing upright again.

"Indeed," Magnus said, smiling. "Your family is lovely." Alec reached up to hold Magnus's cheek leaning in for a light kiss.

"Where to?" Alec asked. Magnus knew what he wanted, but being able to fall asleep next to Alec two nights in a row seemed just a bit greedy. He didn't want to push his luck.

"Well that depends," Magnus said, placing his hand over Alec's, which was still cupping his cheek, and leaning into the contact. "Where would you like to sleep tonight?"

"Can we go back to your motel?" Alec asked, sheepishly. A huge smile broke out across Magnus's face as he replied that nothing would make him happier. They got into the car and drove back to the motel, stopping first at Alec's so he could grab some clothes. It seemed Alec really didn't want to wear Magnus's clothes despite his gracious offer, even though he hadn't brought a single item with sequins!

"I-" Alec yawned, interrupting himself. He shook his head as he turned off the engine.

"Tired?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded and moved toward Magnus to lean on his shoulder. "How does snuggling in bed and watching a movie sound?"

"Perfect," Alec sighed. They got out of the car and made their way to Magnus's motel room. Alec went straight into the bathroom and emerged ready for bed a few minutes later. Magnus quickly washed up as well and when he returned Alec was tucked up in bed, motioning for Magnus to join him.

"I'm cold," Alec said, grinning at him. "Warm me up."

"How can I turn down such a request?" Magnus laughed, climbing into bed next to Alec. Not even halfway through the movie, Alec fell asleep. Magnus turned off the tv and settled down beside him. With Alec's even breathing to calm his mind, Magnus fell asleep peacefully.

Magnus didn't remember his dreams as he stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw Alec propped up on one elbow watching him.

"How did you sleep?" Magnus asked, smiling.

"Much better thanks," Alec replied, kissing him. Alec snuggled in close and Magnus put his arm around him. They lay in bed, holding each other and talking idly until both their stomachs growled in defiance of their staying in bed plan. Magnus suggested they got out for breakfast and Alec agreed.

Thankfully, there were no old friends of Alec to recognized him at this restaurant. Magnus annoyed Alec for writing tips while they waited for their order and Alec in turn asked Magnus about music. Like all Magnus's time with Alec, it went by too quickly, and soon enough they were both pushing their empty places away.

"I'm so full!" Magnus laughed.

"Me too," Alec agreed. Alec checked his watch and sighed. When Magnus asked what was wrong, Alec explained he had to close tonight. Magnus cheerfully announced he was also closing tonight. Alec just rolled his eyes.

Magnus tried to focus on sales and stocking shelves but Alec was very distracting. He stole chaste kisses when the store was empty which kept him grinning, until Maryse arrived after lunch.

"Izzy said you were here Magnus," Maryse said after greeting them. Izzy had opened that morning and had seemed quite pleased when both Magnus and Alec had shown up for Alec's shift. "So, how are my children doing?"

"Excellent students," Magnus answered quickly. She laughed, then joined them behind the counter.

"Why don't you boys go have fun," she said, smiling at Alec. "I'll close."

"It's okay, mom," Alec said quickly. "We can finish the shift."

"Oh but I am sure there are other things you would rather be doing," she smiled knowingly at them. Alec blushed.

"It's okay really," Alec mumbled. "I already got a morning off this week when Jace covered my shift."

"You work too much, Alec. Don't think I haven't noticed," Maryse replied. "Always taking Izzy or Jace's shifts whenever they ask. Never asking them except once this very week. Go have fun. Work will still be here when you get back." Alec had told Magnus once that his parents usually worked weekends at the surf shop and mostly did admin work and inventory during the week while the kids covered the floor. Alec opened his mouth to protest some more, probably to mention those very facts, but his mother all but shooed him out the door. Magnus thought Maryse Lightwood was rather marvellous as he grabbed Alec by the hand and led him out of the shop.

They spent the afternoon on the beach since the sun was out. Magnus got in a little more surfing and they ran into Karla who, upon realizing Magnus still hadn't told Alec everything, gave Magnus a very dirty look which he chose to ignore. He had almost told Alec everything when they'd woken up together yesterday but he'd chickened out when he realized how little Alec liked attention. Dating Magnus Bane never failed to bring attention. Because of that, Magnus was no longer keeping his secret because he was worried Alec might only care about his fame and fortune. No, now Magnus was worried his fame and fortune would ruin everything for a whole different reason. The whole situation was making him uneasy, but fear held him back from telling the truth every time.

They ordered dinner at Magnus's motel while Alec helped Magnus work on his poetry some more. Magnus loved the way Alec taught. He was kind and patient and for once Magnus believed there was a chance he could one day actually write song lyrics that didn't suck. They slept at the motel again that night in each other's arms. Even after just three nights, Magnus was becoming so used to Alec sleeping beside him that he started to feel like he would never again sleep well without Alec there. They eventually woke to a text from Alec's mother, in which she announced his opening shift had been cancelled.

"I think I rather love that woman," Magnus smiled when Alec told him. Alec seemed a little confused, but Magnus was able to convince him with lots of kisses that not working today may not be such a bad thing. By the time Alec's lips were swollen and his hair disheveled, Alec was more in the mood to embrace his day off. They went surfing again but the weather didn't hold out, so they had an early lunch and then walked along the beach. Alec talked to Magnus about his dad, who Magnus was going to meet tonight.

"Izzy knows about your poems but why don't your parents know?" Magnus asked when the flow of conversation allowed it.

Alec shrugged. "Felt weird telling them."

"So I am not allowed to brag about your wonderful poetry at dinner tonight then?" Magnus asked. Alec blushed, as Magnus knew he would.

"Nope," Alec said. Magnus sighed. It was good to know but he couldn't understand why Alec felt the need to hide. His parents obviously loved and supported him no matter what.

By the time they finished their beach walk, it was time to get ready for dinner. Magnus washed the sand from between his toes and changed into something a little nicer before they left for dinner. They arrived at the Lightwoods' just on time. Like the first time they'd been here, Alec didn't knock but just walked right in, calling out to see who was there. Maryse greeted them and guided them into the living room. Sitting in the chair by the fire sat a man who had to be Alec's father. He was tall, like Alec, with dark brown hair and kind eyes.

"Hello," Robert said, waving at them but not looking up from his tablet. He had reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and seemed rather engrossed in what Magnus assumed was an ebook. Magnus and Alec sat down on the couch opposite him. Izzy glided down the stairs seconds later and joined them.

"Magnus!" Izzy squealed. Robert looked up and, if Magnus's eyes weren't deceiving him, did a double take.

"Magnus," Robert said but he'd pronounced the end of Magnus's name abruptly as if he'd stopped himself from adding a last name. Magnus was trying not to panic. Why would Robert Lightwood, of all people, know his music? "My wife neglected to mention your name."

"Sorry!" Maryse called from the kitchen. The layout of the room was very open and Magnus wasn't surprised she could hear them.

"Magnus had his first shift with me," Izzy said happily. "He knows all sorts of wonderful things about fashion." Robert looked at his daughter in confusion, before his gaze turned back to Magnus.

"Ah well," Robert laughed. "Alec could use some pointers in that regard."

"Dad!" Alec whined, going slightly pink. Robert paid no attention his son's complaints, but focused again on Magnus.

"What brought you into town?" Robert asked him.

"Vacation," Magnus replied a little warily.

"From?" Robert asked rather more seriously than Magnus thought the question warranted. Magnus had a feeling Robert knew the answer to his question was his concert in Toronto, and was just trying to make Magnus admit it. This was so not good!

"Magnus sings," Alec said.

"Exactly," Magnus answered, relieved Alec had spoken up.

"Where do you sing?" Robert asked. All the major theatres in Europe ran through his mind, but before Magnus could think of something to say that wouldn't give him away, he was saved by Maryse.

"Alec," Maryse called. "Would you come help me in the kitchen for a moment, please?" Alec looked at Magnus slightly worried about leaving him alone but after an encouraging smile from Magnus, Alec got up and went to help anyway.

"Mom never wants me to help," Izzy complained.

"Izzy, dear," Robert said but he was holding back laughter which rather ruined the fatherly feel to his words but there was still an overall warmth and affection in his voice. "You are wonderful at many things. It's just that cooking isn't one of them."

"Humph," Izzy grumbled.

"I'm a horrible cook," Magnus volunteered.

"Maybe we should start a club," Izzy said brightly. It seemed her bad cooking wasn't enough to make her sad for long. Either that, or this was a running joke Magnus wasn't familiar with.

"Sure," Magnus laughed.

"You like music," Robert said suddenly. "I have quite the CD collection." What was he playing at?

"He does!" Izzy added. "It practically reaches from the floor to the ceiling."

"Why don't I show it to you," Robert said. He got up without waiting for an answer, and headed down the hall, not even watching over his shoulder to make sure Magnus followed, After a second of hesitation, Magnus did, looking down at his feet, his mouth dry. Robert did indeed have a wall of CDs that stretched nearly from floor to ceiling, but the moment they entered Robert's office the CDs were forgotten.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Robert laughed. "I thought I was seeing things. Why would Magnus Bane be in my house?" Robert shook his head, exasperated. "Why don't Alec, Izzy or my wife seem to know who you are?"

"I-" Magnus started but his face fell. "I don't have a good answer." Robert gave him a look that Magnus was sure better belonged to a judge rather than a shop owner. Magnus gulped but his words seemed stuck in his throat.

"Should I go over and tell them now?" Robert asked. "That you are lying to them. To Alexander."

"I am not!" Magnus exclaimed a little louder than he intended.

"Oh so you aren't Magnus Bane, the internationally famous pop star who ran off almost two weeks ago and hasn't been heard from since?" Robert inquired.

"Did you google me?" Magnus asked perplexed. To his surprise Robert blushed a little, in a way that almost reminded Magnus of Alec. With a slight chuckle Magnus figured it out. "You're a fan."

"Don't tell Izzy!" Robert said quickly. "She would never let me hear the end of it."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I can imagine," he said grinning. "Since her father is a fan of music targeted to teenage girls."

"Oh shut up," Robert scolded. "You're the one singing the songs!"

"Yes, but it's my job," Magnus counted. "Not my guilty pleasure I hide from my children."

"You are, however, hiding it from my son," Robert said, sobering instantly. "Who my wife tells me you have become quite close to, I might add."

With a sigh of defeat Magnus said, "I met Alec over a week ago but during the course of the last five days…" Words failed him. What should he say? Was it alright to tell Alec's father he thought he might be falling in love with his son before he had even told Alec? Robert seemed to catch the note of affection in Magnus's voice and his posture softened slightly before he spoke.

"You care about him," Robert translated. Magnus didn't know how to answer but Robert seemed to take this as confirmation of his statement being true. "It's funny," he added. "I thought you were straight."

"I'm a little more free-wheeling than the media knows," Magnus said with a huff.

"Clearly," Robert laughed. "Though I can't say I'm that surprised. I mean, you do wear a lot of eyeliner." Robert laughed at his own joke and Magnus fought back the desire to swat at him.

"The truth will come out sooner or later," Robert said once he'd sobered.

"I know," Magnus said. "But I promise I haven't lied to him."

"If you say so," Robert replied. "But he doesn't know what he's getting into, which amounts to the same thing."

"He doesn't like being in the spotlight," Magnus defended himself.

"If I tweeted that you are in my house and work at my store," Robert said. "I'd get noticed. I can't imagine the kind of attention dating you gets one into."

"That's what worries me," Magnus replied.

"Alec has to make that decision for himself," Robert said. "And I'm sorry but if you don't tell him soon, I will." With that Robert turned and walked back down the hall, leaving Magnus to follow him, anxiety building in his chest.

Magnus wanted so desperately to protect Alec, but Robert was right. He knew he couldn't protect Alec from rumors or reporters. He hadn't even been able to save Etta from that and he'd never even dated her. Magnus resolved to tell Alec everything tonight.

Dinner with Alec's family was wonderful. So wonderful in fact that Magnus almost forgot that he may lose it all if Alec decided to cut and run. The more time he spent with Alec's family, however, the less he understood Alec's poem about hiding who he was for so long. The topic even came up at dinner and Alec's parents teased him about worried so much for nothing. Magnus had never before been in the company of such a warm and lovely family. Robert didn't spill Magnus's secret though he did get Magnus to sign his CD before the evening ended.

"I am going to tell Alec tonight," Magnus said a little forlorn as he handed Robert back the signed CD.

Robert smiled at him. "Thank you," he said though Magnus wasn't sure if it was for the signature or the promise he was being thanked for.

The Lightwood family bid them goodnight and Magnus and Alec left, heading to Alec's car. Magnus was so nervous about Alec's reaction to his news he hardly noticed where they were going until they were parked outside his motel room. Magnus smiled at Alec's assumption that they were again falling asleep in each other's arms. Motels charged you by room and number of beds, so Alec's sleeping here hadn't been a problem. The staff had even taken a shine to him. Without saying anything, Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and together they went up to the room.

"Which movie would you like to fall asleep to tonight?" Magnus asked, trying to put off his confession.

"I was thinking about doing something else tonight," Alec said, grinning at him. There was a newfound bravery to his grin that hadn't been there before. The evening with his family seemed to have affected Alec. He closed the small space between them and kissed Magnus. Magnus's arms wrapped around Alec as he deepened the kiss. A moan escaped Alec and suddenly he jumped, wrapping his legs around Magnus's waist like he had done before. Magnus moaned again, his neck tilted all the way back to continue kissing Alec. He forgot about everything except the beautiful man in his arms.

Magnus walked, carrying Alec, toward the bed. They collapsed onto it together. Magnus pulled Alexander closer, his hands under Alec's shirt and his tongue in Alec's mouth. But, no, wait, he needed to explain, had planned on talking tonight, not this. Magnus broke their kiss then touched Alec's cheek again before he spoke.

"Alec I-" How should he say it? Should he say how many records he'd sold, or how many twitter followers he had? Why did this even matter? Couldn't they just be two people, together in the here and now?

"Magnus," Alec said softly. "Do you want me?" Magnus groaned. Was this man trying to drive him mad! Was he purposely trying to prevent Magnus from being able to say what he needed to say? Every time Magnus had tried, Alec had somehow stopped him.

"Since the moment I saw you," Magnus couldn't help but reply.

"I don't know how long we have," Alec whispered. "I don't know how long you will stay with me."

Alec's worries were ridiculous. The question was how long Alec would stay with him once he'd learned of the hazards of dating someone with a cult following.

Magnus touched the side of Alec's cheek and whispered, "Always." The smile that spread over Alec's face was miraculous to behold. So much innocent joy while simultaneously speaking of lust and longing.

"I want you," Alec whispered with sudden clarity. "As long as you want me too." This beautiful blue eyed man had already pushed Magnus's self control to its limits, more than once. Magnus surrendered with a low primal sound in his throat.

The thrill of this new experience mixed with the thrill of it being with Alec was like nothing else. Magnus could only compare it with the high of being on stage, cheered on by thousands, but even that wasn't right. This thrill was more somehow.

And Magnus knew that he was falling in love with Alexander.

* * *

 **So who was surprised by Robert? I know he is rather out of character but I rather like this version of him. I based him off my dad a little though dad was never shy about how much he loved Katy Perry. lol.**

 **Also the next chapter could either be the only lemon of this story or I could gloss over it and make it super romantic and smutless. My beta has voted very strongly for lemon but what do you think? My lemons are usually romantic so its not like it won't be romantic if there is a lemon. Which would you prefer?**

 **As for this sneak peek... well I think the lemon question above is a fairly good clue as to the next chapter...**


	11. Paparazzi

**Final tally was 3 against smut and 5 for it so... here is your mild romantic lemon. Hope its enough for your five and not too much for you three. Sigh, can't please everyone... I should really stop asking for votes since they are always too close!**

* * *

In this moment, it felt like Alec had never wanted anything more. He was still scared, but he knew that if he didn't have this experience with Magnus before Magnus vanished forever, he would regret it. Before he'd met Magnus, Alec hadn't known his body was even capable of feeling like this.

Alec was lying down with his back pressed against the mattress, with Magnus on top of him. His hands were under Magnus's shirt and Alec felt Magnus's hands beneath his shirt in return. Alec sat up so Magnus could remove the fabric separating them.

The bare skin of their chests pressed together as Alec lay back down, Magnus followed his movements, never breaking their kiss. The skin on skin contact felt so good. Last night their kissing had been slow and sleepy, but now it was urgent. Alec was less afraid here than he'd been in his own living room the first time they'd almost been intimate. Here in Magnus's motel room, away from his average life, he was more able to believe the fantasy that this amazing, exotic man was his.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Alec confessed. "But I don't want to stop."

Magnus pulled his head back to gaze into Alec's eyes. "I won't pretend I know what I am doing either," Magnus whispered smiling at him. "But I know I dearly want to keep doing it." Alec's last doubts vanished hearing that Magnus and him were on more even ground. Magnus was surely more experienced than him with sex in general, but at least in regards to sex with men they were on similar footing.

"What do we do then?" Alec asked.

"You have good instincts, Alexander," Magnus purred. "Follow them, if you want to."

Alec pulled Magnus down on top of him again, kissing him needily, trying to show Magnus how much he wanted this. He ran his hands greedily over the exposed skin of Magnus's chest and lower back. When they broke the kiss for air, Magnus switched his focus to the skin of Alec's neck. Alec gasped as Magnus sucked hard on his pulse point; it hurt but it was a good kind of hurting.

Alec's eager hands set to work on Magnus's belt. Alec couldn't get his jeans all the way off with Magnus's weight on his knees but he did undo them enough to know just how much Magnus wanted him. Alec grinned as his hand closed around Magnus's arousal through the thin fabric of his boxers. Magnus gasped, then seized Alec's mouth in a heated kiss. Both their hands worked together after that to remove the layers of clothing that were still separating them. Alec blushed nervously when Magnus's finger hooked into the elastic of Alec's boxers. He gazed at Alec who nodded, before he slid them down.

Every major make out session with Magnus so far had made Alec very aware of how little blood was headed in the direction of his brain, but this time was different. This time he knew they were going to do something about it. All clothing discarded they pressed skin to skin and Alec let out a soft noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Magnus's hardness rubbed up against his own as they continued their kiss. Magnus started grinding his hips against Alec's, making both of them stiffer still. Alec didn't know what to do next, he just knew he wanted more. His breathing was erratic, his heart racing. Alec decided to follow his instincts. He rolled them over so Magnus was under him. Alec began to slowly trail kisses down Magnus's neck to his navel. Then Alec brought his mouth to Magnus's shaft, licking the length of it.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, wantonly. Alec decided to take that as a good sign. With his hands on Magnus's hips, Alec used his tongue and teeth to try and create friction for Magnus. Alec's hands had to keep Magnus's hips in place as Magnus tried to rock his hips in time with Alec's mouth. When Alec felt the muscles under his hands tighten he moved his head away. Magnus's body slackened but didn't release.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, unsure. Magnus's eyes were closed but he opened them at Alec's confused tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

Magnus laughed lightly, sitting up he pulled Alec into his arms. "You stopped," Magnus said, smiling. Alec had stopped for fear of choking but as Magnus kissed him, Alec's worries vanished. Kissing Magnus while there wasn't a stitch of clothing separating them felt glorious. Gently, without breaking the kiss, Magnus rolled them back over again.

And now Magnus was everywhere. His hands trailed burning paths across Alec's skin. Alec gasped as his fingertips gently teased his nipples while Magnus kissed down Alec's chest, past his neglected arousal, and down the inside of Alec's thigh. Alec moaned.

"Patience, darling," Magnus purred as he trailed kisses up Alec's other leg, continuing his slow torture. Alec was so done with foreplay, but he had no idea how to communicate this. Suddenly Magnus's hot mouth engulfed him and Alec's back arched more in surprise than anything. Magnus moved up and down, licking and sucking. Alec couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips with the motion of Magnus's mouth. His breathing hitched as his body tensed.

"Magnus," Alec said in warning as he felt himself finish. It wasn't Alec's first orgasm - after all what teenage boy hadn't figured that out in the shower gay or otherwise - but it was like nothing else Alec had ever known. Magnus's touch made all the difference. Alec just lay there with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment until Magnus's soft lips pressed against his.

"Hmmm," Alec sighed. "Magnus."

"I'm here," Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec's neck. Alec grinned, turning to kiss Magnus on the lips, while his hand moved down to evaluate Magnus's level of satisfaction, and found it wanting. Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus firmly as he started to move his hand up and down. Turning them so Magnus was on his back, with Alec on top, he moved down Magnus and started where he'd left off. This time he didn't stop until he choked a little on Magnus's release. Magnus's arched spine straightened as he relaxed. Alec got up to wash up in the bathroom then returned to the bed and snuggled in next to Magnus.

Alec focused on the warm presence of Magnus beside him. The skin on skin contact of them naked and snuggled together under the covered was comforting and pleasant. Alec's head was resting against Magnus's shoulder and Magnus had his arm around Alec.

"Before you fall asleep," Magnus said but Alec didn't hear the rest of what Magnus said; he was already drifting off. Magnus was beside him; his body was spent and he was so sleepy.

Alec awoke in Magnus's arms, with a warm, wonderful feeling in his chest. He sat up, being careful not to wake Magnus. He was about to shower when he heard a crash and turned to look. The noise seemed to have come through the window. Alec quickly put on whichever of his clothes were closest, having slept naked in Magnus's arms last night, then went to the window and looked out. There was a tree near their window and one of the branches of it had snapped, now hanging by less than an inch of bark. Alec looked down, trying to figure out what had caused the tree to snap, and saw a woman, laying on the ground as if she had fallen from the tree. He was going to call out and see if she was hurt but then she looked up at him. There was a camera in her hand and she quickly pointed it at him and a bright flash obscured his vision. When the spots in front of his eyes faded, the woman was gone.

Confused but not terribly concerned, Alec went to shower. When he was dressed and had gotten the morning breath taste out of his mouth, Alec went to check on Magnus who was still in bed, although he had started to stir.

"Good morning," Alec said, kissing Magnus awake.

"Hmm," Magnus sighed into the kiss. "I could get used to this."

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus replied. He pulled Alec beside him and kissed him once more before speaking more seriously. "Alec, there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Alec asked. The tone of Magnus's voice was making him anxious.

"I've tried to tell you a few times before," Magnus said awkwardly. "I just… I mean…" Alec was properly scared now, anxiety replacing the serenity in his chest. "I hope it doesn't change anything."

"You are freaking me out," Alec confessed as he pulled away from Magnus.

Someone knocked on the door. Alec was sure Magnus was about to leave; he was about to vanish as quickly as he had entered Alec's life. Or else Magnus was about to tell Alec how horrible he was in bed. Either way, Alec didn't want to hear it. He went to get the door, trying to put off the inevitable. He could hear more than one person talking on the other side of the door but housekeeping had never shown up this early before. Alec opened the door and there stood a man Alec had never seen before. The first thing Alec noted about this man was his lime green suit.

"Sorry!" the man in a green suit said and he rushed in, hurriedly closing the door behind him. "I came as soon as I heard the rumors but it looks like I didn't beat the press." Alec just stared open mouthed at the stranger. Alec guessed the man was in his early thirties, with light brown hair and an oval shaped face. He seemed to be taking in the room. "Ah," he said, looking at Magnus in the bed. "Now I know why you haven't been answering your phone." The man sighed deeply as if Magnus's ignoring his phone offended him on a personal level.

"Alec," Magnus said, ignoring the man in green and gazing at Alec. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell is going on?" Alec asked.

"Since Magnus is clearly not going to make any introductions," the man said, holding out his hand to Alec. "Hello. I'm Ragnor Fell. Magnus's manager."

"His manager?" Alec asked, stunned. Ragnor turned from Alec to look at Magnus, confusion clear on his face.

"What have you been up two these last two weeks, my friend?" Ragnor asked him.

"Why would Magnus need a manager?" Alec asked.

"I told you I sing," Magnus said but Alec gave him a dubious look. "I sing well."

"How well?" Alec said.

"His last album sold 4 million copies world wide," Ragnor said proudly.

"Million!" Alec exclaimed, obviously stunned.

"And that wasn't even his best selling album," Ragnor bragged. "Which reminds me!" Ragnor turned to Magnus. "You horrible, ungrateful little -" A string of swear words flooded from Ragnor's mouth as he shook his fist at Magnus.

"Sorry!" Magnus said quickly, though he didn't look it.

"Sales are meant to go up!" Ragnor complained. "And you running off the second the tour ended didn't help!"

"Tour?" Alec asked, stunned, but no one answered.

"I needed a break," Magnus defended himself. "Ragnor, can you please leave. I need a moment with Alec."

"Oh is that who answered your door?" Ragnor said, still glaring at Magnus.

"Yes!" Magnus almost yelled. "Go away!" Ragnor didn't do as he was told, but he did turn away and feigned interest in something on the other side of the room.

"Alexander," Magnus said softly. He was standing up now, with the bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Alec couldn't help but notice how good he looked like that. Then his mind jumped back to the millions of sales that had been mentioned and he snapped out of his reverie. "This is what I was about to tell you."

Alec had no words for anything he was feeling at the moment. He just knew he really didn't want to be here anymore. He had the strangest sensation. The only way he could describe it was as if he was drowning.

"I should have told you sooner," Magnus said gently. "But I was worried you'd react badly."

"What exactly-" Alec started. "I mean- who?" He didn't know how to phrase the question. 'Who are you?' seemed silly, and 'What did you drag me into?' seemed selfish.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ragnor yelled. "We don't have time for this, Magnus! There is a line of flash photographers from your hallway to reception!"

"What?" Magnus asked, turning from Alec to Ragnor, who, it seemed, could no longer feign disinterest. "How did they find me?"

"No individual person has taken credit for locating you, if that's what you mean," Ragnor said with a huff. "Though I did offer a reward and everything!" He sighed.

Alec was so far past overwhelmed he wasn't even sure he knew what he was feeling anymore. His desire to run was stronger than ever. The bubble of happiness had burst, not quite in the way he had expected, but it was gone just the same. Alec moved quickly, not even grabbing his jacket or his other items in the room, before bolting for the door. He heard Magnus call his name as he ran but he didn't stop. Once he turned the corner a wall of flashing lights assaulted him. Alec moved through them as best he could, ignoring the cameras and questions. People were shoving microphones in his face but he didn't speak a single word as he pushed through the crowd.

Alec wasn't entirely sure how he made it out of the motel and down the street. He got into his car and drove the short way home, his mind in a whirl. He thought as he parked that he probably shouldn't have driven in such a state but it was too late now. He got out of his car and went inside his home. Jace was either busy or out and at the moment Alec didn't care which. He moved quickly through the house to his room and closed the door. Alec just stood in the center of the room after that, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. When his breathing no longer resembled hyperventilation, Alec started pacing, as if trying to wear a hole in the carpet.

The pacing was doing little to ease his anxiety and his curiosity was growing every moment. Now Alec sat at his laptop, his hands hovering over the keys. He rarely used the thing and it took about a decade to boot up. But did he really want to know? Taking a deep breath, Alec typed the word 'Magnus' into the google search engine and it auto filled the word Bane next to it. Alec hit enter. Sure enough, it was the same Magnus who appeared on the screen that he had just run from. The results showed a twitter account with tweets that had gone out just yesterday! Magnus had a wikipedia page with an entire section dedicated to his love life with women. He had a vevo on youtube.

The song Magnus had sung to Alec the first morning they'd woken up together had over twenty million views. Alec scrolled down and read the comments. The top voted comment was from Banegirl193 and went something like 'OMG Magnus makes me so hot. It's like he's looking at me 2:15.' When Alec clicked the link on the numbers, the playback jumped to a scene in the music video when Magnus was looking right at the camera. Alec recognized that look, despite the extensive make up obscuring Magnus's face. His pupils were slits like a cat's, but he still looked like Magnus. Alec played the video again and boy could Magnus dance! He was moving his hips in a way even Alec couldn't when he was on a surfboard. Magnus looked at the camera and delivered the very romantic chorus of his song. Suddenly, Alec was picturing twenty million people watching this, wanting Magnus and a wave of intense jealous rose up in Alec, catching him off guard.

Magnus was famous beyond Alec's understanding, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. Alec scrolled down the page again. There were over four thousand comments on this one video alone and most of them seemed to comprise of women swooning over how hot Magnus was. A few comments mentioned how well he could sing, but they were few and far between. The usernames alone were enough to make Alec's stomach twist: MrsMagnus832, Hot4bane, Magcam921, and many more.

Alec skimmed the comments and quickly learned that 'Magcam' was something called a ship name and was meant to represent Magnus and Camille as a couple. There was a link in one of the comments and suddenly Alec was on a fanfiction site. His eyes grew very wide as he read. Alec had to be impressed with the writing skills, even if the content made him feel sick. Camille and Magnus were married in one story with kids on the way. In another, they had a moving romantic moment followed by the most descriptive sex scene Alec had ever had the misfortune to read. Alec's jealousy was in no way lessened by this. Alec had never met this Camille but suddenly wanted to do her bodily harm.

It was all too much. Alec couldn't process it. Alec had learned Camille's last name was Belcourt from reading the fanfiction and soon found himself googling her. He found a video and multiple articles depicting her break up with Magnus. The video made Alec mad. She was just so sickly sweet, going on about how much Magnus loved her. So many of the articles were just upset that they'd broken up rather than actually talking about why.

How had this happened and why were Alec's eyes still glued to the screen? Alec had just met a crazy tourist guy and started spending time with him. Why did that now mean that his world made no sense? His Magnus didn't wear make up. This one did.

When Alec tried googling his name with Magnus's he found nothing. He sighed in relief but then thought of something else. When he googled 'Magnus Bane gay' he got a flood of articles. With titles like:

'Magnus Bane finally found... in bed with a man!'

'Break up with Camille explained: Magnus is gay!'

'After public breakup with longtime girlfriend Camille, Magnus finds himself a rebound guy. More inside.'

'Who is this mystery man Magnus Bane is snogging? What does this mean for MagCam?'

'Who is this mysterious man in Magnus's bed? Old flame? How long has Magnus been in the closet?'

'Did Magnus plan this? Was his vanishing after the concert some elaborate marketing scheme? Stats inside.'

There were pictures with the articles as well. Some of which must have been taken while Alec was running through the press, escaping the motel. But the main picture attached to the articles was of Alec and Magnus that morning, lying in each other's arms. Alec supposed now that the woman who fell out of the tree was the one who had taken it. Everything had happened so fast. Alec's stomach growled and he checked the time. It was already after lunch. Alec's perfect morning suddenly felt like years rather than hours ago.

* * *

 **What inspired this whole story was an image of a wall of paparazzi. That is literally how this story started! Sorry but we were always going to get here. The filler is over people! Here comes the plot!**

 _Sneak Peek:  
_

 _Ragnor collapsed into a chair. "Oh great," he sighed. "I am calling for backup."_

 _Magnus ignored whatever Ragnor was doing now and quickly went into the bathroom to dress. But how to get pass the press? Then Magnus realized the press didn't matter. Alec mattered. He walked out through the front door and presented himself to the waiting hord. He answered none of their questions however and moved through them as quickly as he could. He was sure they got a few good pictures of him and he couldn't resist contradicting a few of their questions but overall he felt he'd managed to escape reasonably unscathed. There weren't taxis every few feet here like in New York so Magnus decided to walk or rather jog._


	12. Inspiration

"His last album sold 4 million copies worldwide," Ragnor said proudly. Magnus wished with all his might that Ragnor was anywhere else than here right now. The shocked look on Alec's face as he repeated the word 'million' scared Magnus. "And that wasn't even his best selling album, which reminds me!" Ragnor turned to Magnus and proceeded to insult him rather uncreatively.

"Sorry!" Magnus said quickly to Ragnor without any real feeling. He should be sorry for his behavior toward his friend, but he just couldn't bring himself to care when Alec's face looked like that. There was something about Alexander at the moment that reminded Magnus of a deer caught in headlights.

"Sales were meant to go up!" Ragnor complained. "And you running off the second the tour ended didn't help!"

"Tour?" Alec asked, shock in his voice. Magnus now knew why he'd compared Alec to a deer. The look in Alec's eyes was one of flight or fight, and Magnus was suddenly anxious Alec was about to run.

"I needed a break. Ragnor, can you please leave," Magnus said to his friend with the worst timing ever. "I need a moment with Alec."

"Oh, is that who answered your door?" Ragnor said, glaring at Mangus.

"Yes!" Magnus almost yelled. "Go away!" Magnus rarely yelled and this thankfully seemed enough to make Ragnor at least turn away and shut up.

"Alexander," Magnus said softly. He'd wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood up, moving slowly toward Alec, scared to startle him further. For a moment, Magnus saw Alec's eyes roam over his bare chest, but then Alec's gaze shifted. "This is what I was about to tell you." Alec didn't say anything and the Magnus's chest twisted with anxiety. "I should have told you sooner," Magnus said gently, trying not to spook him. "But I was worried you'd react badly."

"What exactly-" Alec stammered. "I mean- who?"

Before Magnus could reply, Ragnor interrupted. "Oh for heaven's sake! We don't have time for this, Magnus! There is a line of flash photographers from your hallway to reception!"

"What?" Magnus asked, momentarily distracted. Why had Ragnor not started with that? "How did they find me?"

"No individual person has taken credit for locating you, if that's what you mean," Ragnor said with a huff. "Though I did offer a reward and everything!"

Magnus's was relieved to hear neither Karla nor Robert had betrayed him to the media, but this also meant he hadn't been as sneaky as he thought he had been. Magnus switched his focus back to Alec, determined to answer his question, but he turned just in time to see Alec disappear.

"Alec!" Magnus called after his retreating back, but Alec didn't turn around or even look back.

Magnus was pretty sure Ragnor was talking, but he hadn't the faintest clue about what. He stood frozen next to the bed, wearing nothing but the sheet he'd hastily wrapped around his waist. He stared at the door Alexander had just vanished through, with Alec's hurt and stunned expression permanently fixed in front of his eyes. What exactly was the reason why Alec had run? Did he just not like surprises? Was this surprise just too much for him? Would Alec have run even if Magnus had been brave enough to tell him sooner? If Magnus went to Alexander and explained everything right now would he listen? Or was there no way Alec would ever be able to accept this? The idea of never seeing Alec again made Magnus want to collapse onto the bed and cry until he couldn't cry anymore but he was still standing still, as if he was unable to move.

"You aren't listening to anything I'm saying, are you?" Ragnor's voice was trying to break through Magnus's stupor.

"Huh?" Magnus said absently, without looking away from the door. Ragnor shoved his phone into Magnus's face. Magnus just managed to read a rather unsavoury headline before Ragnor was shaking his shoulders. Magnus hoped Alec was far away from a computer right now. Very far away.

"I need to find Alec," Magnus interrupted whatever Ragnor was saying.

"We so don't have time for that!" Ragnor whined. Magnus finally moved, turning to face Ragnor with a determined expression.

"I love him," Magnus said matter of factly. Ragnor took a step back, surprised. Magnus used the space to quickly go into the bathroom to dress. But how to get pass the press? Was there a back door? Could he use the fire escape? Then Magnus realized the press didn't matter; Alec mattered.

"Yes, dressed is good," Ragnor mused as Magnus left the bathroom. "Packed is better. Come on, Clary is waiting for us at the plane." Magnus thought he should probably know what Ragnor was talking about, but that was a problem for later. He walked toward the door Alec had just left through.

"Where are you going?" Ragnor asked. "There's a wall of paparazzi out there!"

"I need to talk to Alec," Magnus explained and without waiting to see what Ragnor's many sensible reasons were for wanting to stop Magnus from leaving, Magnus went out the door and presented himself to the waiting horde.

"Why were you hiding out in Tofino?"

"Was the man who just ran through here the man you were with last night?"

"MagCam fans want an explanation about what happened back in Toronto?"

"Did you know your manager was offering a reward for information about you?"

"Is it true you got a job here?"

"The photo of you this morning would suggest a sexual relationship with that man. Care to comment?"

He answered none of these questions, but simply moved through the mass as quickly as he could. He was sure they got a few good pictures of him despite his trying to avoid it. When he finally reached the street, Magnus almost hailed a cab before he remembered there weren't taxis every few feet here like in New York. Magnus decided to run. The adrenaline coursing through him, fueled by his fear of losing Alec, was making the run seem like nothing. Since Alec's work was close, Magnus decided to try there first, but when he made it to 'Lightwood Boards' he saw press and eager cameras waiting for him. Magnus kept going. He headed in the direction of Alec and Jace's townhouse next. Magnus arrived at Alec's door and knocked hurriedly. When the doorknob turned, Magnus thought for sure he'd see Alec's face, but golden hair and eyes greeted him instead.

"Magnus," Jace said cheerfully, leaning against the door frame in a casual way.

"I need to talk to Alec, please," Magnus begged.

"He's locked in his room," Jace replied dramatically. "He doesn't want to speak to Magnus _Bane_." Jace spoke the last word slowly, emphasizing it.

"I just want to explain!" Magnus pleaded.

"Hey. His words not mine!" Jace said, his voice suddenly light and casual again as his hands went up in the air as if in surrender. "If I found out I was accidentally dating a celebrity I would be thrilled."

"I don't care what you'd be!" Magnus exclaimed. "How is Alec?"

"Sorry," Jace shrugged. This golden idiot did not understand how important this was at all.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled around Jace and into the house. "Please talk to me, Alexander!"

There was silence for only a moment, then the distinctive sounds of a chair moving across the floor and footsteps. Alec appeared, looking glorious despite the sullen expression on his face.

"What do you want, Magnus _Bane_?" Alec said sourly. Jace had, it seemed, been attempting to mimic Alec's tone, but Jace's voice had been all rainbows and sunshine in comparison. Magnus was caught off guard. He didn't say anything and after a moment Alec added. "Well?"

"Alec," Magnus said softly. He moved forward, reaching his hand out. He felt as if everything would be okay if he could just hold Alec in his arms, but Alec took a step back and Magnus let his arm fall. "Please don't be mad."

"Was anything you said true?" Alec asked.

"I have never lied to you Alexander," Magnus replied quickly. "Every word was the truth, I promise."

"I don't know who you are anymore," Alec said, shaking his head.

"I'm the same person I've always been."

"No, you aren't," Alec countered. "Now you are larger than life. Now I am known as the guy caught with Magnus Bane. I am not me anymore. I'm nobody." Alec didn't give Magnus a chance to reply. He just turned and walked back into the house.

"You have always been somebody to me, Alexander," Magnus called after him, but Alec didn't turn around.

"So," Jace said from where he was still casually leaning against the side of the door. "Know any hot single celebrities for me?"

"My make up artist might be able to cure you of that narcissism," Magnus shot back. "She takes shit from no one." Jace, however, did not take this the way Magnus had intended it. He grinned and asked when he should expect a date with her. Magnus rolled his eyes at Jace, realizing how little he liked Alec's best friend.

What the heck was he supposed to do now? He'd promised himself physical distance wouldn't keep him away from Alexander, but here they were just meters apart and Magnus had never felt farther from the man he loved. Magnus had been falling for a while but he'd only just realized how far. Maybe telling Alec would help, but, well, at the moment yelling 'I love you' through the house at Alec didn't seem like the best idea. Alec probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

Like usual, the press had horrible timing and chose that moment to appear. A woman with a microphone and two men behind her with cameras were walking up the sidewalk toward them. Magnus suspected they had followed him from Alec's shop. Deciding the best thing to do was to draw them away from Alec, Magnus started walking slowly towards them. Finally ready to face their questions.

"Was this the plan?" one reporter asked. "When you left Toronto?"

"No," Magnus replied.

"Are you gay?" another reporter said.

"No," Magnus replied.

"Can you answer with more than one word, please?"

"No," Magnus replied.

He was too tired and emotionally drained to care about these people at the moment. He walked very slowly back to his motel, back to Ragnor. The press followed him, but the more single word answers he gave, the less they demanded of him. He didn't even care enough to contradict them when they made outlandish remarks. He knew they were saying these things to try and get a response out of him, but in truth he just didn't even have a response in him. The numbness he felt at the moment was all that seemed to be keeping him together. As he walked back, he realized just how far he had run. The walk back seemed ten times longer, or maybe that was just because he had a new trio following him around. Magnus took note of the beautiful ocean views and lovely little stores as he went, wondering if he would ever see them again. Despite this town being so small and rainy Magnus had grown to like it here.

When the motel eventually came into view, Magnus saw a bright shock of red hair and knew who it was at once. He was so happy to see her and hugged her the moment he was close enough. The stupid reporters started flashing their cameras madly at this, which Magnus ignored.

"When I suggested you take a vacation," Clary spoke softly into his ear so the reporters wouldn't hear. "I didn't mean a secret one." Magnus laughed. Of course, the stupid press took a picture of that as well.

"Let's move this inside," Ragnor said, eyeing the reports, as he quickly ushered Clary and Magnus back into the motel. The press thankfully stopped at the doors this time.

Magnus followed his friends to the elevator, then down the hall. He didn't bother to move his gaze from the carpet. It was a rather lovely carpet, with gold and red shapes in a repeating pattern that if he tilted his head just right looked a bit like vines or a maze. When Ragnor opened the door, Magnus collapsed onto the bed; the bed, he might add, he had woken up next to Alec in this morning. He covered his face with a pillow as he felt the numbness fade and heartache set in. This was so different from any other time he'd lost someone. This seemed to physically hurt, as if part of him had been ripped away. And Magnus knew, in that moment, that he had never really been in love before Alexander.

"I had planned on extracting you quietly then meeting up with Clary and flying out of here BUT," Ragnor said, annoyed. "Since you have thoroughly ruined that plan!"

"Don't be so hard on him," Clary defended Magnus. Like Ragnor, Clary had known him before his fame and fortune. She and Ragnor were in fact the only two people who'd been working with him ever since the very start of his career.

"Sorry," Magnus sighed. He must of sounded as miserable as he felt, because Ragnor's anger visibly deflated.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Ragnor asked kindly. Magnus heard the scraping of a chair and assumed Ragnor had sat down. "Wow. Magnus, it's only been two weeks!"

"Actually," Magnus corrected his friend, lifting his hand in the air, but not removing the pillow from over his eyes. "It's been more like five days. If I hadn't met Alec, I would have been home a week ago."

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" Ragnor told him.

"Oh believe me," Magnus groaned. "I know how crazy it sounds."

"Right, well," Ragnor said. "We need to get going."

"So you're telling me I can't just stay in this bed and sulk forever?" Magnus whined.

"No, you can not!" Ragnor said firmly.

"Magnus," Clary said, her tone a lot kinder and more patient. "It seems to me like Alec has broken things off. There isn't anything here for you anymore." Magnus's vision was nothing but blackness; his eyes were closed and the pillow blocking out all other light. The darkness and the soft pillow almost felt like a shield and Magnus so wished they could shield him from this loss.

"Alec's friend would like a date with you," Magnus told her, trying to avoid the question. Magnus could feel tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't even have his phone number."

"Oh I am sure we can get that," Ragnor said, firmly, though Magnus knew he would say just about anything to end Magnus's vacation. "But once we are back in New York, okay?"

"New York, London, Paris," Magnus sulked. "I don't really belong anywhere, do I?" Suddenly the pillow over his face was gone and a very angry redhead stood over him.

"Stop it!" Clary demanded. Startled, Magnus sat up, blinking at her. "Okay, so you got your heart broken. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-" Magnus didn't know what to say. At the moment all he wanted was to hide in this bed and never leave again, but Clary was right.

"I am going to-" Magnus started again and then suddenly he was thinking. Thinking about all the things Alec had taught him. All the ways Alec had changed him. There were so many! How to surf; how to write; what it was like to be accepted into a family. Alec had taught him about love and honesty. What hadn't Alexander Lightwood taught him? His mind was a whirl. So many words Alec had inspired in him were now running through his head. His early bird. Those piercing blue eyes. The way Alec had introduced and included Magnus to his family, making Magnus feel so at home. The beautiful way Alexander blushed. The way Alec had grounded him like no one else ever had. Yes, Magnus was going to celebrate the time they'd spent together rather than mourn the loss, for despite the heartache, Magnus couldn't regret a single moment of his time he'd shared with Alec.

Magnus cooperated with Ragnor's escape plans after that. While he followed Ragnor and Clary onto the plane, the words in his head started to turn into music. Great soaring notes that expressed the feelings Alec had inspired that no one else ever had managed to before. Before the plane landed in New York, Magnus had begun scribbling notes on napkins. As they got off the plane, Magnus was humming his new creations.

"I think he's broken," Ragnor whispered to Clary as they got into a cab.

"It's better than sulking?" Clary offered. Magnus laughed, then picked up where he'd left off, but as soon as they got home, he locked himself into his music room. His apartment in New York was large and creatively decorated, but at the moment the music room was all he cared about. It had a grand piano in one corner and a sound proof booth for recording vocals in the other. His solid oak desk was placed so Magnus could look out the window at the skyline of New York while he wrote down the ideas running wild in his mind. Time became meaningless as Magnus worked. He stayed up late into the night, only crashing when his mind was too tired to work anymore. The days blurred together.

"What are you working on?" Ragnor asked when he came over one day. If he'd had to guess, Magnus would have said it was about four days after he'd gotten home.

"An album," Magnus explained.

"You just released an album," Ragnor said. "Your tour for it just ended, remember? It's the press we should be worrying about."

"Can't stop," Magnus said. "Have to finish." He wasn't sure when he'd last showered, though he was sure it had been recently enough. It not for his Asian ancestry, he would probably have a good deal of stubble by now. He was wearing what he'd slept in and had a pencil behind his ear.

"Have you eaten today?" Ragnor asked.

He paused, turning away from his work for the first time since Ragnor's arrival to look at his friend. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon," Ragnor replied.

"Oh," Magnus said. "Does coffee count as having eaten today?"

"Definitely not!" Ragnor exclaimed.

"Then no, I haven't," Magnus replied, turning back to his desk. Ragnor muttered something under his breath then left. Magnus thought nothing of it and returned to his work, but Ragnor returned about a half hour later with lunch.

Days turned into weeks and Magnus was fairly sure weeks turned into months, but he wasn't paying close attention. He barely left his apartment. His friends' visits were almost daily and every one of them seemed determined to feed him. Magnus wasn't complaining, however, since it meant he didn't have to stop working to feed himself. It was a good thing he had a maid service, otherwise he was sure his apartment would have looked just as bad as he did, but that didn't matter. Magnus was going to ride his wave of inspiration out until it crashed against the rocks.

To Magnus's delight, his high wave persisted until the fruit of his labor was finished. Magnus had never before felt inspiration like that. Usually when he wrote music, he had someone else's lyrics to start from or he wrote the song and someone else added lyrics to it after, but this was something totally different. This time he would be able to say 'Music and Lyrics by Magnus Bane.'

* * *

 **What to write here...hmmm... I am sure there was something. Who liked my Clace hints? ^_^ hehe. It's midnight and I'm tired but I decided to update before I go to bed cause I really want to wait up to reviews tomorrow. Been a stressful few days but reviews never fail to cheer me up! Why must I adult huh? I mean work and bill and real life... all they do in get in the way of writing fanfic! Am I right or am I right! lol anyway please tell me what you think! Did you see the plot coming during all the filler? Or has this whole turn of events taken you totally by surprise? For this story I've had the end planned since the start which is really different for me so I would love to know what you think!**

 **Oh and as you will be able to tell from the sneak peek, the next chapter includes the scene in this chapter just from Alec's POV.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Ch13_

 _"I have never lied to you Alexander," Magnus replied quickly. "Every word was the truth, I promise." But that didn't make any sense, Alec thought. How could everything have been the truth if such a huge thing had been overlooked? A lie of omission is still a lie._

 _"I don't know who you are anymore," Alec said shaking his head._

 _"I'm the same person I've always been," Magnus spoke softly._

 _"No you aren't," Alec counted. "Now you are larger than life. Now I am known as the guy caught with Magnus Bane. I am not me anymore. I'm nobody." Alec didn't give Magnus a chance to say anything else. He turned quickly and walked away. None of it had been real. There was no other explanation. Magnus's interest in Alec had made no sense before and now it was almost comical. If Alec was with Magnus he would never be just Alec ever again. He would be Magnus Bane's who knows what! His experiment? His funny vacation story? Already Alec's work had become Magnus Bane's vacation job. His mother had called to say she and Robert had been overrun with press just an hour ago._


	13. Aftermath

There was a knock at the door, a rather hurried one, but Alec did not get up. He remained sitting at his ancient computer. He was reading an article comparing how long Magnus had dated each of his previous girlfriends, Camille being the longest and most recent one. Alec knew he shouldn't be reading this, but his eyes just couldn't turn away. He heard Jace talking to someone at the door, but tried very hard not to listen. Even so, it didn't take long for him to recognize Magnus's voice.

"Alec!" Magnus voice ran down the hall a few moments later. "Please talk to me, Alexander!"

Alec thought about ignoring the call. He thought about just sitting here and reading more and more about the man Alec had thought he'd known. The words before him made Alec all shades of jealous, furious and miserable. How could seeing Magnus possible make things worse? It's hard to ignore someone calling your name directly like that. Alec got up and slowly walked down the hall. When he stopped, he stood a little behind Jace facing Magnus, almost as if Jace was his shield. Alec definitely felt like he needed a shield.

"What do you want Magnus _Bane_ ," Alec said sourly, but Magnus just stared at him. If he didn't have anything to say why had he come? "Well?"

"Alec," Magnus said softly. He took a step forward, reaching his hand out. Alec stepped back automatically and Magnus let his arm fall. "Please don't be mad."

"Was anything you said true?" Alec couldn't resist asking. He had been so honest during their days together, and he now felt raw and burned, exposed. He was glad Jace was there.

"I have never lied to you, Alexander," Magnus replied quickly. "Every word was the truth, I promise." But that didn't make any sense, Alec thought. How could everything have been the truth if such a huge thing had been overlooked? A lie of omission is still a lie.

"I don't know who you are anymore," Alec said, shaking his head.

"I'm the same person I've always been," Magnus spoke softly.

"No you aren't," Alec counted. "Now you are larger than life. Now I am known as the guy caught with Magnus Bane. I am not me anymore. I'm nobody." Alec didn't give Magnus a chance to say anything else. He turned quickly and walked away. None of it had been real. There was no other explanation. Magnus's interest in Alec had made no sense before and now it was almost comical. And even if Alec was with Magnus he would never be just Alec ever again. He would be Magnus Bane's who knows what! His experiment? His funny vacation story? Already Alec's work had become Magnus Bane's vacation job. His mother had called to say she and Robert had been overrun with press just an hour ago.

When he finally heard Jace closing the door, he knew Magnus was out of his life forever. Alec was surprised by how much that hurt. Maybe it would make a good story someday or maybe at some point in the future it would inspire Alec to write a poem that was actually halfway decent, but for today Alec was just crushed. He was going to go back to his computer to sulk. And by sulk he meant google. Alec brought one of his legs up and tucked it under him while he sat awkwardly in the old desk chair. He had never used his computer this much in this short a period of time before and it was whining it's annoyance, but even so Alec continued his google searches. He learned more about Camille. She had her own opinion about Magnus's holiday romance. Alec watched videos of her crying into the microphones of reporters about how Magnus could never have loved her as she was a woman. She sobbed hysterically saying she should have know he was gay since he loved make up so much.

Alec found a youtube video where Magnus was holding the camera while wearing his cat's eyes and make up. He was answering questions that people had asked him on twitter between takes. As Alec recognized the make up Magnus had worn in one of his music videos, he realized he had clearly watched that video too many times. Magnus's smiling face talked to the camera affectionately while he introduced his crew since someone on twitter had asked about them. Alec recognized the man he'd met at the motel, who was again wearing a green suit, just in a different shade. There was also a girl with fiery red hair. Under her face it read 'Clary Fairchild: Makeup artist.' Though Alec had never and would most likely never meet this woman, he decided he didn't like her. She was the one whose job it was to turn his Magnus into the world's Magnus Bane.

Alec woke up, lifting his face off his keyboard only to see that his cheek had typed the same letter about a million times in the search bar. With a groan Alec got up and went to collapse on his bed.

He tried to show up to work the next day, but it was still surrounded by reporters. His parents were so busy with the store Alec had not spoken to either of them since the press had showed up. Alec was pretty sure Magnus was gone now, as only the Lightwoods shop was still surrounded by paparazzi. All the press outside the motel seemed to have vanished overnight, just like Magnus. Alec so was not going to work while his job was surrounded by press who all wanted to ask him about the details of the more intimate week of his life. Jace was surprisingly happy to take Alec's shifts, which Alec supposed was because he rather liked the attention.

It wasn't until a week later that the press around his job died down enough for Alec to be comfortable going back to work. He wasn't about to admit he'd spent most of that week with his computer reading everything on Magnus Bane he could get his hands on. Once back at work the fun wasn't over, however. Oh no, Alec still had to deal with an annoying fan or two who wanted to stare at him rather than buy surfing equipment. They seemed to be everywhere. Tofino was suddenly the tourist go to spot for crazy Magnus Bane fans, his job being their first stop. Thankfully the press were, for the most part, gone.

"Oh my god!" Izzy squealed as she stared at her phone. They were both on shift, but Alec was sitting with his head down on the counter while Izzy stood in heels gazing lovingly at her phone. "You are the best brother ever!" Alec was sure it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Magnus Bane so he said nothing. The aftermath of just five days with Magnus seemed to be infecting his life like a malignant virus. Alec hated having his private life so public.

"Entertainment tonight wants to interview me!" Izzy squealed again, jumping up and down. Alec had no clue how she could do that in heels. He had gotten many such invites from many such media outlets but he hadn't replied to a single one. The last thing he wanted was to bare his soul on tv. Everyone else was doing far too good a job of doing that without him.

"I"m glad my misery is making you happy, Iz," Alec told his sister with as much sarcasm as he could muster, while gritting his teeth.

"You made yourself miserable, you know," Izzy replied, shaking her finger at him knowingly. "You let Magnus leave."

"I let!" Alec yelled, turning on his sister, suddenly furious. "He lied to me!"

"Pfft," Izzy dismissed his concerns. "Not about anything important I think. Besides, Jace said he came after you when you ran."

"So?" Alec asked, annoyed.

"He obviously wanted to make amends but you shut him down and he left. Therefore you only have yourself to blame," Izzy said. "You are just determined to sulk."

"Whatever, Iz," Alec dismissed her. "Like you know so much about it!"

"I saw you two together a few times," Izzy said. "And just from that I could tell Magnus looked at you with rose tinted glasses."

"That's the thing about tinted glasses," Alec said miserably. "When they come off, reality sets in."

"You missed my point," Izzy said with a sign. From then on out, Alec decided the best thing to do was ignore her. Izzy did not appreciate this, but thankfully gave up on her pep talk once Alec stopped engaging her.

The rest of his shift passed in a haze. Alec's life seemed to be just that lately, a haze. His parents were thrilled at the new traffic in their stop. Magnus had sent them a letter regarding his short term employment and the attention the shop was getting because of his time there. Alec hadn't bothered to ask for details about the contents of the letter, but he knew it had made his parents very happy. Alec had been watching the media for any signs of Magnus, but aside from the letter sent to his parents there was very little. Thanks to Alec's research he now knew that someone else ran Magnus's twitter account which was why Magnus had been tweeting the whole time he'd been in Tofino. Alec suspected there was more than one person helping Magnus run his social media. Once Alec had discounted those, he realized there was next to nothing else about Magnus Bane that was new. The guy in the green suit, whose name Alec had totally and completely forgotten, did appear once or twice saying something about Magnus being unavailable for comment. Alec couldn't help but wonder where Magnus was now. What was he doing? Why had he not been seen in public since he'd left?

Camille was a whole other story. Alec could tell she was taking advantage of Magnus's absence in the media to try and fill his shoes. It seemed she could sing, a little, though not anywhere near as well as Magnus. In all her interviews she talked about putting out a cover album of all her favourite songs. Alec still found her to be the most fake person he'd ever seen and suddenly he remembered Magnus telling him how there were a lot of liars out there. Had Magnus been talking about her? Alec couldn't be sure but he was starting to see that Magnus hadn't technically lied. There were some things Magnus had told him that Alec couldn't confirm with a google search, but most of the things Magnus had mentioned Alec could back up online.

Karla showed up at the shop a week or so after Izzy's interview. Jace was working, so Alec assumed Karla was here to see Jace about something. Maybe they'd had some sort of moment and were thinking about getting back together or maybe she was just returning something of his that she'd found while cleaning up her place. Either way Alec assumed Karla was here to see Jace in some fashion. Alec was, however, very wrong.

"Alec," Karla said once she walked in. "Hey Jace," she added quickly before turning back to Alec who looked at her a little surprised. "I heard what happened with Magnus." Alec turned to Jace, annoyed. Why the hell had Jace told Karla of all people! Jace just shrugged. Or was the whole town googling his name now?

"Thanks," Alec said cautiously.

"How did you find out he was 'The Magnus Bane'?" Karla asked out of the blue.

"Flashing cameras in my face," Alec said. "Why?"

Karla sighed. "I told him to tell you!" she said. "I was worried this would happen."

"You knew!" Alec yelled. Luckily for him, the shop was almost empty with just one girl wearing a Magnus Bane t-shirt lurking by a display on the other side of the store.

"I recognized him when you guys came in for dinner," Karla explained. "Though it took me a while. He looks so strange without makeup."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Alec accused.

"I left him a note," Karla said. "And talked to him later. He seemed to genuinely care about you and I felt sure he was going to tell you himself."

"Well he doesn't and he didn't," Alec grumbled. He turned away from her and stomped into the back room. He hid back there until he heard the bell on the door ring one too many times and came back out to help Jace with customers. Thankfully, Karla was gone by then. A few hours of avoiding personal questions from nosy tourists and selling some surf equipment to actual surfers later, Alec and Jace were once again alone in the store.

"You know," Jace said. "I agree with Karla."

"Great," Alec groaned.

"You didn't see how desperate he looked when I answered the door," Jace continued.

"I did see him," Alec argued.

"Not right away," Jace said. "Besides, you are making mountains out of mole hills. So what if he's famous and rich. I'd call that a win."

Alec decided there was no point arguing. For all he knew Magnus was also a great actor! This changed nothing.

A few days later someone arrived to fix the radio after lunch. After the third time Alec recognized Magnus's voice, he demanded Jace change the station. Why did the stupid radio have to work now! Why hadn't it been working then so Alec could have put two and two together and found out sooner. How had Alec never noticed how similar the voice he'd often heard singing in the background at work was to the voice he'd heard that morning when he'd woken up in Magnus's arms? Had Alec really never been paying attention to the radio or was it more a case of his own perception? He would never have guessed in a million years that it had been Magnus Bane who had been lying in that bed with him. He just couldn't fit those two things together. Magnus's voice on the radio and Magnus's touch just didn't work together. Didn't mesh. It was like Magnus was two people. The person Alec thought he'd been getting to know and the person Alec had been googling.

Izzy's interview showed up online then and Izzy insisted Alec come over and watch it with her. Alec said no, of course, but his sister had somehow managed to change it to a yes, though Alec had no clue how she'd done it. This was why he was currently sitting on his parents' couch with Izzy jumping up and down like an energized bunny beside him. The logo finished and then the interviewer introduced herself and turned the mic to Izzy. Alec was very thankful Izzy knew very little about what had happened between Alec and Magnus, though she'd known enough to make Alec blush through the whole interview.

"I should really pay more attention to popular culture," Maryse said with a sigh as she entered the room. Thankfully Izzy's interview was almost over now and his mother had missed the part where Izzy had described walking in on Magnus and Alec kissing up against the counter at work. "I still can't believe it."

"Join the club," Alec said as he leaned back, letting his head fall until it hit the back of the couch and then covering his eyes with his arm.

"Why did he leave?" Maryse asked.

"Cause he was always going to leave, mom," Alec said without moving. "Someone like that is NOT going to stay in a town like this."

"He never collected a single paycheck from us," Maryse said with a sigh. "But he helped us so much."

"Trust me," Alec said. "He doesn't need the money." Alec had looked up Magnus Bane's net worth a while ago during his googling and couldn't even begin to understand how to deal with that kind of number.

"Still," Maryse said. "I wish I could thank him somehow."

"What was in that letter he sent you anyway?" Alec asked, sitting up and uncovering his eyes. Maryse was sitting in the light grey upholstered chair across from him.

"A thank you, a desire to not collect his commision," Maryse listed off. "And suggestions on how we should advertise."

"Huh," Alec said. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Despite everything, Alec found himself wishing Magnus had sent him a letter. He knew it was stupid. Magnus had probably barely given Alec a second thought since he'd left but he couldn't help it.

"Isabelle," the interview was asking his sister on the tv. "What can you tell us about how Magnus replied to the question about being gay? You have talked about seeing him with your brother, but fans want to know why if this is the case Magnus wouldn't admit he's interested in men."

"What exactly did you ask him?" Izzy on the tv replied. "Cause it sounds to me like he was just asked simply 'Are you gay' to which I am not surprised Magnus said no. Before he met my brother he'd dated only women in public but that doesn't mean he hasn't dated men before. He's probably bi if you ask me."

"Did he tell you that?" the interviewer asked. Alec was starting to wish he'd found a way to not let Izzy do this interview. Asking her nicely hadn't worked.

"No," Izzy on the tv replied. "But that's my guess. Maybe you should ask him."

"Magnus Bane hasn't been seen since he landed in New York after leaving your town," the interviewer said. "All requests for appearances through his manager haven't been answered. Do you know anything about that, Isabelle?"

"Nope," Izzy replied. "But I would be curious to find out!"

The camera turned back to the interviewer as she said her sign off piece and Alec tried to ease his breathing.

"Wasn't I awesome!" Izzy said giggling.

"You were wonderful, darling," Maryse told her daughter. Alec needed air. He decided to take a walk. Rehashing everything in his head over and over wasn't helping. Googling Magnus wasn't helping. Alec was sure he had read every publically available thing there was to know about that man at this point.

Alec took a few deep breaths and decided to let it go. He'd turn off his computer and try to move on.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys but my beta was on holiday and away from her laptop. Which meant I FINALLY updated my other story. lol been like eons for that one. And by eons I mean three weeks.**

 **Getting really close to the end now guys. I have 3-5 chapters left planned though it seems to me that people really want more than that... hmm... as I said in the author's note on chapter one this is the first story I've had an end planned for from the start. I never plan the whole plot out before I start writing... at least not before this story. Not sure how I feel about writing past that... honestly I don't have many ideas... hmmm... well we shall see. Once we get to the ending I have planned maybe you guys won't want more. Its a nice ending. Promise.**

* * *

S _neak Peek ch14:_

 _Alec sat on his bed with a scattering of papers before him. Applying to school was a little trickier than he'd thought. Why did they require so much paperwork just to learn how to run a business? He heard a knock at the door._

 _"Come in," Alec said absently. He looked up when he heard the door close again and there stood his father._

 _"Hi," Robert said. "Alec can we talk?"_

 _"Sure," Alec replied with a shrug. His father was one of the only members of his family not to give Alec his opinion on the Magnus Bane situation. In fact Robert had not brought him up once in the four months since Magnus's departure. Alec was glad of this though he hadn't really expecting his father to weigh in on this matter anyway._


	14. Elusive Love

After a few months the hype of Magnus Bane's strange holiday went down. The tourists stopped showing up at his work and people finally stopped contacting Alec for interviews. His family stopped harassing him about Magnus and it seemed everything was finally over.

Alec's life slowly returned to normal. He went surfing on his days off, either alone or with Jace. He was still a little mad at Karla for not telling him who Magnus was, though he was getting over it. Alec worked whenever he was needed and covered Jace and Izzy's shifts when they asked, like usual.

Alec wanted to do more at the store. He'd been thinking about applying for business school but had yet to actually make a decision on the matter. He wondered if business school would actually help him run a business or if he should just get his parents to teach him since they had actual experience.

Over all, life was basically just like it had been before, but at the same time, it wasn't. Alec spent his days trying to push down anything that reminded him of Magnus. If one of Magnus's songs came on the radio, Alec changed the channel. He had now stopped googling Magnus completely and had even gone so far as to just refrain from ever turning his computer on. Though that wasn't a loss since he'd never really used it much anyway. It had been a second hand purchase on a whim and Alec didn't miss it one bit. Not googling Magnus every day was significantly improving his mood, but every now and then Alec found his mind wandering back to his time with Magnus, his Magnus. Alec couldn't comprehend the Magnus he had googled. That much fame and money was beyond his understanding, but the Magnus with no make up who'd been a natural at surfing was more often in Alec's thoughts than he'd care to admit.

Alec was currently sitting on his bed with a scattering of papers before him. Applying to college was a little trickier than he'd thought. Why did they require so much paperwork just to learn how to run a business anyway? Alec was still on the fence about whether or not he should even go and all this paperwork was not helping. He was about to sift through them again when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Alec said absently. He looked up when he heard the door close again and there stood his father.

"Hi," Robert said. "Alec, can we talk?"

"Sure," Alec replied with a shrug. His father was one of the only members of his family who hadn't given Alec his opinion on the Magnus Bane situation. In fact, Robert had not brought him up even once during the four months since Magnus's departure. Alec was glad of this, though he hadn't really expected his father to weigh in on this matter anyway. Robert was great at many things, but he wasn't really the kind of dad Alec wanted to talk to about guys. He wasn't really a romantic.

Robert pulled up Alec's desk chair and took a seat a few feet from Alec's bed. He seemed nervous, or, at the very least, uncomfortable. Alec wondered if he'd left something on the chair and his dad had inadvertently sat on it.

"Listen, Alec, I-" Robert started. "I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath then continued a little sheepishly, "I recognized Magnus the moment I met him."

"WHAT! How?" Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I listen to his music," Robert said very quickly as if saying it fast would lessen the impact of his words. "Seen his music videos." Alec just stared, stunned, his mouth slightly open. Unless he'd heard wrong, his father was secretly a sap who liked to listen to love songs directed at teenage girls. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to make it public knowledge that I listen to music targeted to love struck fourteen-year-old girls." He laughed nervously.

"And you are telling me now… why?" Alec asked. He still hadn't quite taken in the information, but was very curious for the reason behind his father's confession.

"We talked about you," Robert said. "When I recognized him. Magnus that is."

"Oh yeah," Alec said, trying to sound like he didn't care. This was how he'd gotten through the last few months, after all. Pushing it all down. Now his father had known and not told him on top of Karla knowing and not telling him. Though at least Alec could empathize with Robert more than Karla since it was perfectly reasonable, and not embarrassing, that she'd like Magnus's music.

"Why did you let him leave?" Robert asked.

"He's got 15 million twitter followers," Alec explained quickly.

"So what?" Robert asked. Alec gave him a dubious look. "Listen Alec, I love your mother."

"And this relates to the topic how?" Alec asked. He was sure by this point that this was the strangest conversation he had ever had with his father, or with anyone for that matter.

"Let me finish!" Robert said. Alec sighed but didn't say anything. "Anyway, so I love your mother and if I had never met her, we wouldn't have had you and your brother and sister and I wouldn't trade that for the world," Robert continued affectionately. "But before I met her, there was someone else." This was news to Alec. His parents didn't talk much about the time before they'd gotten married. "It was crazy young love with no rhyme or reason. We adored each other but I gave it up because I was afraid."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you liking Magnus's music?" Alec replied.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did," Robert replied.

"Oh come on!" Alec said. "This is totally different. Do you really think someone like that could care about someone like me?"

"Yes, I do," Robert said. He extended his hand and showed Alec a CD. Alec took it automatically. It had an image of Magnus on the cover, without a single touch of make up. In fact, this Magnus looked like the one Alec had known. The same vulnerable expression and make up-less, clean skin. The Album was called 'Elusive Love.'

"Listen to that," his father said. "Then tell me Magnus didn't care about you." Robert got up to leave, then turned and added, "And please please don't tell your sister I have all of Magnus's CDs setup to automatically pre-order."

Alec laughed and promised not to tell Izzy then his father left, closing the door behind him.

Alec stared at the CD in his hands. The image of Magnus was so striking, so vivid. When his curiosity won out over gazing at Magnus's face, Alec turned the CD over in his hand and read the titles of the songs. The title 'Elusive Love' was written in elegant writing at the top of the list of songs and beneath it in equally beautiful font were the following titles:

1) Blush

2) Five days

3) Ripped away

4) Piercing Blue

5) You're my home

6) Grounded by you

6) Falling for you now

8) Everything you taught me

9) Empty (once you were gone)

10) Soaring High (While in your arms)

Alec opened the case and pulled out the booklet. There was the list of the song titles again and a short note from Magnus's manager. Underneath that was 'Music and Lyrics by Magnus Bane' in large print. On an otherwise blank page there was a dedication: _to Alexander._

And suddenly Alec wanted to cry. He'd never given Magnus a chance. Since the moment Magnus had walked into his life, Alec had kept his guard up. He had kept in mind the whole time that this was going to end. He'd never been open to the idea of a real relationship, not even with just the crazy tourist, let alone the international pop star! Alec had enjoyed the moment while keeping his heart closed off to the future. He'd given in, but he hadn't let himself really be open to the idea of falling in love with Magnus. He'd fought it, desperately trying to keep himself from tittering over the edge. His actions had been selfish and unfair. He had been protecting himself but Magnus hadn't been doing the same. And suddenly Alec was seeing their time together differently. Alec was just as guilty of a lie of omission as Magnus was. The wave of emotion over taking him now burst through all the walls he'd constructed to hold himself together. He was crying earnestly now. Alec missed Magnus, missed him like an ache in his chest.

Suddenly wanting to be on his computer again, Alec booted the thing up. He spun around on his desk chair and tapped his fingernails against the armrest while the ancient machine updated. Once it was done, he quickly clicked open an internet browser, but staring at it didn't seem to make it load any faster. When it was finally done, he googled the name of the album and got dozens of hits. It looked like Magnus was back out in public again. There were videos of him being interviewed about the new CD. Alec selected one and hit play.

"After just releasing an album less than a year ago," the interviewer was saying animatedly. "We are now getting another one from you!"

"Yes," Magnus replied. He was wearing far less makeup than Alec had ever seen him wear while on camera. "Inspiration hit and I just had to follow it through to the end."

"So that's what you were doing during those months you were MIA?"

"Yes," Magnus replied. "I rarely left my music studio."

"And this Alexander you dedicated the album to," the reported inquired. "Is this the same man you met after you ran from Toronto?"

"Yes," Magnus said. "I met Alexander in Tofino."

"And if I am not mistaken, this is the first album you have written the lyrics for, correct?"

"That's right," Magnus replied.

"And why hadn't you written lyrics before now?" the woman asked.

"Before now I never had the… I guess you could say, never had the right muse," Magnus said. He laughed nervously before adding, "This album is very personal to me. I probably wouldn't have released it to the public if my manager hadn't insisted."

"Well, your fans are glad you did!" the interviewer replied. "As I understand, in the few days since the album was released it has done far better than any of your previous ones."

"Ragnor will be happy," Magnus laughed. He seemed so nervous to Alec. There was something in the way he was holding himself that reminded Alec of the vulnerability he had witnessed in Magnus during their more emotional moments.

"May I ask," the interviewer continued. "Why aren't you wearing makeup on the cover and even now you have hardly any on? You are known for your fabulous looks and all your previous album covers have usually included your cat eyes."

"It felt right for this album to keep it natural," Magnus explained.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Alec knew me without makeup," Magnus explained. "But also this album... it's just more raw and honest than any of my previous ones. Makeup is often a shield and I didn't want to hide for the cover of this album. It felt wrong. Though I had to fight to get it. Ragnor was not happy when I suggested it."

"I can imagine not!" the interviewer said, laughing. "So what would you tell Alec if he is watching this right now?"

"I would tell him I miss him," Magnus said smiling. "And that I hope he isn't mad at me for dedicating the album to him. He doesn't like being in the spotlight."

"Why did you dedicate the album to him, then?" the interviewer asked.

"Oh, just wishful thinking," Magnus mused. Before the interviewer could ask a follow up question, she had to announce their time was up and signed off.

Alec watched a half dozen more interviews back to back and never once got a better answer to that last question. Finally, Alec put the CD in the player, headphones over his ears and hit play.

The first song on the album was the album's namesake, 'Elusive Love.' It spoke of the fleeting nature of love and how it can be lost just as easily and quickly as it is found. The sound wasn't melancholic though. It was more upbeat, as if it was trying to give the impression that love was worth it not matter how fleeting it might be.

'Blush' was the second song on the album and it described the beauty of colour against pale skin. Alec couldn't help but remember the times Magnus had commented on him blushing.

In the song 'Five days' one of the lyrics went, "Five days with you was worth more than a lifetime with someone else." And Alec's mind went to their five days together as the reality of those lyrics sunk in.

The next song was titled 'Ripped away' and the tone of the music made Alec recall the look on Magnus's face perfectly as he'd stood in Alec's doorway begging Alec to let him explain.

The song 'Piercing Blue' turned out to be about piercing blue eyes. The lyrics, "Those piercing blue eyes see through to my heart," made Alec think of Magnus's expression when he was gazing into Alec's eyes.

The song 'You're my home' made Alec think of falling asleep in Magnus's arms. It seemed to have captured the glowing feeling of security in Alec's chest during that moment perfectly.

The next song was titled 'Grounded by you' and spoke of travelling all around the world to then be anchored by love, grounded by someone.

The song 'Falling for you now' was very fast paced and almost made Alec want to get up and dance. "Oh I am falling for you now. Every step I take, brings me closer to the edge." This had less details that reminded Alec of his time with Magnus, but it made Alec believe nonetheless.

The song that played next was titled 'Everything You Taught me' and it spoke of the importance of honesty and family when you found someone you loved. Magnus hadn't gone so specific as to mention surfing and poetry, but the feel of the song spoke to Alec either way.

The song titled 'Empty once you were gone' made Alec feel ashamed. He'd been holding his pain in check, but Magnus had embraced his and used it as inspiration to write this stunningly emotional medley. Alec hadn't even been in touch with his emotions enough to write a single poem. Alec felt a tear fall down his face as the song ended.

The last song on the album was called 'Soaring High while in Your Arms' and as Alec listened to the rising beat, he couldn't help but feel better. The happy tune and affectionate lyrics made him recall the feeling of being in Magnus's arms. He had forgotten just what a soaring feeling it had been.

Once the last song trickled away, Alec listened to it again, and again and again, crying and laughing in equal measure as he did so.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of my album? I have been writing song titles and planning possible lyrics since I wrote chapter two. Please please tell me what you think! Not sure there is anything else that needs to be said except I want to listen to those songs! Does someone want to write them? lol. I couldn't write music to save my life... actually I can't even really read music or sing on key. ^_^**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chapter 15_

 _Alec watched every interview with Magnus about the new album he could get his hands on, but none of them gave him much new information. Again, he heard about how Magnus had almost not published the album and how it was personal to him. Again, Magnus explained why he wasn't wearing much makeup, but he never gave more details about Alec or answered direct questions about their time together. It was as if Magnus was trying to preserve whatever shred of privacy Alec had left, which was actually rather sweet even if Alec's curiosity remained unsatisfied._


	15. Call to Action

Alec was consumed with googling Magnus again, but this time what he found made him smile. Thanks to the album's dedication, Magnus's fans were dividing up into MagCam supporters and Malec supporters. Alec did a double take when he'd read the word 'Malec', not sure what it meant. His original thought was that someone had spelt his name very very wrong but through context and repetition Alec realized what it meant. When he saw that #Malec was trending on twitter, Alec had to admit he was both touched and scared.

Just like last time, Alec found himself suddenly on a fanfic site, but this time it wasn't about MagCam. This time it was about Malec. The writers seemed to have taken the lyrics and mood of Magnus's music and interpreted it to try and recreate the week Magnus and Alec had had together. The activities for that week seemed to be pulled from the song 'Everything you taught me', though Alec didn't find a single story that included surfing or writing. And again some of the writing skills impressed Alec, but others were so badly written Alec wasn't even sure they were actually in English. As the writers only had one or two pictures from the paparazzi to work from, the description of Alec's character seemed to vary quite a lot through the fanfics. Alec suspected the writers were projecting themselves onto his character.

Alec watched every interview with Magnus about the new album he could get his hands on, but none of them gave him much new information. Again, he heard about how Magnus had almost not published the album and how it was personal to him. Again, Magnus explained why he wasn't wearing much makeup, but he never gave more details about Alec or answered direct questions about their time together. It was as if Magnus was trying to preserve whatever shred of privacy Alec had left, which was actually rather sweet even if Alec's curiosity remained unsatisfied.

Seeing Magnus again, even just on his computer screen, made Alec miss Magnus even more. The affection he saw in Magnus's eyes and the devotion that had obviously been put into 'Elusive Love' made Alec regret rejecting Magnus. Regret it with every fibre of his being. But what could he do about it now? Even though the press was now pro-Malec, it didn't seem to matter so much anymore. Magnus had cared all along. It had been Alec's stupid insecurities and disbelief that had ruined everything, not the reporters. The paparazzi, Alec realized, had been an excuse. The excuse Alec had been waiting for since the beginning; a way to duck out before he got in too deep. Alec could see now with perfect clarity that if you waited for something to go wrong, it would go wrong even if only in your own mind. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy.

If only Alec could go back in time and invite Magnus in when he'd stood at Alec's door trying to explain. If only he had listened to his heart and not his fear. Was it too late now? He'd hurt Magnus so badly; why would Magnus see him, let alone be with him, again?

Alec was reading an article about Magnus when he saw an opportunity that was his only chance to find out one way or the other. This time he wasn't going to pass it up. Alec suddenly pushed his chair away from his desk and bolted out the door.

"Dad!" Alec called down the hall. Without waiting for an answer, Alec burst into his father's office.

"Alec?" Robert said, surprised by his son's sudden appearance.

"I'm taking the next few days off," Alec said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh really?" Robert said, pretending to be surprised but Alec wasn't fooled. "And where are you going?"

"Vancouver," Alec said firmly. He kissed his father on the cheek, giddy with excitement, then ran back to his room to pack. By car and ferry it would be about six hours to Vancouver from Tofino. Alec put some clothes in a bag, along with the basics from the bathroom and then slung the bag over his shoulder. He packed Magnus's CD and his cell phone and was on his way to the front door within minutes.

"Alexander?" Maryse asked as he passed her in the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom," Alec said quickly. "Gotta run. Ask dad." And with that Alec was out the door and driving down the road. If he wanted to make the next ferry there was no time to lose. Tofino was on the west side of the island and the ferries were on the east coast. It was a small island, however, and Alec was confident he'd make the ferry today.

During the drive, Alec listened to Magnus's CD over and over again thinking about every lyric and how Magnus must have been feeling when he wrote them. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that he had no plan and that he wasn't even sure if Magnus would want to see him. After all, this whole thing could be a publicity stunt put together by his manager. It was Magnus's reply to the question of why Magnus had dedicated his album to Alec that had made Alec believe this was what he was supposed to do. Magnus had replied with just two words: 'wishful thinking.'

Waiting in line for the ferry was like torture. He'd already driven the three hours from Tofino to Nanaimo, but now he was sitting in his car with cars behind him and in front of him in line for the ferry and it was making him anxious. The moving car had helped disperse his nerves. Action was always easier than inaction. Alec started reading tweets with the hashtag Malec on his phone to entertain himself, all the while listening to the album again. In the space of a day it seemed that he had memorized it. When the line of cars finally moved forward, Alec threw his phone on the passenger seat and followed the car in front of him onto the ferry.

Driving alone into the bowels of the ferry, leaving the sun behind and entering the confined metal ship put Alec on edge. What the hell was he doing? He was now miles away from home chasing a man he had rejected just a few months before. This was probably all going to end in him making a fool out of himself in public and then that image of him being forever captured on social media. There would be a new hashtag on twitter along the lines of "Alec makes a spectacle of himself because he assumed the album was about him then showed up out of the blue like a total freak."

But it was too late now. There were cars lined up behind his and there was no getting off this boat, although he could technically still back out. He could get off the ferry in Nanaimo and then get right back on, go home and write this whole thing off as an overly emotional moment. He checked the time. The ferry had been delayed which meant he was late for the concert, which he still didn't have a ticket for. After tonight, Magnus would not only be leaving the country for his next concert, but also leaving the continent.

For the whole boat ride Alec dithered. He went up on deck and got something for dinner but he was too anxious to appreciate the view. The beautiful coastline, with its mountains covered in trees and clear blue skies, couldn't hold his focus. He paced, checked his phone compulsively and finally returned to the car to just sit and wait. When the ferry docked, Alec still wasn't sure what he planned to do. He sat in his car, his hands on the steering wheel as the doors ahead opened and light filled the parking level. Alec drove off the ship and moved forward until he was out of the way before parking on the side of the road.

Alec took a few deep breaths. He knew he had to do this. He'd known since the moment he'd seen the location of the concert online. It was just that Alec never did things like this. He wasn't a spontaneous person. Alec was a planner. His days were all scheduled before he even woke up and today had been no different. He'd had planned to get up, go to parents' house to finish school prep, go to grocery store, fail to shoot hoops with Max for a bit then go to work for a closing shift, go home, watch some tv, and finally go to bed. He'd swapped today's shift with Izzy since she'd wanted this morning off, for something Alec couldn't remember. But then Robert had hijacked his day during school prep and now Alec was over 200km away, alone in his car chasing a dream.

Then Alec's phone ran. He thought about not answering it, but in the end welcomed the distraction.

"Hello," Alec said.

"You are bat shit crazy, my friend." The voice was Jace and Alec had never been happier to hear his best friend's voice before in his life. He let out a noise somewhere before a laugh and a sigh.

"I know," Alec replied, still laughing a little.

"When Robert told me, I have to confess I didn't quite believe him," Jace said. "I was like, no way, does Alec do anything that crazy. I have to close the store tonight!"

"Sorry," Alec replied.

"It's okay," Jace said and Alec was sure by his tone that Jace had shrugged. "Who needs sleep. Now hang up the phone and go get the guy… yeah that doesn't sound the same as go get the girl does it." Jace made a thoughtful noise. "Just snag the pop star so he can introduce me to his make up artist, okay. She's hot. I googled her. Great red hair!"

Alec laughed in earnest, bid Jace goodbye and hung up the phone. He'd thank Jace for the pep talk later. Alec put the Rogers Arena into his GPS. He was currently in Horseshoe Bay, and according to the estimated time of arrival on the GPS it would take him at least forty minutes to get to the theatre with good traffic. Alec checked the time. The show was starting in an hour. Wasting no more time, Alec started his car and pulled out into the road.

It took him all of five minutes to realize driving in Vancouver was Alec's least favourite thing in the world. It seemed like every single person wanted to get somewhere fast while at the same time the sheer volume of cars made that impossible. Once he survived the torturous drive, parking at the Rogers Arena was a whole other problem entirely. Alec watched people get off the skytrain and thought how silly it was that he had a car. Though getting to the ferry from his parents' house without the car would have been impossible. In the end, Alec was forced to park about a fifteen minute walk away, though once out of the car he didn't feel like walking. Alec ran. He passed unfamiliar stores and busy looking people who gave him strange looks, but he didn't care. Alec arrived at his destination, panting. He stopped to catch his breath as he looked up at the arena. Even from the outside it was very obvious that the Rogers Arena was meant for hockey games, not concerts. The oval shape of the building and the hockey team logos on the outside walls rather gave it away but Alec knew this was the right place.

"I need a ticket please," Alec said to the only person in a crew uniform he could find. She was sitting at a table by the main doors which were closed.

"I'm sorry but the concert has already started," she said.

"That's okay," Alec said, refusing to be discouraged. "I just need to talk to Magnus."

"Magnus Bane?" the woman asked. She was a kind looking woman with brown hair and eyes. Her face was oval shaped and she was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and pity.

"Yes," Alec replied.

"We sold out weeks ago," the woman said. "And even if you had gotten a ticket and arrived before the doors closed, that doesn't mean you will get to meet the star."

"But I know him," Alec said. She squinted at him for a moment. Then her eyes went very wide and she gasped.

"Are you Alexander?" she asked. Alec nodded. She smiled at him and Alec had the strangest feeling that she wasn't surprised to see him.

"Follow me," she said. Rather than question her, Alec did as he was bid, following her as she used a key to open a staff only door.

Once inside the huge structure Alec couldn't help but take in the sight before him. The stage was set up on one side of what was probably an ice rink that had been covered up. The seats facing the stage were full and all the seats behind it were empty, but those were the only empty seats. During Alec's wait time at the ferry he'd learned a little about the Rogers Arena by googling and therefore knew it seated over eighteen thousand people. He suspected with the last quarter of the seats empty there were significantly less people than that here tonight, but it was still more people than Alec had ever seen in one place before in his life, having never left his home town of less than two thousand people before today.

"This way," the woman whispered in his ear. They were behind the stage at an angle so Alec couldn't see Magnus on the stage, but he could hear Magnus singing. The sound brought tears to his eyes. Magnus was here, so close to him now, and yet still so far away.

As Alec followed the crew member around the stage, Magnus came into view. Alec was again surprised to see Magnus looking more casual, more like when Alec had met him. Though he was wearing more makeup than he'd been in his tv interviews, it was still in the spirit of his album. Alec wanted to rush onto the stage and take Magnus in his arms, but something stopped him. Whether stage fright or fear of rejection, Alec wasn't sure.

Alec felt his feet move forward slowly, not rushing to the stage, but walking toward it as if Magnus was pulling him closer with an invisible rope. To Alec's surprise the cheering crowd seemed to recognize him, and parted to let him pass. It wasn't long until Magnus seemed to notice the change in the crowd from his perspective up on the stage, and a mere second later his eyes locked on Alec. Alec felt his breath catch in his chest; Magnus was looking right at him.

* * *

 **Hehe do you like the cliffhanger? Please review guys! Reviews are the best thing EVER! They make my day everyday. :D**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Ch16_

 _In fact, it was entirely possible Alec haven't heard the album and even if he did hear it, he could have easily written it off as Magnus using their time together to make money. Because it was true this was already Magnus's best selling album. Ragnor had spent launch day jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning while looking over sales numbers, but Magnus couldn't rejoice with his manager._

 _As Magnus heard the opening act end his heart sank. Alec really wasn't coming; it had been wishful thinking after all. I mean why would Alec not arrive until well after the concert started? Surely if Alexander had intended to come here tonight he would be here already. Magnus had been a fool. A lovestruck fool who had picked Vancouver for his opened concert since it was the closest big city to Alec. Why had he thought pouring his heart and soul into music would bring Alexander back to him? Where was the logic in that? But the answer was simple, there was no logic in love._


	16. Concert

Magnus was backstage at the Rogers Arena in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada which meant that Alexander was less than three hundred kilometers away. It was the closest Magnus had been to Alec since he'd left Tofino and because of that and many other reasons, Alexander was on his mind.

Since the moment Magnus had started writing 'Elusive Love', he had gotten it into his head that the album would bring Alec back to him. He knew this made no sense. He knew it was the furthest thing from rational that he could be. After all, why would his album change anything? It was the fame Alec hadn't liked, and the reporters and the press. If Alec reacted at all, he would probably be annoyed Magnus had published it. He had to admit, but only to himself, that if one day a lawyer would arrive to tell him Alec was suing him for half the profits of Elusive Love, he would be many things, but he wouldn't be surprised. Magnus would never have been able to write it without Alexander, and in a way he believed Alec did deserve some of the profits.

But Magnus hadn't been honest during their time together and for once his fame had ruined his chance at love rather than the other way around. He thought it was rather ironic, actually. He knew he shouldn't have dedicated the album to Alexander, but he just couldn't help it. There had been no one else he'd been able to think of when he'd thought of the dedication. Magnus knew he was just being hopeful where there was little hope to be had, but his wishful thinking had also lead him to instruct his whole crew to let Alec in if he showed up, ticket or no ticket, late or early. In the grips of that same vain hope Magnus had passed around a photo of Alec to the crew so they'd know who to let in. Of course, the only photos he had of Alexander were the ones taken by the paparazzi and therefore not very good. He doubted if the photo would really help his crew identify Alec if he showed.

Now as Magnus heard the opening act end, he knew in his heart that Alec really wasn't coming. He had been foolish to think Alec would and Magnus had to finally concede. If Alec had been coming to this concert, he would surely have arrived before now. Magnus was a lovestruck fool. He had picked Vancouver for his opening concert only because of its proximity to Alec. If Ragnor would have let him, Magnus would have done a concert in Tofino but Ragnor very rationally pointed out that the town was too small to make it worth it as far as ticket sales. London was his usual concert premiere spot, but Magnus had dug in his heels and insisted on Vancouver as it was the closest big city to Alexander.

Why had he thought pouring his heart and soul into music would bring Alexander back to him? Where was the logic in that? But the answer was simple: there was no logic in love.

Magnus took a moment to be sad, then he plastered a smile onto his face, got up and moved onto the stage. He was wearing a simple red blazer with a blue shirt underneath. His pants were a similar dark blue like his shirt and the whole look was less elaborate than his previous concerts. Magnus greeted his fans, speaking into the mic with as much energy as he could muster in his miserable state. After all, the show must go on.

"Oh Elusive, Elusive Looove," Magnus first sang his album's namesake. "Your fleeting nature eludes me. But how you excite me with your looove. Lost as quickly as you come, Elusive Love." The lyrics to this song were simple but it was the fast paced music Magnus most liked about this song. While he sang, he tried not to think of Alec but rather to think of how many people were enjoying his performance. He tried to think of the crowd and how lucky he was to have the support he did.

"Colour against pale skin," Magnus sang softly. "Oh your beautiful blush." It was impossible not to picture Alexander's bright face while he sang this song. To imagine the way Alec coloured when he was awkward or embarrassed.

"Once you were gone," Magnus said as he tapped his foot to the beat, which had picked up for this part of the song. "I was empty!" The fast start of the song slowly shifted into a slower melody. As the lyrics reminded him of the emotions that had caused him to write these words, Magnus wondered if he could actually get through this tour. He would have to sing these songs over and over and be reminded over and over of what he had lost. Tonight was only the first night of the tour, the first time singing these songs to the public, and already he was a mess. As the melody slowed a single tear ran down Magnus's cheek. He knew it wouldn't be visible for the audience, but he could feel it. Why had he agreed to this tour! Oh yes, that's right: wishful thinking. Useless, fruitless wishful thinking that had now damned him to relive his pain every night.

The next song was easier to sing. It spoke of happier times and Magnus was able to block out the pain better. "Soaring high," Magnus sang. As he held the note, his pitch varied slightly, adding a richness and depth to the swell of his note that mirrored the emotion the lyrics reflected. There was a pause in the music and then he continued. "While in your arms." Lights flashed on the stage behind him as the tempo got faster. "Soaring high above the clouds with love for wings."

"You see me," Magnus sang the next song. "With those pools of clear water. You who sees me like no other." Magnus knew he had exaggerated these lyrics in regards to Alec, since Alexander hadn't seen all of him. Magnus had kept a big part of himself from Alec. Though, despite the things that were unknown during their time together, the next lyrics were true. "Those piercing blue eyes see through to my heart. The depths of your kind soul shines in those clear blue pools."

And just as the memory of those piercing blue eyed filled his mind, Magnus thought he saw the same eyes in the crowd. He looked away, sure he had imagined it, and continued his song. But then he saw Anna, the crew member who had volunteered to wait outside in case Alec showed up. She was standing just outside the crowd and Magnus was no longer sure which part of the song he had been singing. If she was here that meant Alec was here. Forgetting about music for the moment, Magnus searched the crowd for Alexander. It wasn't until the people at the front started moving that Magnus finally saw him.

Alexander was who his fans were parting like the red sea for. And now he stood the closest to the stage, looking up at Magnus, with a slightly awed expression. Alec didn't look upset or angry. He looked breathless and maybe a little nervous. His cheeks were, of course, that beautiful rosy colour Magnus had come to expect from Alec's complexion. Magnus couldn't stop a genuine smile from spreading across his face as he saw Alexander's blush deepen with Magnus's fixed gaze. It felt like a miracle. Alec was here. Alec had come.

The crowd wouldn't let them just look at each other, however. Their locked gaze was broken when Alec was lifted up by the crowd and half flung onto the stage. Magnus was worried. Alec didn't like attention, but again Alec's expression reassured him. Alexander was smiling shyly at him, now standing on the stage just a few feet from Magnus. Magnus's turned off the mic attached to his shirt and put down the one in his hand before walking the few steps to Alec.

"You came," Magnus whispered, his eyes glassy.

"You were expecting me?" Alec said nervously. Magnus could only laugh lightly at Alec's confused expression. "Because I was under the impression that I crashed the party."

Magnus was in awe at the fact that Alexander was here. He felt lightheaded with relief. Magnus wanted to disregard where he was, drop everything and pull Alexander into his arms, but he was very aware how many cameras were on them right now. The whole concert was being professionally filmed as well as half the crowd holding up phones and cameras. Even without the cameras, there were thousands of people staring at them at this moment. Magnus didn't want Alec to be uncomfortable. Even if Alexander was smiling that didn't mean he wanted to be filmed.

"Go backstage," Magnus whispered, pointing to the entrance. "I know you don't like cameras. I'll be back there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Alec said, but the look in his eyes didn't match his words. There was a determination about the set of his mouth. "But there is one thing I have to do first."

"What?" Magnus asked in a whisper, confused. The longer Alec was on the stage the more worried Magnus became. The crowd had forced Alec up here and in Magnus's experience when people surprised Alec in a public way, it didn't end well.

"This," Alec whispered so softly Magnus almost missed it. And then Alec reached forward and grabbed hold of Magnus's jacket. He planted a kiss on Magnus's lips with a furious will and Magnus melted. He felt the tightness in his chest, that had been constricting his heart, lifting. He was indeed soaring high as he kissed Alexander, lost in the touch of the man he loved, and not only Alexander's touch, but also his willingness to touch, to kiss, here of all places. Magnus felt Alec's soft warm lips against his and knew that everything would be alright. When Alec pulled away a moment later, Magnus wasn't quite ready for their kiss to end. He moved forward a few inches, his eyes closed, before snapping back to the moment.

Alec was bright red all the way down his arms and chest, blushing more deeply than Magnus had ever seen him, but there was a huge smile on his face. Alec's smile lit up his beautiful blue eyes and his whole being seemed to radiate with joy.

In the back of his mind, Magnus could hear the crowd chanting but he wasn't too concerned about what they were saying at the moment. He watched as Alec walked across the stage and left through a narrow door that led backstage.

Magnus's body was humming. Had that really just happened? He turned to face the crowd and finally registered the word they were chanting: Malec. Ragnor had told him what that word meant when it showed up in the media, but not until this moment had Magnus given it one thought. Quickly switching his mic back on, Magnus addressed the crowd.

"Thanks for the assistance," Magnus said, unable to stop himself from grinning. The crowd cheered but Magnus thought he caught a few people yelling 'You're welcome.'

"Just a few more songs for you tonight," Magnus told them. He was feeling lighter than air, as if he could actually jump up and fly if he tried. Magnus sang with renewed joy as he finished off the songs on the album.

"Five days with you, worth more than a lifetime with someone else," Magnus sang his thoughts now solely of Alexander who was just meters away. Magnus couldn't stop the wide joyful smile on his face as he thought about what a lifetime with Alexander would be like if five days had been so fulfilling. "Five days I will remember for the rest of my life. My five days with you-ou."

"Sorry if my singing is off here guys," Magnus joked between songs. "I had a bit of a surprise tonight." He laughed, remembering just in time to pull the mic away before he did so.

"You're my home," Magnus sang his next song. He was having a hard time keeping his lips from breaking in a smile and ruining his lyrics. It was hard to say the letter o when you are smiling uncontrollably, for example. "Wherever you are is where I wish to be. The serenity of you and me. Lying in your arms I am safe. I am home. You are my home, my love. Now and forever."

Magnus couldn't help but wonder if Alec was listening to him singing from backstage. He had so many questions for Alexander and though he had never experienced a high quite like this one, he wanted this concert to end so he could be with Alec.

"I've travelled all around the world," Magnus's voice rang out. "Seen every grand wonder this planet has to offer. Settling nowhere I suddenly find myself anchored, anchored to love. Grounded by you."

"Please cut me some slack here," Magnus addressed the crowd between songs. "This is gonna be hard for me to sing while I'm walking on air." He laughed and the crowd cheered.

"Don't push me away," Magnus sang the sorrowful song with a smile on his face, suddenly glad he'd done the other sad songs before Alec's arrival. "Don't close the door. Let me explain. I don't want to lose you. Can't bear to be ripped away. Don't walk away. Ripped away-ay from you."

"And a one, and a two, and a one two three," Magnus said as he tapped his foot to the thankfully faster beat of his next song. "Everything you taught me." Magnus bobbed his head to the beat then continued. "Family and honesty are lessons of no small importance. Lesson you taught me. Things I will take wherever I go. For everything you taught me, I know, I owe you, love."

"Each moment moves me closer," Magnus sang out. "Brings me to the edge of a cliff." He was tapping his foot again, but now he also moved to the mic stand and in typical rock star fashion dipped it. The stand was for show, as he had a mic on his clothes as well as in his hand. The one he was holding was elaborately decorated to match his outfit, with red and blue sequins. "Because I'm falling, falling, falling for you now." A drum was added to the music as he continued. "Oh I am falling for you now." Magnus liked this song not for the lyrics, but for the music. He'd written both, but the tempo of this song always made him want to dance.

Magnus was panting when it ended, mostly due to the choreographed dance that went along with his final song. He thanked the crowd, enjoyed the euphoric feelings engulfing him, and bowed out. Tonight had started out feeling like the worst concert of his life, but was now the best one and he knew exactly who he had to thank for that. Magnus ran backstage with almost giddy enthusiasm. He found Alec sitting shyly in a corner, on a hard, metal black folding chair. He stood up as Magnus approached.

"Magnus," Alec whispered. "Your music-"

"Is about you," Magnus said softly. He placed his hand on Alec's cheek and Alexander leaned into the touch like he'd done before. It warmed Magnus's already glowing heart.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said. "I never knew- I mean I didn't understand-."

"I should have told you who I was," Magnus replied, still holding Alec's hand in his. "I was just scared telling you would mean losing you."

"Which it did," Alec muttered. "So I guess I can't really fault you there."

"But you came here tonight," Magnus replied, not wanting to think about the failures of the past.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, looking down at his feet. "But I never do stuff like this. I just got in the car and left and…" Magnus gently guided Alec to look up by placing a finger under Alec's chin.

"Why did you get in the car?" Magnus asked when he could see Alec's beautiful eyes.

"Your album," Alec replied, their gazes locked together. "I missed you when you were gone, but I told myself you didn't miss me, couldn't miss me. I tried not to think about it but when dad showed me the album I realized I'd gotten everything wrong."

"Remind me to thank Robert," Magnus laughed. He stroked Alec's face with his finger, starting from Alec's temple down to his full lips. He wanted to kiss them again and when Alec closed his eyes and leaned forward, Magnus took that as a sign and pressed his lips against Alexander's. His hands on either side of Alec's face Magnus kissed Alec. He felt Alec's arms wrap around him as the kiss deepened.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear as they broke the kiss. He heard Alec's slight gasp and added, "Just thought you should know." He kissed Alec's cheek lightly before pulling his head away to look into Alec's eyes. Magnus couldn't identify the expression on Alec's face, but he didn't have long to try since Alec immediately pulled him in for another deep kiss.

"I have no idea what you have done to me," Alexander said softly when the kiss ended. "But I don't want to be away from you. I don't ever want to let you go."

"On that we are in agreement," Magnus said as he wound his arms around Alexander and held him tight. Alec hadn't said it back but that didn't matter. He had said enough and his actions had spoken volumes more that his words ever could. He'd kissed Magnus on the stage! Alec was, after all, new to all of this and even if he did love Magnus he may not be able to recognize the feeling. Magnus had faith that one day Alec would say 'I love you' back to him. Right now what mattered was that Alec was here. Alec wanted him and Alec accepted him, fame and all.

* * *

 **Okay so that is the end of my original plot outline for this story. It literally said, 'Public reunion on stage. Fin.' But maybe just a little more... What do you think? ;) Hehe**


	17. Ripples

Alec was sitting backstage while he listened to Magnus's performance. The difference between the way Magnus was singing now and the tone of his voice that Alec had heard when he'd entered the area was shocking. There had been a sorrow buried under the outward flow of Magnus's voice before, but now his voice felt stronger. Alec couldn't believe how he had missed it before. Magnus was elated by Alec's presence here and Alec had been so very wrong to think that someone like Magnus couldn't care for someone like him. Alec had just been stupid and clueless and scared.

Today, however, he was proud of himself for coming here and for following his heart when the crowd had hoisted him onto the stage. Kissing Magnus in front of so many people, and probably so many cameras, had been the bravest thing Alec had ever done and he suspected would ever do again. No matter what happened when Magnus joined him backstage, Alec wouldn't regret what he'd done. It was not that Alec was expecting Magnus to have bad news when he returned, it was just that Alec didn't want to assume Magnus's acceptance of his kiss on stage meant everything was fine. Alec had really hurt Magnus and they lived in different worlds. There was still lots to talk about.

The music continued and Alec couldn't help but revel in it. Listening to the recordings of the album had been emotional enough, but hearing Magnus sing them with so much energy was another. Alec found himself spell bound, his eyes closed, as he let the music fill his senses. He laughed when Magnus addressed the crowd to apologize for singing the sad song in such a good mood.

When Alec heard the concert come to a close and knew Magnus was on his way back, Alec couldn't help but be nervous. What should he say? Why did words always fail him? Magnus came towards him half running with a huge smile on his face and Alec felt his nervousness vanish. Even if he still didn't know what to say, Magnus's joyful expression eased his anxiety.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, standing up. "Your music-" Alec wanted to say so many things. He didn't have the words to tell Magnus just how magnificent his music was, how it moved Alec's very soul. Maybe it was because the songs were about their love or maybe it was how Magnus had captured their romance perfectly within those lines. Either way, in this moment all Alec wanted to do was tell Magnus exactly how exquisite his music was. The feeling of elation in Alec's chest was hard to describe and Magnus spoke before Alec had decided what to say next.

"Is about you," Magnus said softly as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek. Alec had assumed this based on the lyrics but hearing Magnus confirm it made him smile. Every move Magnus made showed Magnus wasn't upset with Alec. His body language was open and welcoming, but even so Alec needed to clear the air.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said. "I never knew- I mean I didn't understand-" Again Alec was frustrated that he couldn't find the words. Magnus had written an entire album full of meaningful words and Alec couldn't find a single sentence to explain how big of a coward he had been. Why was it easier to write a poem than to tell someone face to face how you felt?

"I should have told you who I was," Magnus said, clearly not understanding what Alec had meant, but that was okay. "I was just scared telling you would mean losing you."

"Which it did," Alec muttered. "So I guess I can't really fault you there."

"But you came here tonight," Magnus said. Alec sensed from the topic change that Magnus didn't want to rehash the past so he let it go.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled. He looked down at his feet automatically as he spoke. "But I never do stuff like this. I just got in the car and left and…" Magnus's gentle hand came up to Alec's chin and guided his gaze up to look at Magnus.

"Why did you get in the car?" Magnus asked.

"Your album," Alec replied, looking right into Magnus's eyes. "I missed you when you were gone, but I told myself you didn't miss me. I tried not to think about it, but when dad showed me the album I realized I'd gotten everything wrong." There, he'd finally said something right.

"Remind me to thank Robert," Magnus laughed. Alec wasn't sure what to say next and before he thought more about it, Magnus's finger was over his lips. Alec was staring at Magnus's mouth in turn and the next thing he knew they were kissing again. Alec closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus, returning the kiss.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear once their kiss was broken. Alec gasped out of sheer surprise. He'd only recently come to realize that Magnus had found their time together as meaningful as he had, but to hear such a thing spoken with so much conviction made Alec's head spin. Alec felt Magnus's light kiss on his cheek before he heard Magnus's gentle voice add, "Just thought you should know."

Now Alec was looking right into Magnus's eyes, his natural hazel eyes with flecks of green. The expression on his face made Alec believe, completely, the words Magnus had just spoken. Overwhelming gratitude for not only forgiving Alec so easily but also for still loving him after so many months apart flooded Alec, and he pulled Magnus in and kissed him deeply. Moving his lips with Magnus's and holding Magnus close brought joy to Alec's heart, but he knew he owed Magnus more than a kiss in return.

"I have no idea what you have done to me," Alexander said softly when their kiss ended. "But I don't want to be away from you. I don't ever want to let you go."

"On that we are in agreement," Magnus said as he wound his arms around Alec and held him tight. Alec relaxed into Magnus's arms. Even if he hadn't said it back right now, Magnus was still here. Alec knew this was where he was meant to be. He knew holding Magnus made him feel complete, but it was all too much too fast. He wanted to slow things down a little. Just this morning Alec had woken up at home, single and trying to forget about the man who had turned his life upside down and now here he was in that man's arms hundreds of kilometers from home.

"In the interests of not letting you go," Magnus spoke after a moment. "I have an idea." Alec waited and Magnus continued. "See, tomorrow I am headed for London."

"I know," Alec said. "That's why I rushed here. I knew if I missed this concert I'd never have caught you."

"You asked me if I was expecting to see you here tonight," Magnus said. "And I have to confess I sort of was. Vancouver's proximity to you was why I chose this city for my premiere show."

"Wishful thinking," Alec replied in a tone of understanding.

"Yes I was rather hopeful, it's true," Magnus smiled. He kissed Alec softly and then added. "Which turned out not to be in vain at all but Alexander, would you like to come on tour with me?" Alec just blinked up at Magnus like he was speaking Greek. Alec hadn't thought much about what would happen next. Magnus seemed to take Alec's silence the wrong way and continued. "You wouldn't have to be on stage, well, unless you wanted to, that was a pretty bold move there with that kiss but anyway..." Magnus was babbling now. "You could just travel with the crew and me. You'd get to see a lot of interesting places and we wouldn't have to say goodbye." Magnus paused again but continued when Alec didn't speak. "Invite Jace and Izzy to come along as well if you like. Even Robert. Maybe your mother can actually hire non-family members for a change." He laughed nervously as if scared of Alec's lack of a reply. Alec knew he should speak, but at the moment he couldn't.

"I just don't want to be away from you and I can't cancel my tour on such short notice." And Alec saw in Magnus's eyes that canceling his tour had crossed his mind. Alec smiled. How had he not seen the way this man loved him? Then Alec thought about actually traveling to Europe. Going to England tomorrow. His eyes went wide. That would be a very different kind of adventure than getting in a car and taking a ferry. Alec had never been on a plane. In fact, today he had literally travelled farther from his birth place than he had ever been before. But, then again, what had he expected when he'd come charging in? He'd known Magnus was leaving tomorrow. He had been so focused on seeing Magnus again right now and repairing what he had broken, the idea of tomorrow hadn't crossed his mind even once. This plan was both a wonderful one and an insane one.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Magnus whispered. "And you might be too busy, but please say something."

"Oh," Alec said when he realized how long he'd remained silent. "I- I can't remember if I renewed my passport."

"Oh," Magnus said sadly and Alec realized that it sounded like he was making excuses.

"Can I go if my passport is expired?" Alec asked. Okay, that was a bit better.

Magnus took a deep breath before saying. "Alexander, before I lose my mind, please just tell me if you want to come with me or not?" There was a pleading look in Magnus's eyes. Alec had already decided to come and had jumped to the next problem without voicing his decision.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled, trying to redeem himself. Alec placed a hand on Magnus's cheek, stroking his face gently before saying, "I would love to go on tour with you." Magnus's anxious expression vanished as a joyous grin broke out over his face. He picked Alec up in his arms and spun him around a few times before kissing him again. Magnus was laughing, almost giddily.

"I have to call home," Alec said quickly when Magnus put him down. He fumbled, trying to get his phone out of his pocket with Magnus being unwilling to let him go.

"Of course," Magnus replied, still grinning but he did release Alec, mostly. "Do invite them if you want." He paused as Alec unlocked his phone. "But before you call we should maybe relocate?" He motioned to the large open space around them and the crew members who seemed to be appearing from every entrance, as clean up began.

"Okay," Alec said, but before he put his phone away and followed Magnus, he quickly texted Jace.

'Jace,' Alec texted his friend. 'Thanks for the pep talk. I needed it. Magnus invited me to join his tour and you and Izzy too if you want. I am going to call mom and dad now.'

Alec looked up from his phone and saw Magnus waiting for him with his hand extended for Alec to take. Alec took Magnus's hand and followed him. They walked, hand in hand, past crew members, sound equipment and huge lights; Alec was sure he'd need another set of eyes to be able to take in everything. Magnus stopped in front of a trailer with his name on the door in glitter.

"You really like glitter, don't you," Alec said, looking at the flashy sign. Alec had read about that on Magnus's wikipedia page, but he had yet to really witness it in person.

"I really do," Magnus said, smiling. They entered through the small door, which Magnus closed behind them. Inside was a small two person couch that glittered. There was also a vanity with what Alec suspected was for make-up as it had a small sink. There was a door past the sink, which, Magnus told him, led to the bedroom.

"It's still weird for me to think of you like that," Alec said with a shake of his head. "But your couch would seem to disagree."

"You met me without a single ounce of makeup or glitter, so that makes sense," he smiled. "But my time in Tofino was the longest I have gone without glitter in many years."

"I'll get used to it," Alec replied, not wanting Magnus to think that such a shallow thing really mattered to him. Alec's thinking that Magnus with and without glitter were two different people had been ridiculous. Alec knew now that it had just been a sign of his own conflicting feelings. He couldn't merge the Magnus he knew and the Magnus he'd googled into one person so he had split him into two.

Magnus sat down on the glittery couch and gently pulled Alec to sit beside him as he said, "It's still called a loveseat even if it glitters." He kissed Alec sweetly as if to thank him for Alec's acceptance of his make up obsession. When they broke apart there was a strange wonder in Magnus's eyes. He was gazing at Alec, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alec asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Magnus said. "Just marveling at the universe." Alec raised his eyebrows and gave Magnus his best skeptical look. "Oh alright," Magnus continued. "I was just remembering the start of my last tour. In London I sat in my trailer and talked to Ragnor about how little I knew of the topic I am known for singing about. And now here I sit with you, the very person who taught me what I was singing about."

"I still find it hard to believe," Alec said. The idea Magnus loved him had not quite sunk in yet and hearing this was just a little more crazy. Magnus inquired as to what Alec meant and he continued. "That I was the one who taught you that."

"It's true," Magnus said. "I've dated, but Alexander how I feel about you is new to me." Magnus paused then continued without prompting. "Because of the way we met Alexander, I know you are here for me and not for anything else." And Alec had to admit he could understand that dating while the press was following you around would be hard and finding someone who saw you, not just the fame you represented, would also be a challenge.

"But what about before you were famous?" Alec asked. "You told me you worked in a drug store."

Magnus chuckled. "How old do you think I am?"

"I-" Alec stopped. With all his googling this one piece of information hadn't come up or at least Alec hadn't retained it.

"I worked at drug store in high school," Magnus explained.

"Oh," Alec replied, laughing a little at himself as well. "Well, my sister dated in high school."

"Yes well Izzy is a little more fabulous than me," Magnus said. "I was the poor kid without a dad who had no friends. Dating wasn't really on my mind."

"And your mom," Alec said softly. "You said she was sick while you were in school."

"You remembered," Magnus whispered. Alec just nodded. Of course he remembered. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Alec loved Magnus's natural eyes and skin. There was still a little makeup on Magnus's face, but not so much that Alec couldn't see the perfection underneath. Magnus was gazing back at Alec with the same expression of wonder Alec was sure was plastered all over his own face. Suddenly, a ringing noise made them both jump.

"Hello," Alec said a little frantically as he quickly answered his phone without looking at the screen.

"What the hell kinda text was that!" Jace yelled into his ear.

"Sorry Jace," Alec said.

"And you didn't call Maryse," Jace said.

"I was about to," Alec said, his voice trailing off. He had totally forgotten to call his parents.

"As if!" Jace said. "So when should Izzy and I join you for the tour?"

"Soon," Alec replied. "We are leaving tomorrow for London." Then he covered the phone's mic with his hand as he whispered to Magnus, "Jace is very eager to join us."

"I'll tell Clary," Magnus laughed. Alec removed his hand and tried to tune back into what Jace was saying.

"The moment I got your text," Jace continued. "I went straight over to tell everyone! Izzy is really excited. She make a noise that I am not sure was within the human vocal range."

"Wow," Alec whispered.

"I know right! Oh and after she finished breaking my ear drums she said she wanted to know, like, everything," Jace said laughing. "She said she was going to torture you for details."

"Oh great," Alec groaned, wondering if maybe they shouldn't come after all, but it was too late now.

"We are renting a car!" Jace said. "Izzy and I will be there as soon as we can!"

"Oh but who is gonna run the store?" Alec asked, suddenly realizing he was stealing his parents' entire staff.

"Your parents said to just go and not to worry about it," Jace replied. "They said opportunities like this rarely arise and they'd figure it out."

"It seems we are all going to London, then," Alec said, a little stunned.

"Hell ya!" Jace said. "Gotta go." And he hung up the phone.

"They are on their way," Alec said slowly. "Are you sure they can come?"

"Yes," Magnus said. "Adding two people to a crew the size of ours is no problem and more importantly you will be more comfortable with them here." Alec looked up to see the kind smile on Magnus's face.

"I will," Alec confirmed. He wanted to ask how Magnus knew this, but he didn't because the answer was simply that Magnus knew him. Alec let out a sigh and snuggled in closer to Magnus who put an arm around him.

"I am so glad you're here," Magnus said as he kissed the top of Alec's head.

"Me too," Alec replied and he was. Despite the fact he was far out of his comfort zone, Alec was so happy to be here. It was as if Magnus's presence made Alec braver, made him able to try new things and expand his horizons. Alec hadn't actually sent in an application for school yet and even if he had, he would have canceled it because he knew this was where he was supposed to be. They spent what remained of the evening together in Magnus's trailer and for the first time in a long time Alec fell asleep in Magnus's arms.

When Alec awoke, he seemed to have lost his sense of reality. It must of been the wonderful dream he'd had last night. He kept his eyes shut and tried to return to his dream.

"Good morning." It was Magnus's voice which meant Alec was still dreaming. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

"I have missed this," Magnus whispered. "I sleep so much better with you beside me."

Alec thought this dream was all together rather too realistic. With a slight shake of his head he opened his eyes, expecting the dream to vanish, but it didn't. Alec found himself looking at a ceiling that was rather too close to the roof to be his own. As he started to wake up properly, he remembered his dream had actually just been yesterday. He smiled and reached out for Magnus to plant a kiss on his lips.

"My my," Magnus said beaming. "You are happy this morning."

"It wasn't a dream!" Alec said triumphantly as he sat up and kissed Magnus quickly again.

"You are my dream," Magnus replied silkily.

"And you are still a sap," Alec shot back, smiling. Magnus grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he wrapped his arms around Alec and laid him back down on the bed. Magnus was kissing his neck now and Alec couldn't help but moan.

"I missed you," Magnus whispered against Alec's skin. "Missed you, missed you, missed you." Magnus accompanied every word with a kiss. It didn't take long for Alec to get frustrated with Magnus's teasing and speed things up, their clothes quickly falling to the floor. Unlike last time, Alec didn't hold back. He knew Magnus loved him, for every action Magnus made proved it, and Alec knew Magnus wasn't going to vanish in the morning. Alec couldn't get enough of Magnus and he knew somehow that no one else would ever be able to invoke these feelings in him.

"Alexander," Magnus purred as he traced lines down Alec's arms with his finger.

"Hmm," Alec replied lazily. He was so comfortable lying naked in Magnus's arms and he didn't want to focus on talking right now.

"Love you," Magnus said very quickly then kissed the top of Alec's head. He said it so quickly that it sounded more like 'wuv you.'

"Did you just kiss my hair?" Alec asked, a little confused. Magnus laughed. He seemed to radiate happiness and Alec basked in the glow, knowing he was the cause.

"Maybe," Magnus teased. Alec decided to reclaim his mellow feeling and settled down more comfortably into Magnus's arms. "I wanted to tell you that for so long," Magnus continued more seriously. "I like telling you now."

"It's nice to hear," Alec replied, snuggling in even closer to Magnus, if that was possible.

Eventually they had to leave the privacy of Magnus's trailer and return to the world. Alec wanted to help the crew pack up but they said they were almost done and told him to relax. He was about to protest, but Jace and Izzy arrived moments later. It seemed like they'd travelled through the night.

"Here!" Izzy said, throwing the duffle bag she'd been carrying into Alec's arms as she spoke. Alec had texted her last night, after getting off the phone with Jace, to tell her to bring him a few things.

"Now details!" Izzy demanded. Alec rolled his eyes at his sister as he slung the bag over his shoulder. It contained more of his clothes and his passport, which, it turned out, he had renewed and just forgotten about.

"Oh come on," Jace whined. "Even I want to know what happened."

"Magnus wasn't mad at me," Alec told them. "And we made up. Then he invited us to join him on his tour."

"That is the opposite of details," Izzy complained, but Alec just shrugged. Luckily for Alec everyone needed to drive to and board the plane and he got the chance to avoid his friends for at least a little while. Hopefully they would have given up being nosy when he saw them next, though Alec didn't have high hopes.

The planes his parents had described to him when they had flown for business trips were always cramped and mostly made up of lines of chairs, but this cabin had couches and tables. Alec was lucky the plane was so interesting for Izzy since it meant she was in awe of the tiny tvs and mini bar long enough to give Alec some peace. They had already been in the air for a few hours and Alec was sitting next to Magnus, with the armrest between them pulled all the way up so Alec could rest his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Magnus, this plane is amazing!" Izzy squealed. Alec groaned. Well, the peace had been nice while it had lasted.

"Thanks," Magnus said. "It's very helpful for tours but it's more my records label's than mine."

"Either way, it's super cool," Izzy said, then she rounded on Alec. "So you gonna tell me now?"

"Nope," Alec said, crossing his arms.

"What is Alexander denying you?" Magnus asked his sister.

"Oh just details about his epic adventure to come and find you," Izzy said. "Magnus, could you tell me?"

"You know it was all filmed, right?" Magnus said. "Live on the stage. It hasn't been released yet, but I might be able to get you a copy."

"Oh my god!" Izzy yelled, jumping up. "I so need to see that!" Magnus laughed, and Alec glared at him. He was mostly joking but also a little annoyed that Magnus was catering to Izzy.

"Come now, sweetie," Magnus told Alec. "It's a long flight. We have to entertain our guests somehow."

"Don't call me sweetie," Alec replied. Magnus smiled at him and kissing Alec on the cheek before he stood up and went off to, presumably, contact the film crew.

Magnus returned and put the disc in the player while Alec marveled at the fact this place had a tv that big. Izzy was on the edge of her seat as she watched the concert. Magnus watched it with her and soon the two of them were talking about costumes, makeup, stage lighting and other things Alec couldn't keep up with. When Alec appeared on the screen, Izzy squealed. When Alec kissed Magnus, Izzy jumped up and congratulated Alec for his bold move.

"There, you saw it," Alec said with a sigh, glad it was over.

"Once," Izzy corrected him as she rewound and cheered like a sports fan when Alec kissed Magnus on the stage once more.

"One more time!" Izzy cheered as she picked up the remote to rewind it yet again.

"Please no," Alec whined. "I lived it once and have now watched it twice. I do not need to experience this moment for a fourth time."

"But that kiss was epic!" Izzy gushed. "The way you pulled away and then Magnus moved forward. I have to see it again and again!"

"A new topic please!" Alec exclaimed, with his hands in the air as if asking the universe for help. "Anyone!"

"Sorry," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. "She is just so happy. I can't bear to take it away from her."

"It's okay," Alec said. "It's not like she wouldn't have seen it eventually anyway." Alec groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. "Everyone is gonna see it eventually, aren't they?"

"Yeah kinda," Magnus said. "But don't fret, love. It was a great kiss." Alec felt himself blush, which was not for the first time in the last hour of humiliation.

"What is happening over here?" Alec turned to see a red haired woman who he knew to be Magnus's make up artist but who he had never actually met.

"My brother is famous!" Izzy said, grinning.

"Hello," Jace said, suddenly appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ah yes," Magnus said stiffly. "Clary, this is Jace. Alec's friend who wanted me to introduce you."

"Is that so?" Clary replied, eyeing Jace up like a piece of meat. Alec didn't listen to the exact words Jace and Clary exchanged as they continued talking. He was glad Clary wasn't going to be an easy target for Jace. He laid his head on Magnus's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could hear Magnus's steady heartbeat. He could hear Izzy still watching the concert on repeat. Jace and Clary's quiet conversation stopped and he heard their footsteps moving away. He assumed they'd gone somewhere more private to talk. Alec could also hear the hustle of other crew members. He caught a few names, like Anna and David, but mostly just white noise. It was strange, Alec thought, as he opened his eyes to observe all the people around him. When Magnus and Alec had first met, they'd had such privacy. They had always been alone together, but since reconnecting with Magnus yesterday they'd had only a precious few moments alone. Wow, had it only been yesterday? It felt like far longer. Alec closed his eyes again and drifted off.

One of the benefits of private planes, it seemed, was direct flights. They landed in London without a single layover, apart from fueling up. Once on the ground Alec tried again to help the crew. This time he wasn't refused. Alec helped pack up the rented cars before everyone got in. They drove together to the arena where the concert was taking place to drop off the equipment. After they were all headed to a hotel room to sleep of the jet lag before the concert tomorrow.

"I like Clary," Jace whispered in Alec's ear. They were in the back of one of the cars together. Magnus was in the front seat next to the driver. Clary was driving in a different car with Izzy.

"That's nice," Alec said absently. Jace liked a new girl every week after all. This wasn't really news.

"You be good to that woman," Magnus called to Jace from the front.

"Or you'll do something horrible to me, I get it," Jace said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No," Magnus replied seriously. "Or she will." Jace blinked at him and Alec couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Jace's face. "That girl is tougher than she looks."

"Noted," Jace said soberly. When they parked, Alec jumped up to help and dragged Jace with him.

"See, if you help and I don't it makes me look bad," Magnus whined. He was standing off to the side while Jace and Alec lifted boxes out of the back of the car.

"No it doesn't," Alec said. "You are the one who has to sing in front of so many people. This is way easier."

"Not really," Magnus disagreed. "But I'm glad you think so."

"I do," Alec said. "I wouldn't be able to do your job." He gestured to the manual labour and added, "But this, this I can do."

"Thanks!" a man with a thick beard who was wearing a black crew shirt said as he took a box from Alec. "And I have never even seen Magnus feel guilty for not helping before. This is progress."

"Ha ha," Magnus scoffed. "Very funny, David."

"We should bring Alec along next time too," David said smiling. "He seems to be a great motivator for you, Magnus." David laughed then walked off with his box and Alec followed so he could learn where the box he was carrying was supposed to go. Jace trailed behind Alec. By the time David told Alec to set the box down they were well out of Magnus's earshot.

"Does Magnus really never help with setup?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Nope," David said. "But he's the star so that's not unusual. None of us would have jobs if he wasn't here."

"I guess," Alec said. "Though he wouldn't have a concert without you guys."

"Ah but he would still sing," David replied. "Just without a mic or smoke machine." Alec laughed. David had an easygoing nature and was pleasant to talk to.

"I have worked with far more egoistic stars than Magnus," David continued after a moment. "Magnus isn't too annoying to work with." He winked and Alec sensed this was more of a compliment than it appeared.

"Magnus seems like a good guy," Jace agreed as he came up behind them and stacked his box next to theirs. The three of them returned for more boxes and soon they had made the trip twice. Once everything was unpacked they all got back into the cars and drove to the hotel. Alec wasn't paying close attention, as he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Jet lag was new to him and so far not very nice. He slept in Magnus's arms that night and the next morning, bright and early, everyone left for the concert hall.

"This feels more like usual," David was saying while they worked. They'd been here for a few hours now getting things set up. "We usually do premire shows here in London since Magnus's lives here most of the year."

"Oh, right, of course," Alec replied, trying to hide his surprise. He'd forgotten about the physical distance that was usually between him and Magnus. How was this going to work after the tour? He knew Magnus would want to make it work, but even so it was going to be complicated. Alec tried to focus on the task at hand as he and David unpacked sound equipment.

"Your blond friend has barely left Clary's side since we arrived," David made conversation as they worked. "I bet he is helping her unpack her cosmetics as we speak."

"Oh I so hope he lets her do his make up!" Alec laughed.

"Your friend does seem fixated enough to allow that," David replied.

"Jace can be a determined guy when he sets his mind to something," Alec said.

"Oh Clary will probably eat him for breakfast," David laughed.

"Magnus said something along those lines as well," Alec replied. He finished his task then turned to David and added, "Okay done. What next?"

"Thanks," David said. "But I think you are off the hook now. Go find Magnus. I am sure he's annoyed that I have been monopolizing your time."

"You sure?" Alec asked. David nodded. Alec did want to see Magnus as he hadn't managed to ignore his newfound worries so he thanked David and left. Alec walked past people testing mics and down the hall to Magnus's trailer. He saw Jace and Clary sitting together on his way past a room that he assumed was the makeup department. David had been right. Jace was handing Clary things out of boxes. Alec made a mental note to try and persuade Clary to get Jace in some makeup before this tour ended. When Alec reached Magnus's door, he saw the same glittery letterings as before. Alec suspected the letters had been removed and moved with the rest of the equipment for the show.

"Come in," Magnus called. Alec entered and saw the same glittery couch. He wondered if that had travelled with them as well or perhaps Magnus just covered everything with glitter when he arrived in a place, like some kind of glittery ritual.

"Alexander!" Magnus beamed at him.

"Hi," Alec said. Magnus pulled Alec in close and kissed him. Alec's arms went up automatically to hold Magnus. This was one of those rare moments during which they were alone together and Alec wasted no time as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Magnus's bottom lip and his mouth opened. His hands found their ways under Magnus's shirt as they collapsed together onto the couch. Kissing Magnus was a joy Alec couldn't get enough of. When they were both breathless, they broke apart.

"Did you sneak away from work, Alec?" Magnus teased.

"David wouldn't let me help anymore," Alec replied. "He said you'd be annoyed he was monopolizing all my time."

"David's smarter than he looks," Magnus laughed. "I was very nearly about to go find you."

"And help the crew?" Alec asked.

"Umm…" Magnus replied. Alec just laughed. He wasn't sure how to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss, but he wasn't really worried about bringing it up either. He knew somehow everything would be okay now, despite any other obstacles that stood in their way.

"Magnus," Alec said after a moment. "I was wondering if we could talk about when the tour ends."

"Sure," Magnus replied easily. "You can ask me anything, Alexander."

"It seems like you usually live in London," Alec started, still not sure whether he was explaining this right. "And that's so far from me and…"

"You are worried how this will work long term?" Magnus finished his sentence. Alec just nodded, glad Magnus had understood without his having to say more. "Well, I'm very happy to know you feel like there is something long term to worry about because, Alexander, when I think about the future I see only you." Alec gasped, but Magnus continued, unfazed. "I will not lose you over such a silly thing as physical distance, my love." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec gently on the lips before pulling away.

"You've said that before," Alec replied. "But what does that mean?"

"It means," Magnus spoke slowly. "That I will be where you are, if you want me to be, that is."

"I do," Alec said. "Want you, I mean."

"In which way do you want me?" Magnus asked. "Am I your boyfriend?"

"I think so," Alec replied. "But honestly you feel like more than that. I don't know what word defines us."

"The us part is what matters," Magnus whispered. "But I am possessive and would like to call you mine."

"Okay," Alec said back, grinning.

"In that case," Magnus started with a smile, and Alec wondered how long he'd been waiting for Alec to bring up this topic. "I insist on showing my boyfriend the best parts of London before the concert."

"I know just where I want to start," Alec smiled.

Despite Magnus's long list of tourist attractions, Alec got his way in the end. Just the elevator up to Magnus's apartment was impressive enough, but when Alec saw the place itself he thought he had never seen such a grand living space before in all his life. Not that he'd had many opportunities to view fancy houses in his small hometown, but this space somehow felt more grand than even the largest sets on tv. The floors were hardwood, the furniture and walls bright in colour. There was natural light coming in from the large windows and curtains that had just a touch of glitter. The space felt so open and welcoming while also being so clean and crisp. What little of the kitchen Alec could see from just two steps into the main entrance sparkled. He saw solid marble counter tops and sleek cabinets.

"This is amazing," Alec said. "You live here!"

"Well I do sometimes," Magnus said. "But I also own homes in New York and Paris."

"What!" Alec exclaimed, turning to stare at Magnus in awe. Just knowing that his boyfriend - he still wasn't used to saying that - had one home too elaborate for words was enough, but three!

Magnus shrugged. "I rent out the one in Paris. Haven't been there in a long while. A maid service keeps an eye on the others for me while I'm away."

"Your life is insane," Alec stated.

"You might be right about that," Magnus laughed.

After they left Magnus's ridiculous apartment, they had to go back to the concert hall for the big show. While Magnus sang all the songs he'd written for Alec, Alec sat backstage and listened. The music was just as awe inspiring the second time as it had been the first and Alec couldn't believe how happy he was. Sure, Magnus's huge amount of money was extremely overwhelming, but Alec was trying not to think about that. After all, how was a great deal of money a bad thing? It just meant a person had more opportunities and freedoms, right?

Wealth and fame didn't matter so much, really. Whether he was rich and famous or poor and unknown, Magnus Bane was the one for Alec.

* * *

 **Thanks to Mrs. MagnusB for her excellent idea suggestion of Izzy fangirling over the on stage Malec kiss. That was fun to write. And yes I did base that kiss off the wedding kiss in the tv show and the kiss in the accords hall in the books. It was just ALWAYS going to happen. hehe Because Alec cannot resist kissing Magnus lets just be real.**

 **Somehow this became the longest chapter in the whole freaking story... not sure how. I just kept going. This chapter wasn't quite long enough to be split into two chapters so... I just decided it got to be super long. I didn't think you guys would mind. :D**

 **A big extra thank you to my Beta reader Hewt for fixing all my horrible typos and putting up with me making the same mistakes over and over again. 3 3 3 Be glad she fixed them guys otherwise some parts of this chapter would have literally made no sense. lol. Just re-reading this author's note I have already corrected like four mistakes I still am not quite sure how I typed so wrong. And this author's note is short! There were WAY more of those in the chapter before she got her hands on it.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 18 aka_ _Epilogue_

 _It's Magnus's point of view. It will be the very last chapter of this story and it will include a time gap. That is all you get! hehe! Oh and in the author's notes at the end I will probably add the timeline I wrote for this story... in case you want to see it. :D_


	18. Epilogue

Being on tour with Alexander was wonderful, but like all things it did eventually end. Magnus decided that since Alec had spent the last few weeks in his world, it was time for Magnus to be in Alec's world again. They went back to Tofino and Magnus was reintroduced to Alec's family over dinner, this time as the international pop star that he was.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus _Bane_ ," Maryse said, emphasizing his last name while shaking his hand.

"Ah yeah sorry," Magnus replied sheepishly.

"I thought it was all rather fun," Robert said as he lead them into the living room. "I mean how often does one turn around to find an international pop star in one's living room."

"Who you recognized and didn't tell anyone!" Izzy's yelled from behind Alec.

"Okay, who told you?" Robert demanded.

"Doesn't matter!" Izzy exclaimed. The topic had come up during their time on tour, but Magnus was pretty sure Alec had been the one to actually tell Izzy. Magnus had no plans to inform Robert of this, however. Robert sighed.

"Oh the teasing shall never end!" Izzy declared. Robert groaned, putting his hands over his face.

"She means it too, dad," Alec chimed in. "She has been teasing me non stop since she arrived in Vancouver. Not to mention watching and rewatching that stupid kiss!"

"It wasn't stupid!" Magnus pouted. Magnus hadn't told Alexander, but sometimes during the tour he had snuck in to watch the 'stupid kiss' with Izzy when Alec wasn't around.

"It's on youtube now!" Izzy squealed. "The craziest moment in my brother's life and I have it on video." Izzy sighed happily.

"It was rather brave, I have to confess," Maryse smiled.

"Not you too!" Alec groaned, turning to hide his face in Magnus's shoulder.

"Alexander," Maryse said. "It was such a romantic gesture and, besides, what did you think would happen with so many cameras around?"

"I wasn't really thinking at the time," Alec mumbled against Magnus's shirt. Robert laughed and everyone joined in, but there was a clear show of affection in the laughter. Magnus wasn't yet used to the warm feelings created when a real family got together. He loved how close Alec's family was and how willing they were to include him. He very much looked forward to being used to the pleasant feeling.

"Dinner shall be served in ten minutes!" Maryse said as she left for the kitchen. "Talk amongst yourselves."

Casual conversation broke out, mostly consisting of Izzy talking non stop about all the amazing things she'd seen on tour, but before long they were all sitting around the table eating Maryse's wonderful cooking. The teasing soon shifted to Izzy and her lack of cooking skills, which Alec seemed to enjoy quite a lot. Then they talked about the surf store and how what they called the 'Magnus hipe' was finally slowing down.

"We did have to hire actual staff when you guys left," Maryse explained. "And they're fitting in great."

"Does this mean I get to have a life now?" Izzy asked jokingly. "No more split shifts?"

"I never assigned you a split shift you didn't ask for," Maryse told her daughter.

"Is it my fault the salon had no other appointments?" Izzy whined. Everyone laughed and soon the conversation moved on. It was another quarter of an hour before Robert spoke up.

"Where is Jace, anyway?" Robert asked. "He usually always appears when there is food."

"Our Jace has somehow found himself in a long distance relationship," Alec explained. "He is skyping with Clary."

"Who is Clary?" Maryse asked.

"My make up artist," Magnus explained. "They met on the tour."

"Oh how nice," Maryse said. "Though, with Jace's track record, I do worry."

"He seems a little more determined than normal, mom," Alec said. "I have a feeling that this will be different."

Conversation flowed easily as everyone continued eating. There was a great deal of teasing directed at Jace since he was not here to defend himself. As everyone finished eating people, became too bloated to care much for talking.

"I'm so full!" Izzy said, pushing her plate away.

"Too full for dessert?" her mother asked and Izzy sat up a little straighter.

"Never too full for dessert!" she said.

"As I suspected," Maryse replied, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She returned shortly with a beautiful homemade pie. No one spoke as they inhaled their delicious dessert. When they were finished, everyone complimented the chef and they all retired to the living room. Magnus sat with Alec on the couch, his boyfriend's head resting on his shoulder.

"Ate too much," Alec moaned as he snuggled in closer.

"Me too," Magnus agreed. There was light conversation while they all digested, but it picked up once people started to feel less bloated. The sky darkened and the sun set, but they remained none the wiser. It was quite late when Alec and Magnus realized the time.

"Are you staying at Alec's?" Maryse asked as they were preparing to leave.

"Yes," Magnus replied.

"For how long?" Maryse asked.

"Worried I shall whisk your son away with me again?" Magnus asked.

She laughed, "Maybe."

Magnus leaned in slightly and whispered into Maryse's ear so Alec couldn't hear, "For as long as Alec wants me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she told him.

"For what?" Magnus whispered back.

"Would you like a list?" she smiled. "You have enriched the lives of my children."

"Anything for Alexander," Magnus whispered back then quickly moved away before she could reply. He was a little embarrassed to be wearing his heart on his sleeve with Alec's parents, but he regretted nothing.

After many hugs and promises to return for dinner again soon, they left, walking arm in arm to Alec's car. The drive back to Alec's place was short. Magnus found it strange, living in a place where it took so little time to travel from one place to another, but in a good way. Who wanted to waste all that time in transit anyway?

When they walked into Alec's place, they saw Jace sitting on the couch with a laptop on his knee. Magnus waved hi to Clary on the screen as he moved past Jace and into Alec's bedroom. They were both tired and after quickly changing and getting ready for bed, Magnus lay down next to his boyfriend as Alec pulled the blankets up around them.

"Magnus," Alec whispered in the dark.

"Yes," Magnus whispered back.

"I-" Alec started, but stopped. Magnus could feel the heat of his boyfriend's blush and wondered what Alec could possible be trying to say.

"Yes, Alec?" Magnus encouraged him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Alec said. "It's just that there's one thing I should have told you sooner."

"Oh," Magnus inquired. "And what is that, my love?"

"Well it's that," Alec replied. "It's... love. I love you, Magnus. I think I have for a while." Magnus felt a warmth in his heart and squeezed the man in his arms tight.

"I know," Magnus replied softly. "Your actions speak louder than your words, my darling. I knew you loved me the moment you kissed me on that stage."

"Really?" Alec asked. Magnus could hear the smile in his voice even in the dark.

"Yes," Magnus said sweetly, kissing the top of Alec's head. "And I love you too."

Alec laughed, "You knew before I did, then." Magnus chuckled. Nothing more was said as they snuggled in close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Magnus stayed in Tofino after that. He lived with a sulky Jace who missed a certain redhead and his perfect boyfriend who more than made up for the annoying roommate. Waking up next to Alec every morning was like a dream come true. He'd done two tours in less than a year; he was taking some time off. Ragnor would just have to deal.

Overall, Magnus was very happy to be living with Alec, or, well, that was until Jace announced he and Clary were sick of long distance and she was coming to stay with them. This felt like a sign. Magnus and Alec had lived in Tofino together for about seven months when Clary showed up on their doorstep with her shadow, Simon Lewis. This was apparently something Jace hadn't bargained for. Luckily for Jace, Izzy was more than happy to distract Simon when Jace wanted time with Clary.

Alec's apartment was suddenly very crowded and Magnus became very aware that he couldn't ignore his responsibilities elsewhere forever.

Alec agreed it was time for a change and they went together to London. Alec's first impression of Magnus's London flat was that it was far too grand and crazy expensive. Magnus could tell Alec was less comfortable here than he'd been back in Tofino. Despite this, Alec seemed determined to get used to this lavish living, which Magnus found rather sweet. It took a while but eventually Alec was able to get used to lavish living.

Ragnor was so thrilled Magnus was finally home again, he immediately started to plan public appearances and talk of new album ideas. Magnus was in no hurry, though. He enjoyed seeing London through Alexander's eyes. He introduced Alec to Will and Tessa, and Alec instantly took to Magnus's god children, James and Lucie.

Eventually, Ragnor did get Magnus working on another album and he and Alec spent many hours together in Magnus's music room. Alec was great for both inspiration and brainstorming. Alec also helped Magnus with the lyrics or rather wrote the lyrics. Magnus still wasn't very good at it and Alec picked it up so quickly. Magnus loved working on music with Alexander and they took their time to perfect the album. Magnus was in no hurry for it to end. Sharing what he loved to do with the man he loved was his idea of heaven. His last album had been written in three months, but that was not a normal timespan by any stretch of the imagination. The bliss of happiness couldn't compare with the speed of heartache when it came to songwriting.

Rather than dedicated to Alexander, this album was written in part by him and once the fans had gotten wind of this, the hashtag 'Malec on stage' had trended on twitter for days. Alec succumbed to peer pressure and made an appearance on stage during the tour. To his surprise, he found he actually enjoyed it though he never kissed Magnus on the stage again.

Clary invited her boyfriend to come with her on tour, which meant Jace tagging along again. Things with Alec had been new and strange for their first tour together, which was why he'd wanted Izzy and Jace to join them that time, but Alec was more comfortable now and Magnus had to confess he would have rathered the blond stay home. Magnus was just glad that Clary's best friend Simon didn't have a job on his crew otherwise Izzy would probably have come as well. What the nerdy kid had done to land a woman like Izzy, Magnus would never know.

After their last show on the tour, Magnus and Alec retired to his trailer. Alec seemed both relieved and exhausted, which Magnus could relate to, but there was something else in Alec's expression.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"It's just," Alec said, biting his lip. "I kinda miss home."

"Why don't we go back to Tofino tomorrow?" Magnus suggested.

"Yeah, but Clary and Jace are headed back there too," Alec whined. "I don't wanna live with them again."

"Me neither," Magnus chuckled. "Why don't we find a place of our own."

"Like together?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"But I haven't worked in so long," Alec argued. "I mean it's been almost a year, living in London, writing the album and going on tour. I'm not even sure if there is a job back home waiting for me!"

"Your mother is your boss," Magnus reminded him. "Trust me, your job will be there when you want it."

"Yes, but mom can't afford to hire me on top of her new staff," Alec said. "And I will need more than that job to look for new places to rent."

"Alec," Magnus whispered, smiling at his boyfriend's beautiful cluelessness. "You _have_ been working these last months. You co-wrote my album. You were part of the tour."

"But that was just fun," Alec said. "That doesn't count."

"Unless your mother pays you in gold bars," Magnus explained. "I'm sure your fun will make you more money than work ever did."

"What?" Alec asked, shocked.

"Did you not realize working on the album would get you royalties?" Alec shook his head, mouth slightly opened. "Did you think I'd accept your help and give you nothing in return?"

"I just never thought about it like that," Alec said.

"And that is one of the reasons I love you," Magnus laughed. Due to the way their relationship had started, Magnus had always known Alec wasn't just with him for his money, but every time Alec did something like this, it reminded him of that fact. Alec had just been helping Magnus; he had not once thought about it as more than that.

"I love you too," Alec replied.

"And I wasn't thinking about _renting_ a place in Tofino," Mangus continued. "I was thinking about buying one, with you."

"Buying a house together?" Alec asked.

"If that is something you would like," Magnus replied, worried he'd gone too far.

"It is," Alec replied quickly. Magnus smiled and kissed his boyfriend senseless there on his glittery couch.

The next day, they flew to Tofino and were greeted with great enthusiasm by the Lightwoods. Robert and Maryse had greatly missed their son and wanted to hear everything about his trip. Magnus trailed behind them as both Alec's arms were occupied by his needy parents. Magnus decided this was fair since he'd had Alec all to himself for the better part of a year.

They drove back to Alec's childhood home, his parents still in full interrogation mode. Alec talked non-stop the whole drive there, not that he really had any choice. When they arrived, Max was thrilled to see Alec. The happiness on Alexander's face as he saw his little brother made Magnus realize he shouldn't have kept Alec away from home for so long. He promised never to do so again. Alexander was his home now; Magnus was less concerned with where he lived than with whom he lived.

They slept at Alec's parents place that night, after Alec told his parents about their plans to look at houses the next day. Magnus had texted his real estate agent before they'd left for Tofino, and she was meeting them for coffee in the morning.

House hunting with Alexander was a rather strange experience. First, Alec was shocked by their budget, even though a great deal of it was Alec's money from the CD royalties. Then, all the houses they looked at made Alec's eyes go wide in shock. In Tofino a million dollars went a lot further than in London. The houses Magnus wanted to see had pools and courtyards and the houses Alec wanted to see had only two bathrooms.

Realizing the search would take a little longer than planned, they got a hotel room to stay in while they kept looking. It was the most complicated property purchase of Magnus's life, but eventually they settled on a house lavish enough for Magnus and homely enough for Alec. Magnus suggested they put the house only in Alec's name, but Alexander disagreed, saying the benefits of the first time home owners grant didn't really matter since the house was so expensive to start with.

"I want both our names on it," Alec stated.

"If you insist," Magnus replied. "But I was just trying to think of ways to make it less expensive since the cost of things worries you so." Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus and Magnus took the opportunity to pull Alec in and kiss him, exploring Alec's mouth and his cheeky tongue.

"I must admit I do love the idea of both our names on the house," Magnus purred into Alec's ear. This had quickly lead to them losing all their clothes and forgetting to call the real estate agent back to tell her what they had decided.

When they finally moved in, they set to work decorating. This was the first place they lived in that belonged to both of them. Technically, they had spent most of their relationship living together, but one of them had always been a guest or it had been a hotel where they were both guests. Here they could both add elements of their own tastes to the home. Magnus's love of glitter could be seen throughout the house along with Alec's love of the ocean. Magnus had a music room and Alec had a room he had yet to name. At the moment, Magnus was calling it Alec's office, but the only furniture was a surfboard and a pile of boxes, neither of which counted as furniture. There was a basketball court in the back and Max often came over to play on it. Magnus suspected that was why Alec had gotten it in the first place.

Magnus had lived in so many places, but his home with Alec in Tofino quickly became his favourite place in the world.

"You know," Magnus told Alec one morning over breakfast. "This may seem radical, but I think we need a pet."

"But you've never had pets," Alec reminded Magnus.

"That was only because I was always traveling and never able to care for a pet," Magnus explained. "Now I feel like putting down some roots."

"Oh so buying the house wasn't roots," Alec laughed. "But a pet is?"

"Precisely," Magnus confirmed. He got out of his chair and pulled his boyfriend into kiss him. "I think a cat will do nicely. We could call him Chairman Meow! Oh or the Great Catsby!"

"Dork," Alec laughed.

"Your dork," Magnus corrected.

It had been three years since Magnus Bane had been kissed publicly on stage by Alexander Lightwood and it had been the best three years of Magnus's life.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Here is my timeline for those early chapters:  
**

Magnus concert in London. Two weeks later concert in Toronto.

Lands in Tofino

Day1-Tues: Sleeps till next day

Day2-Weds: Wakes at noon, room service, movies, and window shopping

Day3-Thurs: Shopping. Art Gallery. Meets Alec

Day4-Friday: Returns to flirt w/Alec. Meets Maryse.

Day5-Sat: n/a

Day6-Sun: n/a

Day7-Mon: Meets Izzy at shop/first kiss/Dinner

Day8-Tues: Surfing/lunch/Poems/Singing/Work/Sleep

Day9-Weds: Motel/poems/hanging out with Max

Day10-Thurs: Montage-work/surf/poems/motel

Day11-Friday: Dinner at the Lightwoods/smut

Day12-Saturday Morning: Paparazzi! Magnus leaves

 **Then I stopped keeping track of the timeline cause it got WAY easier.  
It was all months going by and stuff. The individual days were the tricky part timeline wise.**

* * *

 **Since you have kindly stuck with me through this WHOLE story I thought I'd give you a little sneak peek of another of my Malec story. Its set in the canon after City of Heavenly Fire but before the Shadowhunter Academy Series. It's complete with 8 chapters.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek of the Malec story "Forgotten"_

 _"Oh, Alec," Caterina's voice came over his cell phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _"Something is wrong with Magnus," Alec said in a frantic tone._

 _"Is he alright?" Caterina asked. Her casual air to her voice was gone, replaced with the same tone she used at the hospital when her patients were in trouble._

 _"Physically he's fine," Alec replied. "But, Caterina he doesn't know who I am."_


	19. Her Early Bird

_Since you have now finished reading 'Elusive Love' and therefore probably enjoyed it **I thought you'd like to know** that I went and re-wrote the whole thing, turning it into an **original love story.**_

 _Alec is now a guy named **Nick** and Magnus has a woman named **Danica**. I created a whole new cast of characters, wrote new music for both the beginning and the end. I re-wrote the poems and even got my sister to help with one of them. I improved on the description and **added a new point of view character** though only for one chapter and the epilogue. I also fixed most of the typo (at least one always manages to worm its way in no matter what you do. I had two people edit the whole thing!) and corrected the plot holes. _

_The story is called ' **Her Early Bird'** and it's published on **FictionPress** under the username **Writesalott**_

* * *

 **SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER ONE:**

Danica Louise Martin, known to her fans simply as Dani Brookes, greeted the gathered crowd who yelled back at her with great enthusiasm. She couldn't see the people past the bright stage lights, but she knew the Royal Albert Concert Hall in London seated over five thousand people. It was strange to feel so isolated while speaking to so many. The colour of the lights shifted, music began, and Danica started singing.

"The back of your hand touches my skin," Danica started her first song of the night, a slow romantic one. "As you walk by." Her hand not holding the mic, she slowly extended straight from her body in time with the music. "I can feel you here. Know you're near. I'm aware," she held the note, waiting for the cue from the music. "Of you." Again she held the note as she followed the melody, or rather, she pretended to hold the note. She'd actually recorded the song last week in the studio.

Two backup dancers joined her on the stage, swaying back and forth on either side of her as they snapped their fingers. They were dressed to match her costume, and were wearing the same jean jackets with red detailing, but on a more downplayed outfit.

"I'm aware, oh so aware of you," the chorus of her song started, and harmonies were added as she continued to lip sync to the recording of her own voice. "The lights go out, it's as if we are alone. I feel you in the room. I'm aware you are near me." The song ended, and Danica addressed the crowd, introducing her next track.

"Trash you ain't," she said between the beat of the drums as her next song started, a faster paced, self-love song. "You feel like the dirt on someone's shoe. I know you believe you aren't worth it." The music picked up as the drum rhythm intensified. "But trash you ain't." The song had a rap quality to it that made you want to tap your foot to the beat. She tilted the mic stand to the side for dramatic effect as she started the chorus. "You are brighter than the sun. Powerful like crashing waves against the rocks." Easing her jacket from her shoulders, Danica flung it into the crowd to the screaming fans in the front row.

The dance for this song was fast, and Danica was out of breath. Not singing live while performing really ruined her fun, but she had to admit, she sounded so much better recorded than gasping.

The lights dimmed as she started to hum the first few notes of her next slower song. "Empty conversation," she sang softly. "Hollow words and that vacant expression. Leaving your company I am cut down by shallow love, more painful than a knife to the heart." As she sang, Danica remembered when she'd filmed the music video for this song, the fake blood from her dramatic knife wound had stained her skin for days.

"Your shallow love won't do," Danica began the chorus. "Isn't worth my time. I can do better than you." As she completed the song, Danica walked out into the crowd and down one of the aisles. The lights followed her, and as the music changed and picked up speed, Danica moved faster to reach her costume change.

Her spot dimmed and shifted in colour. Danica reached down and ripped the outer layer of her pants off and threw them into the crowd, revealing the skin tight, high waisted shorts of her second costume. It was hot under the stage lights, especially with the dancing, and Danica was so glad to be wearing fewer layers. The roars of the crowd drowned out the first few lines of her next song, as the crowd took in the bright colours of her new outfit.

"Ohh I know you wish you were this tight cloth," Danica began singing the provocative lyrics as she ran a finger slowly up her leg along the fabric of her shorts. "Taunt against me. Oooh I know your hands want to touch me. Touch me bare. Strip it aw-ay and hold yourself-" She paused, her head down she pulled the pins from her hair, and then quickly flipped her head back up. Her perfect curls fell loose as she looked back up at the audience and delivered the last sultry line of the song. "Against me."

Danica finished the song as she walked back up to the main stage where her backup dancers were waiting for her. They too were in brand new outfits, though Danica knew they'd been able to leave the stage and change normally, rather than ripping half their clothes off on stage.

She stood now facing the crowd, with a back up dancer behind her on both sides, as she started singing again. "Those eyes, yours lips, they want me, bad." The song had a faster pace, more a dance song than a ballad. "Giving me power to own you. Oh sure, I'll be yours-" Then the music stopped, and she and her dancers stood frozen waiting for their cue. "If you know how to woo me." There was an abrupt jump in the music as the song moved quickly into lyrics about all the things a woman wants from her man. "And more I need before I am your-rs." She finished the song, and the stage lights went down. Danica took the chance to catch her breath while the stage was transformed around her.

A panel fell into place behind her as new props were wheeled onto the floor. A large elegant sofa with dark black lines mixed with warm yellow upholstery now stood in the center of the stage. The lights above changed to a soft deep pink, almost red, and Danica sat daintily on the sofa as a slow love song started. "You say you don't know how to love me," the song began. "You tell me I can do better. You say I am above you." She tilted her head up, holding the last note that moment longer. "But darling I know you are wrong." The music remained slow compared to her previous song, but it did get a little faster as she continued. "Your lovin' is all I really need. Can lift me high, high into the sky on a word. There is singing in my heart as I see you smile. You my dear are so very wrong about love. Our love is divine." She sang two more cheesy love songs on the fancy little sofa before her night's work was done.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" Danica addressed the crowd. She was very glad they couldn't see her up close, as the hot stage lights were making her sweat. The lights went dark and the stage was flooded with her crew. The sets and props were moved back stage, and Danica herself slowly made her way there as well.

"That was great!" Steven congratulated her, his slight bald spot was just visible in the dim backstage lights, his greying hair evident at his temples, and a smile on his face. He was wearing his usual jeans and a wrinkled shirt, but luckily for him, producers didn't have to be on stage.

"Thanks," Danica beamed, still high on the thrill of a great performance. There was nothing like standing in front of a sea of people who loved you. Nothing except maybe standing in front of one person who loved you… but Danica pushed that thought away.

Speaking of love, next to arrive on the scene was Brody, her boyfriend. He had a great booming voice, and a six-pack for brains, but she wasn't quite sure if he even liked her. The phrase 'dumb blonde' came to mind when Danica thought about Brody. Sure, his jawline could only be described as chiseled, and his eyes were the perfect blue, but there was so little going on behind those eyes. They both loved music, but that was where the great similarities ended. When they went out in public together, Brody seemed to want to talk about his biceps more than anything else. Danica tried not to think the worst of him, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"You were awesome!" Brody enthused as he came over to put an arm around her shoulders, his shady blonde hair getting in her face. She had to fight the urge to shake him off, though she wasn't sure why. The hug lasted only a second before he grabbed her arm and began to lead her back to the stage.

"Come on," he said. "The fans are waiting to see their power couple." Danica allowed herself to be dragged away, though slightly reluctantly. She usually greeted fans after a show, but somehow Brody was killing her high.

She plastered a smile on her face, and went to greet an ocean of fans all with arms outstretched. Then her smile became genuine; Brody was not going to ruin her day. Her fans were amazing, and Danica owed every single one of them for making her dreams come true. She moved through the crowd in a practiced way, signing what they put in front of her, and speaking to those who spoke to her.

"We're your biggest fans!" screamed a group of girls, all wearing her merchandise. One of them had an old edition of Pop Music Weekly and asked if she'd sign it. Danica agreed with a smile, trying not to think about how long it had been since she'd appeared in the magazine. As she signed her own face smiling seductively at her, Danica noticed just how much it didn't look like her thanks to the power of airbrushing.

"Thank you so much!" the girls giggled. "Our friends are gonna be so jealous." They were all still squealing excitedly as she moved on.

"Your music changed my life," said a boy, maybe twelve years old. He wasn't decked out in merchandise, and somehow this plain appearance made his statement carry more weight.

"In a good way I hope," Danica smiled at the boy who nodded, seemingly too nervous to speak. His mother stood beside him, encouraging him to say something more.

"Can you sign my CD?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I can," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Riley," he replied, and Danica scribbled her standard DB squiggle down with 'To Riley' above it. She loved watching the boy's face light up as he gazed at the CD in his hands. Danica tried not to think about how old that particular album was as she moved onto the next person.

She signed shirts, CDs, and all other assortments of her own merchandise for awestruck VIP fans who'd purchased backstage bonus tickets for what felt like hours, moving through the crowd as fairly as she could. Some of them told her they loved her, while others praised her music. One fan almost fell over in his desperate need to reach her, and Danica reflexively put her hand out to steady him.

"Wow," the boy said, a dorky grin on his face. Danica smiled at him as he tried to regain his balance. "Dani Brookes stopped me from falling over!" Danica laughed as he ran off, repeating that phrase over and over.

"We love you so freaking much!" Danica heard a group of maybe a dozen woman, ranging in age from teens to twenties, all shouting from off to her left. Danica yelled 'thanks' back to them, then turned and continued moving through the crowd.

One creep managed to get through Steven's security, and Danica found herself being hit on very obnoxiously by a guy who really needed to shower. She got comments in her fan mail sometimes about guys joking about marrying her, or simply wanting to have her for a night, but it was so much worse when they did it in person. The look in this man's eyes kind of scared her, and Brody was currently meters away and was therefore of no use to her at the moment.

Danica mumbled her excuses, then pointedly walked away from the creepy guy. She was very grateful to her fans in general, but there were a few that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She continued to move through the fans, trying to smile, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Everyone was asking her about the love that inspired her songs, assuming they were about Brody or one of her other ex-boyfriends. She knew that telling them it was about her parents or her foster father, was not what they wanted to hear. Using platonic love to write love songs made her feel shallow and fake. Her thoughts spiraled downwards as she tried to make it through the crowd. Why her fans were so obsessed with her love life, she had no idea, but she knew they most definitely were. Danica felt old talking to teenagers, and she was sick of answering the question of which song was about which of her past lovers. She tried not to show her thoughts on her face as she continued to greet fans and sign merchandise for them. How was it that a hundred people praising her was so easily overlooked in favour of that one person cutting her down?

When she was finally done, Danica escaped to her trailer. She opened her contact case and placed the lenses into solution for the night. Opening the drawer to the right, and pulling out her glasses, Danica's world came back into focus, her eyes once again made to look smaller from the lenses in her glasses. Taking her glasses off again, Danica started scrubbing down her face, washing away all the eyeshadow, foundation, and lipstick from her skin. There was a knock on her door, and Danica called out for them to come in as she put her glasses back on.

"It was a great show," Steven said smiling as he sat down on the couch behind her.

"Yeah," Danica sighed. She had her face back to normal now, though her hair was a different story, still crunchy with curling products and hair spray.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked in that tone that reminded her of the man who'd raised her, rather than the business manager he was now.

"I sing about love," Danica said. "It's what I'm known for, but I don't know anything about it, and what's worse is that I haven't even put out an album about fake love in so long."

"I'm sure your writer's block won't last forever," Steven tried to console her. "And you have Brody."

"Oh yeah he's great," Danica said sarcastically. "I'll bet he's still out there signing autographs for me. He probably hasn't noticed I left." Danica stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if there was something wrong with her. What twenty-eight year old woman hadn't experienced love?

Steven sighed as he sat down on the couch behind her, clearly unsure of how to comfort her. "I stand on that stage observed by thousands, but seen by no one," Danica explained. "It's like the very fact so many people are looking at me, means I can't be seen by just one person." She turned to face him, and he held his arms out to her. She welcomed the hug, not realizing quite how badly she'd needed it until then. Some days Danica wished Steven was her father, as she could barely remember her own.

"After this tour is over you are going on vacation," Steven whispered.

"Yeah right," Danica laughed.

"I mean it," he replied. "You should go somewhere where no one knows you. That would be a real break."

"Sounds nice," she smiled, pulling out of the hug.

"Get some sleep," he told her as he stood up. "You are going to need it." Steven closed the door behind him, and she got started getting the gunk out of her hair before bed. As she climbed under the covers, her hair finally clean, her thoughts drifted to the days before she was famous. Travelling around the world with Steven, writing song lyrics on napkins in restaurants.

She'd hardly dated before her career took off, and now she feared it was too late to get it right. The tabloids made her out as this super sex goddess or something, who had a dramatic romantic clash with a new man every other week. At least when she was officially known to be dating Brody, the crazy died down a little, but not before Danica's friend Skyler had been pulled into it. They'd been friends since childhood, but the moment she started becoming well known, Skyler and her had quickly realized they had to be very careful about being seen in public together. Rumors started spreading that she was having an affair with him, despite the fact that Skyler had married his high school sweetheart a year after their graduation. It seemed that if you were famous and photographed next to the same member of the opposite sex more than once, they created an elaborate love story for you.

* * *

 **I hope you check it out and thanks so much for taking the time to read this. :)**

 **It's published on FictionPress under the username Writesalott**

 **www DOT fictionpress DOT com SLASH s SLASH 3312811 SLASH 1 SLASH Her-Early-Bird**

 **Thanks  
Angela aka writesalott**

 **PS - Not to fear this does not mean I am taking the fanfic version down. I am just trying to stretch my original story writing muscles.**


End file.
